FrostBitten: Conquering Darkness
by Frost Richotfen
Summary: A new era of darkness begin to unravel upon Corozin, as Six Point needs their Maidens back. The duo in destiny, Frost and Mindy, face a serious crisis that could wipe out the entire continent in one fatal swoop. Charcoal must be stopped. Contains Mob Talker, References, Extreme Gore, Epic Fights, Use of Language, Mature Content, Emotional Love and Pure Adventure Mixed with Fantasy!
1. Chapter 1: Starting Of With A Bang!

**This is the next book AFTER the events in 'FrostBitten: Test Of Courage'. I highly recommend you to read that FIRST before reading this. If you already have, then enjoy!**

Chapter One: Starting Of With A Bang

Frost's POV

How did I agree to this again? Did the Old Man persuade me or did I just randomly accepted this? Either way, I'm going to have to tag along with Mindy and Frosty to fight against a wave of random creatures. I took in a deep breath as we walked through the long, grey silent tunnel that gave off an eerie and haunted effect, causing chills of terror to strike my mind like needles. Needless to say, this small challenge is for Frosty basically. After all, I do owe her a lot since she's the one who managed to find a way and change me back to my darkness form... Ah, that's right! I decided to do this for the sake of her reputation in school. Too bad she'll be leaving by next week with us. A cold, soft breeze blew from up ahead, making me shiver and grit my teeth slightly as I froze, despite that I wore a grey hoodie and black long pants. Come to think of it, maybe I should wear a coat instead. Nah, then it'll make me look hostile, but still, it'll make me look like a total bad ass. Especially with my two legendary blades. A warm, quiet sigh escaped from my wet lips, forming a grey transparent cloud before me before it disappeared into nothing in the very thin air that surrounded us like spirits. I clenched my fists tightly as another winter breeze swooped by us in this narrow tunnel, slowly closing the gap between the exit and us with every step. My swords where kept on my back, each having an individual black, hard leather case with white outlines. They where in an 'X' formation on my back, making it slightly easier for me to seethe them out in quick succession. Around me waists, there where thirty silver throwing blades aligned like soldiers, pointing it's sharp, ferocious tip to the cold stone floor we silently walked on. Not even a conversation was sparked ever since the first three minutes upon arriving here... Maybe they're waiting for me to say something? I don't know, and at the same time, I don't want to talk. The silence is already becoming comfortable in this dim, claustrophobic death tunnel, bare of any colour but grey. The air smelt like moss, hardly noticeable, but still were able to sting my nose slightly, making my eyes dampen. Whatever we have to face, we'll take them on together! At the far end, I could see the shining sunlight, tempting me to rush there and smile in the warmth of the sun but I kept my composure. The last time I did something reckless, a whole table was thrown at me! Ah, how enlightening memories can be, even the worst.

"Frost", Mindy said suddenly out of the blue, breaking the forever silence. I instantly looked to my right, her eyes were locked with mine in a ferocious battle of tug of war before I blinked, making her smile at me warm heartedly before she said something. "Are you sure you can carry a blade in each hand?", She joked, making me smile back to her and release a warm sigh along with a transparent grey smoke that crumbled soon after to nothing.

"Are you sure that you can carry a fifteen kilo sword?", I joked back, making her chuckle quietly before too, releasing a warm sigh, emitting a grey puff of smoke. "Anyway", I said, grabbing both of their attentions like an eagle swooping down on a prey. "Are you sure that you want to come?", I asked Frosty in a worried tone.

"Huh? Of course I do! We're all in this together, no matter what happens", She said seriously and blinked before releasing a loud sigh. "So don't think ever think about running off into the chaotic battle grounds without me", she then faced forwards and sparked immediately with a smile, exposing her white glistening teeth. "Say, you know what anime is, right?", She asked out of the blue as I felt an intense chill smash against my bones point blank, making me look at her in disbelief as we continued to walk towards the blinding light up ahead of this dim narrow passageway.

"Well, yeah. It's an animated movie basically", I said naturally as it was a no-brainer.

"You are aware that the Humans make it, right?", Frosty said and looked back at me as I too, looked to my right, straight into her dark brown eyes with small smile as my heart began to pound faster as we approached the light.

"And?", I asked, making her blink blankly before explaining herself.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that they base it on the things from our lands and beyond from theirs", she simply said and yawned cutely, making me sigh out a grey puff of smoke that immediately disappeared like a wish you never received from a wishing well... That damn, crushing feeling. "Anyway, did you tear up like a little girl?", she asked suddenly, ruining the suspenseful mood that had us going for at least five minutes.

"Hmm?", Mindy hummed confused and looked right at me in the eye. "Oh, you mean Clannad? Frost wouldn't let go of me for one and a half weeks straight because of that", She laughed and blushed as she scratched the back of her head, making quiet scrunching noises as her light purple hair swayed gently from side to side behind her.

"Can we please keep out minds in the situation served right in front of us?", I said as we where only a few meters from the blinding light. The exit of the passageway. Thank goodness! I can already hear the cheers and cries of the crowd outside and boy where they loud. Or maybe it's just because of my ears... Figures.

I cringed to the bright light and held out my right hand to block off the blinding light that burnt my retinas, stinging them just before my eyes were able to readjust themselves to the new lighting... Woah! I lowered my right hand slowly as I walked towards the centre of the large arena, kicking up the brown dirt with every step I took forward as I gazed up all around me in awe. The stands where wooden and they where on top of the high, grey cement walls that locked us in like prey, awaiting to release the hunters to devour us. Too bad they'll be dead before the first minute. The light blue sky was filled with many transparent white whips of clouds that resembled fairy floss and would cover the sun occasionally, casting a shadow of grief over the earth like Death was watching us with it's piercing red eyes. I clenched my fists tightly as a light breeze swooped by me, Mindy and Frosty who stood beside me, ready to face anything head on. Our hairs danced in the grasp of the wind like puppets before it ceased. My heart began pounding against my chest, feeling as if at any moment it could lunge out and splatter against the floor, painting it with my crimsons of life. Here we go... the tunnel we had came through was now closed via a massive metal gate, making escape near impossible. But who said we were going to back down?

"Let the challenge begin!", Someone no other than the king himself exclaimed and took a seat on his throne as his guards stood beside him like gargoyles, only to move when necessary. From within the raving crowd of cheering and screams, I managed to spot a certain group of people. Red hair... obvious. So they all decided to watch huh? Well then, let's not disappoint them then... Time to show them all what we are truly capable of!

"Releasing the lions!", I heard someone scream as the gate behind us opened up with a dreadful screeching noise, causing both me and Frosty to grit out teeth as we all spun around, standing tall and as ready as one can possibly be. There, I spotted four, full grown, golden feral cats that roared at us fiercely before slowly walking out, keeping their gaze onto us like we couldn't see them.

"Frost, Frosty, get ready", Mindy said as she put her right hand behind her back and pulled out her sword with a metallic scrape that hurt our ears painfully. "Get used to it", She quickly said and held out her long, thin, legendary blade before her as the words on the handle began to ignite into bright white glows, charging up her strength and will to fight. "Blitzerker, show them my wrath", She said as the blade's black stripe that ran along the middle of the blade from handle to tip suddenly glowed a slight red as bright red words formed onto the centre of the blade. I smiled and looked to my left to see what Frosty was doing. She had her scythe held in her hands behind her back. My lungs where suddenly filled with fresh air and I immediately exhaled before looking back at the lions with a devilish grin.

"Ezarca, Exzera, show them no mercy", I said and held both my hands up behind my back and grasped onto the firm black handle of my blades before immediately seething them out with the ear demolishing noise of a dying cat. Damn how much I hate that metallic screech, let alone a chair rubbing it's rubbery padding against wooden floorboards.

I held my slightly heavy blades to my sides and stood in a defensive stance as I looked to the right, looking into Mindy's eyes. Her left was the colour of blood while the other one was the colour of a diamond. My blood suddenly began to pump more efficiently within my entire body, delivering the required oxygen and nutrients at a greater pace. Looks like it'll be twice as hard to take me on. Too bad for the lions.

"Frost, don't spare a single soul", Mindy whispered and looked right at me before she pulled out a small, steel knife and threw it high into the air for a reason, beyond my abilities of comprehension. "Game on", She stated and at once, I managed to see a spark of yellow fireworks explode from beside her as a lion cried in pain before falling down to the cold, dusty ground with a great, earth crushing thud. Immediately, I looked forwards in surprise to see a large crack in between it's skull, meaning that Mindy must've used her skills to slash the dagger with lightning speed as it hurdled down towards the floor, hitting the lion point blank in the front of the skull, resulting in an instantaneous death. Blood spewed out like ketchup out of a bottle, pooling under it a reflective pond of it's bitter blood.

The lions growled in anger, making me smile and blink just before they made a full charge at us with amazing speed, kicking the dust behind them, forming a small dust cloud. The crowd cheered on and screamed with every passing second the lions approached, shaking the fragile earth slightly. Let's play!

The lion in the middle was the first of the remaining three to lunge at me, opening it's killer jaws, revealing it's jagged razor sharp teeth that sent a slight chill up my neck. With my blades clenched tightly in my hands and a heart full of fire, I grit my teeth and sent a vertical slash with my right sword, making it split in two halves that went straight past me and collided with the ground behind me, leaving a trail of it's dark blood and some of it's entrails. My nose was stuck with it's foul blood but I ignored it and watched as Mindy had already slain her foe. Blood gushed from it's wide opened wound from it's left side, exposing it's bloodied white ribcage and the pinkish pale organs from within. My stomach turned like a washing machine for a fixed moment before the gate before us was lifted up once again, releasing twelve green goblins armed with black, demonic armour and a short, rectangular sword in hand, held above their heads dangerously.

"Frost, Mindy", Frosty said and wiped off a blood stain from her right cheek. "You two can do the honours".

I nodded and looked at Mindy. She looked back at me and returned the smile before we both looked up ahead at the raging mob of goblins quickly approaching us with all their might. "Ready?", She asked as we both stood beside each other, side to side with our blades held before us.

"You got it", I smirked and felt her warmth send shivers all over my entire body like a vibration. "Have you been practising?", I asked and clenched the handles of my blade more tightly.

"Every single day", She said as her right eye began to emit a light blue aura that flickered like the flame of a torch. "Let's annihilate them", She said with courage and nodded.

I gave a simple nod and felt the cold air sweep upon the arena like an assassin, making the crowd cheer with all their might along with their encouraging claps. "GO!", I yelled with courage as the goblins where nearing us like a swarm of ants.

Instantly, the brown dust flew behind us like confetti the moment we rushed towards the angry mob, shoulder to shoulder and our swords ready for anything. My eyes turned to dark red. The colour of my blood. We yelled simultaneously our battle cries as we neared the goblins with every passing second, feeling the ground below our moving leg rumble. I held both my blades out to my right, in between me and Mindy in an 'X' formation as she placed her behind it in between my two blades. The crowds screams began to muffle as everything went slow motion, ceasing the wind that was about to blow from behind and making the goblins suddenly stop as if they knew what was going on. Their eyes where replaces with anxiety and fear, shuddering as we approached them all and screamed on last time before releasing out blades, scraping one another, forming thousands of red, blue, black and white sparks that exploded like fireworks...

Milk's POV

"To the Duo!", Frosty exclaimed and held out her glass of ginger ale from the other end of the table with a large smile. Luckily, her sudden movement hadn't made the tasty beverage spill out, despite the fact that her glass was filled to the brim with the brown beverage with white foams that sat at the top.

"To the Duo!", Everyone exclaimed including myself as we all clanked each other's glasses in the middle of the table. My mind throbbed when the logic vanished from the very thin air... Not one molecule of the beverage had spilt from our glasses... What the hell is this black magic!?

"Milk? You seemed lost", Chaos said in a worried tone as I pulled back my hand and shook my head vigorously to rid myself from the mystery of the beverage.

I smiled as soon as I turned to my right, looking straight into Chaos's amazing red eyes that made me blush hard. "It's nothing", I quickly said and took in a deep breath before saying continuing. "Anyway, where did Mindy and Frost go?", I asked.

"They went to grab the prize money at the challenge", He said like I should've known. "Do you have amnesia?".

"N...No", I stuttered and clenched my fist as I stared into his eyes seriously, making me blush even more harder. "I just forgot, that's all", I said and looked away in embarrassment, finding out that everyone in the entire room was listening and watching quietly... dammit guys...

I was about to stand up and leave, until I was stopped abruptly by a voice that made me cringe and feel the need to slaughter whoever it was... Of course, there is only ONE person who can annoy me to this extent. Star, the one and only Old Man. White hair, white eyes, but in a way, it's kinda grey. He usually wears anything that's bare of any colour, almost if not ALWAYS white. His skills are great and he thinks tactically, but his flaw is that he's too reckless. Like what happened when we fought Coal. Man did he really get it. He too is annoying and very darn loud but over all, he's a good person with a good heart filled with joy and happiness.

Then there's Chaos, a quiet, peaceful person who is as strong as he looks. Looking almost like Frost, only with red eyes, less messy hair and always wearing black clothing hence his name. Despite him the physical dark side of Frost, he wields the greatest knowledge and strength, equipping a thirty kilo breaker class sword that he calls 'Perish'. His downside tho is his lack of will, thus not allowing him to fight for something. He's lost sometimes but when I'm around him, he seems to know what he's doing. Mindy's kinda the same, since she's weak in will but when Frost is around, she shows what she can truly accomplish in the blink of an eye.

Sindy, a calm, smart girl who's stuck in between a rock and a hard place. The rock is Star's recklessness, always getting her dragged into his own troubles and the hard place is the lack of communication between her and Mindy. They where once sisters, until Mindy found out the truth and what Sindy had taken away from her back in the Games. She regrets it but it never seems to bother her. She has a more darker purple colour to her hair to Mindy's and is a lot shorter. She has two small red ribbons on the sides of her head, each holding a bundle of her hair that dangled down beside her ears. Red eyes and relies on her stealth to toss over her opponents. Her flaw is when she is noticed, making it impossible for her to even land a punch. Over all, she is nimble, silent, smart and very popular in the Kingdom. After all, she IS the daughter of the king.

Ruby, an extremely adorable young girl by the age of ten who looks more like she's fifteen! Literally, these two weeks we spent in this place have been he craziest and the most memorable in my entire life. Despite her age, she is capable of single handedly taking out a group of bandits with the help of her legendary dagger, Dragons Rage, and her pet, Flame. She has light blue eyes, filled with happiness and calmness. She has a strong will and knows a lot about the history and the tales of the continent, including strange creatures and magic. Tho, her knowledge and strength comes with a price. She easily gets distracted in battle, even a beat of a butterfly can earn her a one way trip to failure. But overall, she's intelligent, kind and sweet, same goes for her twins, Diamond and Sapphire. She refers to Frost and Mindy as her parents, since Frost made a promise with her when they where little.

Cream, my sweet little sister who was brought from the realms of insanity by Frost. She was killed by an atomic bomb dropped in our home town, decimating everything in it's path. She can't fight, but she gives me hope when ever I look into her light blue eyes or rub her golden hair.

Candy, Mindy's younger sister who was too, brought out of insanity by Frost. I've been told that she was hit by a truck on the way to school on her first day and fell into a coma. Local residence and people locked up in prison have reported to have seen her walking past with an uncanny smile and blood all over her body. It's frightening, and Mindy too has seen her like that before, but as of now, everything is alright. She has light purple hair like Mindy and they both have red, glowing eyes.

Diamond, she ran away from home at a very young age and was guided by Drago all the way to floating isle, Thris to protect Hythin from any thieves and from Frost, the fifty first person to have Drago guiding them in their destiny. She has white, long flowing hair and is also ten, same as her twins. She can really provide maximum damage to one's mind using her mouth and her claymore class sword. Heavy and very durable with a slight white glow, but she's an easy person to defeat since she can only focus on one point at a time when fighting. But, despite all that, she's very confident and confronting at times, piercing the very souls of anyone desires with her red, burning eyes of pure confidence. She's begged me to death to TRY and tell Frost that she too, wants to be part of his small 'family'. But I seem to always forget for some reason. Oh well, I'll try tomorrow.

Sapphire, the third out of the triplets. She has turquoise coloured hair that reached down to her waist and carries both a bow called Sacred Blue and a claymore class sword that she calls Drago's Furry, since it blazes up into intense flickering flames, coating the whole blade whenever she fought with her heart and mind. She's strong and easy to underestimate, her will is very strong and her heart is pure. She too, ran away from home to end her sorrow for Ruby. Drago brought her up to Thris as the second guardian of Hythin. Her greatest flaw is not being able to take control of a battle alone since she cannot regain her composure after a parry or block, thus making her an easy target. Almost like fish in a barrel. Overall, she is kind, sympathetic and very thoughtful. She too, wants me to tell Frost that she want to be in his 'family'... He's getting more and more popular by the day!

Frosty, the light form of Frost who was released from insanity and fought with Frost in the very realm to free him from the insane thoughts that clouded his mind that day. She has black long hair and dark brown eyes that matches Frost's ones perfectly. At school and other places, they are often mistaken as brothers and sisters which really gets up on Frost's nerves. She fights with a smile as she sheds the blood of her foes and snatches their souls with her huge, black scythe that she calls The Black Widow. She fight with her heart and will but is easily defeated when enraged. Frost tried his best for two days to train her but to no avail. Over all, she is enthusiastic, playful, cheerful and a bundle of energy almost every single time. She always makes us laugh

Mindy's mother has yet to tell us her secret, but I already know who she truly is, same goes for her father. She is indeed from the arachnid race, but I can feel that she is only part arachnid. She has light purple hair and is very beautiful, kind, generous and thoughtful for us all, treating us as their very own. I have yet to see her fight but I can already tell that she could easily kick some ass. Her red, glowing eyes shine fire in the dark, making her have an uncanny appearance that had frightened me more than twice over these two weeks... those great memories!

Mindy's father, a man who has shown who he truly is to me, and me and his wife only. The black irregular patches on his head where actually his black, cat-like ears, just hiding themselves from plain sight. According to what he told me a week ago, he's both a FrostBitten and part arachnid. He told me that tonight he'll tell us all their truths to try and make it up for Mindy, since she can't even bare to look at them due to what had happened in her past. He has black, slightly messy hair like Chaos and has dark purple eyes that shone in the dark just like his wife's. He seems extremely tough and I can feel some sort of strange power flowing from within his veins. I don't know if it's just my mind playing tricks on me or if it's true. Tonight will be the night for all of our secrets to be revealed...

Then there's Mindy. A sweet, lovable girl who is extremely sympathetic towards others and has a weak mind at certain times. Chaos told me how hard she broke when Frost and I were kidnapped by Coal and Charcoal. She has a great fighting spirit and an amazing will to fight on if given a good reason. She's part FrostBitten, Arachnid and Crimson, tho I have no idea why she doesn't exhibit cat-like ears or a tail at least. She has many secrets kept within her heart. The most recent one was her perspective in time. Strangely, she sees it in a much slower pace when she's fighting or when she's serious. Her sword is one of a kind, forged within the depths of the Ancient Ruins down south of the continent, then refined up in Hythin by Drago himself. It's name is True Guardian but she calls it Blitzerker. She currently is the final of her entire race, making her have a much more different perspective to the world she sees and hears.

And then there's Frost Richtofen. Someone who has the will to live on and to fight for what good and to kill whatever threatens the safety of others, especially those he loves. To him, we are all he ever needs to the end of time. People he can call friends and trust with all his heart. He's the one of the two final bloodline of our slow dying race, FrostBitten, and has Drago guiding him until the very moment of his death. His younger sister Serenity guides Mindy by talking to her mentally. He wields two legendary swords, the Ezarca for his right hand and the Exzera for his left. Both darkness and light. How he wields them both at the same time is stunning but it may have something to do with his heart. Maybe he has some light in there. In his current form known as Darkness, is masculine and what he calls 'normal'. But, when he changes to his Light form, he becomes feminine and becomes an exact replica of Frosty, often mistaken as twins which really makes him crazy. But some weird things have occurred during these two weeks. Frost's light form has the heart of darkness, making him a complete nut job when he is enraged. His light form is also a cannibal, only to eat humans and other types of creatures that pair up close to humans, like FrostBittens. Despite all of this, he is a shy, strong, wise boy who I deeply attached to Mindy. His memories come back to him here and there but he can easily get over it. So far, I have yet to see his weakness, but as of now, it's probably anxiety, eating away at his heart and soul.

"Where's the popcorn!? The kiss of the two lovers is about to happen!", Star exclaimed, making me blush hard as I grit my teeth and dug my nails deep into my soft palms... I'll cripple this old man... AND MAKE HIM SIT ON A WHEEL CHAIR!

"Star... you're an old man right?", I said as I trembled in the piping hot anger flowing through my entire bloodstream.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm thirteen! Not fifty!", He exclaimed and took in a deep breath. "C'mon! Kiss him already!". Oh that's it! This old man is going to his funeral right now!...

**Thank you guys for reading the previous story, "FrostBitten: Test Of Courage". All of your reviews have on that story have motivated me to make this story with a smile! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review on what you think and I'll see you guys later!**

"_**Gotta put the punch in the line!"**_

"_**If you're depressed, then stop looking at the past!"**_


	2. Chapter 2: Realising The Truth

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had fun making this and I just want to say that I won't be making a separate story on what had happened during the two week skip. I apologies. I want to give a big thanks to the random reviewer who motivated me to make this chapter with a smile. You really made my heart warm up with joy when you said that I sometimes motivate you and others. Enjoy! If you haven't read the previous story, 'FrostBitten: Test Of Courage', then I highly recommend you to read it, that's if you wish to do so.**

Chapter Two: Realising The Truth

Frost's POV

Great! Only five more days to go then we get the REAL deal. I took in a deep breath of the cold bitter air that swirled around me like wandering spirits, aimlessly roaming the earth. I know how serious things are going to get and how tough the hardships will be during our adventure, but hey! Everything has it's risks, and I know very well that our lives are on the front lines, ready to be dumped into a deep pool of iced water. The moon shown down at me from the endless night sky high above, emitting a light blue glow and aura that painted the entire garden I sat in. The air was cold tonight. Terribly cold but I coped with it, not allowing it to distract me from the amazing night sky that consisted of many shimmering dots and purple swirls of nebulas. I can just imagine what the night sky would look like away from this country. I released a sigh along with some of my worries, forming a transparent white cloud of warmth for a split second before disappearing into nothing but the never ending silence. What's gotten into this world? If I remember correctly, Humans where once peaceful creatures who lived almost everywhere in the planet.

That was until the era of separation took place, splitting up every single race alone. Many races died from warfare... But my own race died by a massive raid called 'The Great Grief', killing ninety nine percent of my entire race... and keeping the rest as slaves and toys for entertainment. I won't ever give up. Not even when I close my eyes for the final time cause I know that nothing will ever take me down... What to do? I sighed to my thoughts and shook my head slightly as I continued to stare off into the night sky, taking in the amazing sight with awe and confusion. What is there to do during these five remaining days? Brawl with each other for training? Nah, it'll probably end up bad, seeing that the Old Man might get himself into trouble like always... Damn, he's got guts of steel, telling Milk and Chaos to kiss so suddenly. I smiled and took in a deep breath of the cold, moist air as a small gust of gentle wind blew across the garden, making the beautiful flora and the light green grass dance like puppets on a string, the wind being the master. My hair fluttered to the left as I sighed, just before the wind died out and left an uncanny silence, forcing chills up my spine as I continued to stare up into outer space. Life is full of mysteries and happiness. But you must face the sadness and sorrow as they will later be replaced with new happiness and then sadness. That's how I've seen it so far.

"Aren't you tired at all?", Drago asked me from within my mind, causing me to blink blankly and curve my moist, pink lips upwards into a small smile. I blinked again, regaining my senses with a deep, heavy breath through my nose. I then exhaled out all of it and felt the cold air tickle my face and palm, making me look down to the green grass as I held out my left hand to my face.

"I'm restless. I think to much...", I whispered and suddenly stopped as I felt my eyes beginning to water up and sting from the tears beginning to form from underneath my eyes. "Will I die?", I asked, nearly crying and clenched my fists before dropping my hands down to the green soft grass that tickled the back of my hands.

"Frost, I can't say what I think, but you should be looking beyond death", He said and snorted out what sounded like flickering flames from his nostrils. "A prophesy is just a word. You should've learnt that by now".

"I know what you mean...", I whispered and sniffed as I wiped my damp eyes with the back of my right hand. "Thanks Drago".

"Goodnight", He said politely. I said it back and sighed before looking back up into the amazing sky filled with many colours and life. I wonder what it's like at night in Thris. They must have the best view of the universe from up there. Must be amazing... Damn how much I think. I guess I'll be heading back now, don't want Mindy or the others to worry about me.

Mindy's POV

I sat to the right of Frost, leaning on him for warmth as I blushed hard and released a soft sigh from my moist, pink lips. We all sat around the wooden rectangular table in the middle of the three yellow couches we all sat on. Me, Ruby, Frost and Frosty all sat on the one to the left of the TV and table while the others sat on the other two. I don't know why my parents wanted us all to meet up here, but it must be something serious, or at least something important. If not, then I'll leave with no hesitation... After all, I can't bare to even look at them for a second. Not what they did to me when I was a child... Abandoning your child like that... How low could they possibly get. Sindy's became hostile towards ever since three days ago when she caught me red handed, using a new move that Serenity told me to try out... After what I saw it could do, I made a vow to never touch that move ever again... I'm even keeping it as a secret from Frost. It's THAT dangerous.

"Tonight I brought you all here for a special reason", My father said and took in a deep breath before releasing a warm sigh from his dry lips. "I want everyone to say their most sincere secret and tell how they truly feel towards someone. I'll go first, then It'll be my wife, you guys will figure out the rest on your own", He announced and smiled at Milk. She returned it back and sent a firm not towards him before he took in a deep breath of the cold air surrounding us like lost ghosts of the insane, sending chills up my spinal cord in an uncomfortable way. "I am not just Arachnid", He said suddenly, shattering the silence that held us in unbreakable chains, causing Chaos to mutter something to Star and Milk before as Frost gasped quietly and leaned forwards in interest, making me look to my left right at Frost's face. He was sucked into what my father had said... Wait, WHAT!? I darted my head back towards my dad with widened eyes filled to the brim with shock and confusion.

"Not only Arachnid?", Frosty whispered dumbstruck to herself as she stared blankly at my father like he had just murdered someone. But how? And most of all, why? I need these questions answered!

"I was born a FrostBitten and had the blood of an Arachnid from my mother's side. My wife, April, passed over to me my final race", He said and stared straight into my eyes with a serious look, but with a soft, heart warming smile across his face. "Crimson. We care about you Mindy, and we're sorry about what we have done to you in the past, but it wall all for a reason... Please, hear your real mother out", He said slowly and looked as if he was about to let loose of his crystal clear beads of tears from his eyes. For whatever reason, I felt drained and broken, unable to react properly from what I had just heard... So my DNA wasn't altered after all...

"I was born a Crimson and later became a FrostBitten and an Arachnid due to my husband, transmitting the race to me via saliva transfusion...", She said and smiled at me kindly... a way that made me realise that I had it all wrong... My mind was suddenly shocked with electricity, causing me to spark up, widening my eyes as I felt my eyes beginning to water up with my salty tears... "And... we left you with Sindy's family and gave them the position for king and queen... Just to protect you", she said sadly and held her smile before closing her eyes for a second then opening them up to reveal her red, watery eyes. "We're sorry... and we wish to have you back as our daughter. Our first born child. We promise to never let anything like this happen again", She said as tears streamed down her eyes, shining in the light bulb attached to the white ceiling.

My blood cooled down to the point of freezing, rendering my entire body motionless, all but my beating heart and my inflating and deflating stomach. I began to choke on the air as my tears kept on building up within my eyes, trying to make me release them... I've had it all wrong the entire time... I'm sorry. With a heart filled with regret and happiness, I clenched my fists tightly as I shut my eyes closed gently and felt something slide down my cheeks... Ha... why am I crying for? I'm supposed to be happy, aren't I?

"I...I'm sorry...", I whispered as my eyes fluttered open, sore from my tears that streamed down my cheeks like rivers of both unending sadness and happiness. "I'm sorry", I said, this time in a louder tone.

"Mindy...", Frost whispered from my left as I began to sob quietly. The room was silent, bare of any noise but me and only me... Like time was frozen solid, only to be broken until a certain event happens... That's when I came to my senses and stood up with my face looking down towards the ground. Both my parents stood up from the yellow couch, making it wheeze out air in relief just before I felt an urge to forgive them suddenly invade my heart like a virus... This is it... I'm going to forgive them!

Immediately, I ran towards them both and embraced my mother in my strong, warm arms of happiness and regret as I began to sob uncontrollably into her neck. "I...I'm sorry! I had no idea!", I cried loudly and sobbed harder, feeling my tears smudge all itself all over my face as I cried into my mothers neck. Suddenly, I felt a warm arm wrap us both in an embrace as they both began to comfort me with their endless warmth of love and sorrow... I love them so much...

"We love you Mindy", My mother said soothingly and began to sway from side to side with me in their tight, warm embrace.

"I love you too", I whispered soothingly in the middle of my sob and closed my eyes one last time... never forgetting what had happened just now... These four weeks of my entire life have been the best... From the two weeks from the Games to the defeat of Coal, I had experienced endless love and a new will to live on and to love life. The next two weeks we spent here, have been about learning about one another and finding out secrets that changed our point of view upon one another... Like how I see my parents now... Now they are my REAL parents...

Frost's POV

I brushed Ruby's straight red long hair as she cuddled beside me asleep on the white comfortable bed, around us was the eerie silence of the chilly air dancing around like they where lost souls of the damned. The only noise audible was the light breathing of Ruby who cuddled me to my right and the soft breathing of Mindy who slept to my left, snoring ever so quietly. I smiled and sighed quietly, making my warm breath take the form of a small cloud of grey steam before extinguishing into nothing but the cold air that swirled around us and the outside world. Today was a good day and a bad day. Not for me, but for Mindy. The good was that she is now able to see her parents AS her parents, allowing her to leave the grips of regret and anger in one, smooth move. The bad was when she told Sindy that she still loves her as her own sister, but she was neglected brutally by Sindy. Star too, backed her up, making nearly throw up in pure disgust to how much Sindy had changed over the few weeks. She has changed from the innocent girl that first talked to me in the beginning of the Games, to someone who wouldn't care less of Mindy... But I think that there's more behind it, cause if I remember correctly, she started to throw fits at Mindy ever since the massive explosion three days ago. Who knows what might have been, but it must have something to do with Sindy's anger... Only time will tell, but as for Mindy, it'll be a road of many bumps and cracks of negativity. I hope she doesn't go insane under all of this. I yawned quietly and sighed, letting loose of a white smoke of my warmth. I blinked twice before slowly closing my eyes as I faced the ceiling, imagining it as the night sky... The endless darkness behind my eyelids consumed me entirely, making me moan quietly as Ruby's embrace around me tightened like metal, never letting go... I took in a deep breath as I slowly, felt my body going numb... Goodnight.

Frosty's POV

I stood on the grassy plains that hid behind the massive yellow mansion with a smile as I held my scythe from behind me with my right hand. The cold metal bar felt smooth and sturdy, as fine as leather. The others sat to the right of me with concerned faces as they stared up at me. Today's deal was to train, and by train I mean fight one another to learn their fighting patterns and to react more efficiently. Star was far up ahead, five meters away, smiling devilishly at me as he held his white staff with his right hand to the side, resembling a walking stick more than a staff. Damn old man.

Frost stood to the left of me, standing at the midway mark of me and Star, holding out his left hand, ready to lift it up when he decides for our fight to begin. "Are you two ready!?", He asked in a loud yell as he looked to both me and Star. We gave him simple nods, causing a new sort of energy flow throughout my entire body, forcing my heart to smash against my rib cage. Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's not like I'm going to die in this battle. I clenched onto the bar of my huge, black metal scythe from behind me and grit my teeth painfully. If I lose, then Frost will consider for me to stay here instead of going with them to the Skeleton Kingdom. Whatever I do, I MUST NOT LOSE! "GO!", He exclaimed as he flung his hand over head and took a step back. A cold surge of air blew from the right of me, playing with the grass and all our hairs like toys. I stared into Star's white eyes as he stared into my dark brown ones, trying to intimidate me or to catch me off guard. I'll go for the counter, not for the head on collision...

I pulled my scythe from behind my back and held it forwards as I grasped tightly onto it with my left hand at the lower part of the pole.

"Come at me chicken!", Star said loudly with a devilish smile, making me grasp the pole much more tighter than usual, making my mind vulnerable to any negative thought, potentially able to cause me to loose control of my tactics. Damn... Star's playing dirty. Looks like I'm going to have to cleanse his entire being with my mighty scythe! "Or are you too afraid?! CHICKEN!", He exclaimed as the wind died out, collapsing my back hair behind me as I grit my teeth painfully hard and felt my blood begin to boil like magma, awaiting to explode out of my systems into lava. I'll teach him a lesson for trying to enrage me!

"Star! If you think that playing dirty will work to your favour, then you better prepare your butt for some serious kicking!", I exclaimed angrily and took a step back before launching myself forwards with lightning speed, making the light green grass explode up behind me like confetti as the others watched me in awe. With my heart beating as fast as a steam piston and my eyes filled with rage, I sent a horizontal slice with my scythe towards him ruthlessly, intending to ONLY severely wound his stomach. Surprisingly, he ducked took a step backwards, just barely dodging my furious blade and pointed the tip of his stick towards me as it began to glow a faint yellow colour... Shit...

"Goodbye!", He exclaimed and blasted me with a golden ball of light energy point blank into my chest area. It felt like a bloody freight train had collided with me head on. I flew backwards a couple of meters away, skidding along the grass the immense pain began to make it's move on me, forcing me to stay down as my body wasn't able to register anything my mind told it to do... Dammit... It hurts so much. C'mon... How can I lose to such an old man...

"FROSTY!", I heard Frost call out as Star was approaching me quickly with his staff held in both his hands. On the tip, I could see another yellow glow... Argh! I Can't move! "FIGHT WITHOUT YOUR ANGER!", He commanded out at the top of his lungs, making my eyes widen to what he had just said like it trigged a secret button from within me. I grit my teeth as I could begin to feel the ground begin to rumble from under me, indicating that Star is closing the gap between us. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't let my anger consume me! Every second counted right now as the rumbling grew stronger and stronger by the passing milliseconds. "I BELIEVE IN YOU!...", Frost's voice echoed in my mind as I closed my eyes tightly and calmed myself to the very limit...

I heard a loud explosion emit from the left of me, making me open my eyes once again to see myself at least two meter away from the charred, smoking black patch of earth to my left that could've potentially been me if... wait a second... what happened?

"Dammit", Star sneered and turned to me in surprise with his eyes partly opened as the smoke irritated his eyes, making his vision blurred out. I felt my lips curve up into a devilish smile as a brilliant idea swept across my mind like a bullet to the heart. Time to end this old man!

Immediately, I could start to feel my very being again and able to take control of myself at will. I stood up feeling refreshed with new energy and power as I smiled and spun my scythe around my right hand, intimidating Star greatly as he grit his teeth and pointed his staff's tip towards me as if it was a mechanised weaponry of some sort.

"Rapid fire!", He exclaimed as it began to glow a bright yellow once more, making me sigh and stop spinning my scythe, holding it close to my face, waiting patiently for him to start his fire.

A split second later, a white circle formed at the tip of the staff vertically as it began to spit out small balls of light at me. I took in a deep breath and simply slashed them in mid air before they could even scratch the surface of 'close'. They exploded upon the touch of my lethal scythe, filling the air with a dim light before completely evaporating into the very thin air like magic. He suddenly stopped and fell to his knees in what looked like exhaustion. Crystal clear beads of his sweat dripped down from his forehead to his cheeks as he took in deep, heavy breaths and exhaled out all of it before repeating the process.

"I give up!", He announced loudly and pulled the grass in between his fingers before gritting his teeth. I feel kind of bad for making him feel like this, but after all, he was the one who WANTED to fight me. Too bad it ended up like this. Oh well, at least no one got hurt!

Frost's POV

She finally figured it out! Yes! If she can keep her composure for other fights, then I'm sure that she can take down almost anyone with her scythe! I'm so proud of her... maybe this whole time she was holding back on me. But then again, she's not that kind of person to do such a thing. But Star most definitely IS. The move he made was too reckless, resulting in him to wear out of stamina in the blink of an eye. To use magic, stamina is strongly required as it involves the use of energy and logic bending rules. Damn, even I know that and I don't even USE magic or supernatural stuff except for my own abilities. I sighed and made the green grass scrunch from under me with every step I took towards Star as he looked down into the earth beneath him like it was the reason for his loss. Typical Star.

"Stop being reckless", I said as I squatted down beside him and placed my right hand onto his right shoulder, making him ease his tenseness with a small, quiet sigh of confusion.

"Saying that is like telling a brick wall to move", He joked, making me laugh for a fixed moment before I sighed to even myself up to normal as he took in a deep breath of the cool, bitter air that surrounded us like spirits of lost children, aimlessly wandering around us for no reason at all. I let my right hand slide off of his shoulder before I stood up and looked up into the light blue sky. The sun was just beginning to lower down to the horizon line across the small mountain range facing the direction behind the house. At the front side of the house, there stood the infamous Mount Winterfall, concealing it's snow-coated tip within the everlasting swirling clouds high above it. From what I've learnt from school, that mountain is the largest and most highest point in the world. So far, than no one has ever reached the top yet.

I sighed quietly, releasing a my warm breath before looking forwards to spot something far out in the distance, hiding behind a tree far away. I blinked and shook my head to focus properly to see a glint of light shining towards me. I wonder what it may be.

"C'mon Daddy. Let's go back inside and play a game of Champion Chess", Ruby said cheerfully as she rushed up to me with an adorable smile with her arms held behind her back. I looked straight into her eyes and sighed before smiling warm heartedly at my FUTURE daughter. Agh, how can I say no to such amazing light blue eyes? I obligated to what she said and immediately, she grasped onto my right arm, making me lean over to the right slightly as she began to drag me roughly back towards the house, scrunching the green grass with every step we took and making the others stare at us silently with smiles plastered across their faces... Dammit guys!

A cold, chilling wind blew down from across the entire field as scrunching heard softly from behind quickly became louder and louder until I was grasped from my left arm unexpectedly by Mindy, feeling like my body could just tear into two at any given moment... She looked into mine as I looked into her gorgeous red ones with a smile as they shimmered like stars in the sunlight. I'm so lucky to have someone like her... Someone I can rely on and trust for all of eternity... Someone I can love till the end of time and beyond... Mindy...

Sino's POV

Why would our commander want us to kill THIS young boy? I don't get it at all... He has friends of his own who aren't evil and most of all, are living in this royal estate... I shuddered as I had the black cross of my sniper scope aimed precisely on his head, waiting for it to be blown off as soon as I pull this trigger... But I can't... What has he done to become so wanted by the governments of our country that they would even send me, Shora and Silica to hunt this guy down like a pack of wolves...

"What are you waiting for!? SHOOT HIM!", I heard the 'Boss' command me via radio contact from a device that was placed on the rims of my ears for Telecom I grit my teeth as my right index finger began to pull down the trigger slowly and softly, feeling my mind suddenly go blank, making me exhale under the deep pressure that had built up within me ever since I held the scope onto him.

"I can't", I said sadly and held back the urge to cry, fighting against what's wrong with what's right within my head like an all our war.

"Listen to me, you scumbag, useless girl! SHOOT THAT BOY BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!", The boss threatened me ruthlessly, causing me to open up my left eye in shock, feeling like my entire body was about to break... I just don't see the reason on why I should kill him! WHY DO THEY WANT HIM DEAD!?

Shora's POV  
Crap! Crap! Crap! They're onto me like rats after a piece of fucking cheese! I bloody knew it! They where brainwashing us with lies just for the sake of killing Frost! Argh! I ran as fast as I could, away from the menacing goblins that chased after me like polices after a robber as I did INDEED steal some valuable info from the commander's quarters. I am SO damn lucky to even last five minutes after betraying the commander! Dammit! I grit my teeth and cursed at myself and clenched my fists as hard as I could as I stared furiously at the thing that will cause my very death. A bloody dead end! I could already hear the rustling of the goblins approaching from being growing louder and louder by the passing second. Alright... if I'm gonna die, then I better make the most out of this Intel!

I grit my teeth painfully hard like both the top and bottom of my jaw where rivals in life, clashing together like two asteroids. "Sino!", I yelled as I pressed a small black button to the right of a blinking light on the device stuck on my ear. "Do not, I repeat, do NOT shoot Frost! He's not the enemy!", I screamed out loud as I heard the flapping of birds emit from behind me, forcing me to turn around with my eyes widened in anger and frustration to how selfish the governments and military are. "TELL HIM EVERYTHING!", I screamed one final time as the shadows of the goblins took form from right around the corner of this claustrophobic alleyway. I forced a smile across my face as I released a sigh before blinking to hear the rustling of armour and weaponry... I won't be dying here... but I will be captured and used as a slave like the others... Looks like my time has expired for helping out my race. My selfish, disgusting race that call themselves Mankind. I'd rather be a FrostBitten than a Human! I blinked one final time before feeling an immense pain strike my entire body like and electrocution... Goodbye... The life of a Human... The life of greed and endless desire, and hello to a new world... fair and honest to one another... fighting for one another and not showing any hostility.

Sino's POV

I'm out of time! Immediately, I blinked and stood up from my prone position with haste as my boss began to throw a deadly fit at me though the Telecom, enraging me and forcing me to pluck it off my ear and hurdle it into the ground with tremendous force. I then stomped onto it with my right boot, smashing it into smithereens as a light blue spark emitted from it. I bent down to pick up my large, grey sniper riffle but was just missed by a bullet shot from somewhere behind, whizzing past my left ear, emitting a muffled slicing of the air sound right after a muffled explosion. Dammit, they're onto me! I grabbed onto my riffle and cradled it as I began to make a full sprint towards the massive yellow estate... Please, don't think I'm hostile!

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! The winter holidays have kicked in just today and I'm ready to write! Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter cause it really helps me and motivates me in many ways. Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all, later!**

"_**You brought a knife to a gun fight!"**_

"_**Really? And here I am thinking that this was all just a dream"**_

"_**Anxious? Then stop looking into the future!"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Of Darkness

**Before we get cracking to this long chapter, I want to give a really BIG thanks to the random reviewer for reviewing the last chapter. My heart warmed up to what you said and I couldn't help to smile when I read it at the EXACT same time when I was listening to the Clannad OST: The place where wishes come true II. When the 'Feels' part of the song kicked it, that's when when I read the review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I put a lot of effort into making this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Heart Of Darkness

Ruby's POV

"What?", Star exclaimed as he scratched his head in confusion whilst holding onto a white solider piece in his left hand just in front of his face. I sighed as the exact same time as Chaos did due to Star's insane stupidity and recklessness. I mean, who sends in their guardian piece to fight against a group of four warriors? He gets too over confident sometimes. "I call cheats! How in the world can warriors even kill a guardian?", He asked quickly in pure confusion. I blinked and squinted my eyes slightly to his unbearable stupidity. No wonder he lost against Frosty...

"Get a hold of yourself", Sindy said angrily and looked into Star's eyes with her red, shining eyes, ready to throw a fit at him with her bare hands. Poor Star...

"ME!? Look!", He exclaimed with a serious face and held up the small white piece that resembled a man with a white staff right in front of Sindy's face, making her cringe slightly and sigh. "What does this look like to you!?".

She clenched her fists slightly as her anger began to build up like a geyser, ready to release off a volcano-like eruption of devastating steam and heat. "You", She said slowly and took in slow, quiet breaths to ease herself from Star's pointless argue. But to be honest, it's very entertaining at times but as of now, I just want to get on with the game.

"Besides that", Star quickly said and looked away from her eyes, turning his head to face us as his white, messy hair rustled slightly. "Chaos, do you know what this looks like to you?", He asked immediately and stared into his dark red eyes that resembled blood. I sighed quietly and slowly moved my eyes to the right, staring right at Chaos's face which looked like he had a migraine with some hemorrhage. I smiled slightly and looked back to Star who was no looking straight at me with serious eyes that looked bloodthirsty. "What does this look like to you?", He said and moved his left hand from Sindy's angry face to right in front of mine from across the rectangular table. He leaned over it dangerously, looking like at any point in time he could just topple over like a domino.

"A guardian", I said in a quiet voice and took in a deep breath before exhaling it out loudly. Instantly, Star sparked up in happiness as he held the piece back in front of Sindy's face, red from anger and just about on the verge to release out her inner demon.

"Precisely!", He exclaimed loudly and grit his teeth before clenching his right fist into a ball of capital H for hurt. "I thought you were good at this game!", He stated as a cold breeze swept from the left side of the room, making my hair flutter very slightly in it's grasp before it died out to the normal cool, motionless air that had always been wandering this house like a banshee, ready to scream out as soon as someone dies.

Suddenly, Star went in in for the kill and poked Sindy's nose with the chess piece slightly and repelled his hand back before doing it again... From the look on Sindy's face, I could already tell that she was just about ready to demolish this guy... How troublesome can Star get?!

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Sindy opened her dry lips suddenly and began to speak in a low tone with edge, concealing her sky-high embers of rage within her, ready to burst out and annihilate him with one fatal swoop. "I forgave you for peeking at the girls in the Girls Locker Room, that time when you walked into the girls bathroom, when you changed Frost in his light form AND when you mistook Candy for me and nearly kissed her... but now... I'm going to murder you...", She said with an eerie tone, making Star stare blankly at her face like he was frozen in time to what she had just said. He is capital D for doomed. Looks like there'll be another passenger on one way trip to insanity!

"Star, it has been a pleasure with you on our side", Chaos said as he stood up and placed his right arm onto where his heart was supposed to be with a clenched fist and bowed down, making his hair flutter slightly to logic and physics. "In honour for your bravery and manliness, I say goodbye to you... Sayonara, from Milk and Candy, Goodbye from us all... Sindy, please banish him from this cruel world", Chaos said in a low tone, making Star's eyes widen as he thought that this was his last minute to live. He stared at Chaos, then to Sindy, then to me. I sighed and decided to play along since this is REALLY getting interesting.

"We'll...", Before I could even say the next word, the front door from behind me and Chaos burst open with a loud, echoing boom which shook the ground and window panes like an earthquake. Instinctively, I turned around to see something that really sparked me up with electricity and shock...

It was a girl, taking in deep breaths of the cold air within the front of the door as she noisily grasped onto the edges of the wide open door and immediately slammed it shut with all her might, shaking the window panes once more. Suddenly, there was an excruciatingly loud, muffled explosion from outside that burst our ear drums like a stick into a drum set, ringing sirens of despair within my mind, drowning out ever noise as she rushed to us with haste. She held up her huge grey, polished sniper riffle to the air in what looked like a surrender. At that moment, the loud sirens eased off and was replaced with her loud, hyperventilation. What's going on!?

"Please...", She said and took in a deep, hard breath as she cringed to the pain in her stomach from probably running. "Get Frost... They're... Coming... For him...", She said underneath every loud, unstable breath she took before she began to tear up from the sheer pain she was feeling from within both her stomach and her head. Chaos stood up and rushed towards her with loud stomps as there was a loud booming thud from upstairs... Who would want Frost anyway?... I grit my teeth and clenched my fists painfully as the negative thoughts invaded my mind like a surge of blasting, cool air. Someone probably wants him dead...

Frost's POV

Shoot! What the hell was that? I grit my teeth painfully hard as I rushed out of Mindy's room with loud stomps that shook the floorboards like a miniature earthquake. It sounded like an explosion just took off from outside. I curled my hands into balls of hurt as I made my way noisily down the wooden staircase with loud, echoing thuds. Suddenly, the sound of loud hyperventilation and sobbing filled my entire ears and drowned out my noisy footsteps. Damn, what's going on!?

"Are you guys alright!?", I called out loudly as I jumped the last four steps, landing down onto the hard wooden floor with a booming thud that shook the nearby window panes and door. I cringed to my stupid move as my feet began to throb and send out a much more stronger version of 'Pins and Needles', all the way up to my knees in less than a split second. Argh... I should've crouched the landing to absorb most of the shock. I regret it so much right now... Star must be used to this kind of stuff tho.

"Frost! Get over here, quick!", Diamond called out in terror as the window to the left of me exploded into a million of pieces, propelling large pieces of the razor sharp glass towards me with lighting speed, giving me no time to react at all but to just widen my eyes in pure shock and horror. Luckily, not one piece of glass had made it anywhere close to me, but, a lead bullet ALMOST collided with my skull, potentially killing me in the blink of an eye. I sparked up like lightning and dove towards the living room as another bullet was shot thought the window, making the light blue curtains bloat up and rip to the brute force of the razor sharp bullets.

Shit! I don't even want to think about what would've happened to me if I stuck around there for another second! I landed on my stomach and slid slightly on the smooth, polished wood before scrambling back up to my feet with my teeth clamped shut together in the slight pain of my feet which was slowly easing away like my body was producing it's own antiseptic to sooth off the pain. Or, it could just be the effects of an adrenaline rush. Either way, it's still the same thing.

"There are people outside! They want to kill you!", A girl to my left exclaimed and stood up from the yellow couch to the left of the TV, gritting her teeth and holding onto her grey, glossy sniper riffle from the handle as it pointed down to the wooden floor harmlessly.

My eyes widened in anger to what she had just said, like it had just activated a bomb from within me, causing my heart to punch my chest, feeling like it could just lunge out like a spear and splatter itself all over the girl. My blood froze solid to ice, but my insides boiled to the sudden anger that began to build from within me. People hunting me down, eh? Let's see them try.

"Who is?", I asked with some edge as I stared at her in the eye and spun my body towards her with my hands on my sides as stiff as a stones and as cold as ice.

Everyone stared at us with concerned and serious faces just before another loud, muffled explosion emitted from outside, shattering another window to the right of the jet black TV that rattled to the intense force of the lead bullet colliding with the wall, just barely missing Sapphire and Mindy by an inch. Immediately, everyone but me got down to the ground and hugged it for protection just as another muffled explosion emitted, but only closer. It burst my ear drums, causing my ears to flatten themselves onto my head as my heart and body trembled to the frightening scenario served in a golden plate right before us. Dammit... I can't slice bullets out of the air, that's Mindy's ability... Agh, dammit. I left my swords upstairs!

"Frost! You're fish in a barrel up there!", Mindy exclaimed and grit her teeth as she stared at me with her red eyes, piercing my very soul to how serious she was.

"Hold on! I need to grab my swords from your bedroom!", I stated immediately, making her eyes and face change, looking sad and sorrowful. I took in a deep breath just as another dangerous muffled explosion emitted from outside, making my blood warm up to the normal temperature, allowing me to manoeuvre my body once again with will. I held out my right arm towards Milk before speaking. "Milk, you're with me", I said and she immediately obligated with a firm nod with confidence and trust. "Alright, let's get going. We'll come back safe and sound. I promise you all that", I said with a sigh and beaconed Milk to come with me.

She took in a deep breath before standing up and carefully, walked up to me, watching the floor for any fingers or hair that she may accidentally step on. Quiet creaks of the polished wooden floorboards accompanied every step she took towards me, slowly closing the empty gap between us as the others watched us with widened eyes filled with hope and worry. Slowly, I turned around just in time to see another window pane to explode into many shards of transparent death, spilling onto the wooden floorboards noisily as they shattered even more and slid across the floor with a screech. Alright. We need to think this over. Upstairs, grab swords and come back down. Bloody simple... I took in a deep breath as the soft moans of the floor stopped abruptly from right behind me as Milk touched my right shoulder with a soft, warm hand. I turned my head around to face her and nodded silently. She returned a firm nod with a serious face, making me curve my lips upwards slightly for a heart warming smile that made her face go slightly red. Let's do this.

"Care the windows, alright", Milk warned in a whisper as I took the first, quiet step forward, making the wooden floorboards moan slightly to my weight.

"Don't worry, we got this", I whispered back and gave a thumbs up to my right before pulling it back and continued towards the staircase, cautiously watching the right, shattered window pane that brought back the frightening memory of my life flashing before my eyes. Damn how lucky I was... Next time, I won't be so lucky.

"Run past", Milk whispered her plan and immediately ran right past me from the right safely and stopped right at the bottom step of the staircase, staring back at me with widened eyes telling me to come.

I took in a deep breath and gulped under the immense fear of being shot, but, victory cannot be achieved without taking a risk... So far, my luck today was outstanding. This better be in my favour or else it'll be MY funeral and Mindy's devastation. A rock and a hard place basically. Now to find the soft place. My heart beat excruciatingly hard and loud, ringing in my ears like the chimes of bells as I took a step back and readied myself for the crossing that will determine if luck chose to guide me or to reject me. Here goes nothing! Blindly, I lunged right across the wide open window pane at the exact time a loud muffled explosion was sounded to the far right... So close...

"FROST!", Milk screamed as my entire body collided with the left wall, my head smashed itself against the hard white concrete wall, fracturing my skull as time began to slow down for me... Argh... I'm so stupid. Why did I have to risk it? The bullet burrowed itself into my right shoulder and slowly tore itself through my chest lengthways, demolishing my lungs and ribs as it slowly made its was to the centre of my body. It felt like fire was set within my right arm as my insides where being injected with fifty syringes tipped with pain inducing poison... Is this what it feels like to die? Damn... I conclude my life, as more reckless than Star...

The bullet tore its way closer and closer to my heart with ever millisecond that passed like a minute, making me endure the pain longer, trying to break me and send me back to the realms of insanity... I'd rather die than go into such a place where I lost grip of myself and NEARLY killed Mindy... My blood painted the wall from the left side of my head, dampening my hair like water as my entire mind began to blank out slowly, burning the image of Milk's horrified face into my very mind for all of eternity... Suddenly, chimes of soothing bells run in my ears peacefully, making my eyes widen for the final time just before my entire body dropped down onto the cold, hard floor lifelessly... My...Heart...Stopped...

"Neutralised", I heard a voice from within the darkness that surrounded me endlessly, shrouding my mind with fear and insanity as I grew scared and worried about what may happen to me. What happens to me now? I...I can't... Argh... No...

"We got him boss", I heard another voice accompanied with the sound of metal scraping something just before a small, loud bell rang for a split second. What are these voices?

"Good, now we kill the rest", A deep voice said and I imagined a smirk... I could feel my teeth with my tongue... I grit them as hard as a could, feeling the back of it with my pink, slimy tongue... As sharp as knives... Yes... I remember now.

"All but the one with the long black hair that looked like the Frost guy, the girl with the long purple hair, the triplets and the girl with the long blonde hair. We'll keep them and sell them for some good dough", I heard as some scrunching was heard... The grass... I'll find them...

"No, I'll keep the one with the purple hair as a bride!", One exclaimed as some more scrunching of the grass emitted, despite my lack of vision. I only assumed it since there is no other explanation due to the fact that our entire home is surrounded with a large grassy plain from all sides... I'll steal their souls.

"I'll take the girl with the blonde hair", The one with the deep voice said, making me smile devilishly as I grew hungry... I'll devour their mortal bodies.

"The girl with the black hair is mine, the rest are to be terminated when given the chance, is that understood?", One said and I imagined him licking his dry, filthy lips... I'll send them to the realms of insanity for all of eternity!

Suddenly, my chest began to throb slightly... My body's senses returned to me as soon as a red, blinding flash devoured the surrounding darkness from underneath my eyelids. Immediately, I opened my eyes to see a pair of glowing red ones as my body was cradled in her arms... But I paid no attention to her... They where on the red highlighted figures that I could see through the very walls... Twenty of them, making me smile devilishly before I shook myself out of Mindy's grasp, making her back off from me in sudden shock before I scrambled up to my feet with my mind thinking of one thing and one thing ONLY... To devour the evil beings outside...

"Milk", I suddenly said and snapped at her with my eyes, making her gasp in shock as her eyes widened, but she new what I wanted. Quickly, she ran up to me, thumping the wooden floorboards with ever step as she extended out her right arm, ready for me to dine in on her life crimsons. "Thank you", I said and smiled at her thankfully, making her too, smile before I looked down at her arm and bit it ferociously just under the wrist. She cried in pain as I laughed to it as it became music to my ears. Blood sprayed out of her large wound as I inserted my tongue inside and licked the bone before pulling my head away with blood smeared all over my face... Everyone stared at me with widened eyes, shocked and horrified to what I had just done to Milk. I took in a deep breath, inflating my stomach slightly just before I pulled my right hand up to my face and wiped off the sticky, delicious crimsons off of my face with the back of my hand... "Mindy", I said, making her gasp and take a step back as she pulled out a large, stainless steel kitchen knife from behind her back and held it in front of her as she shivered in fright to what she had just witnessed.

"W...What?", She asked in a scared, rattling tone and grit her teeth in slight anger. "Are you going to eat us too!?", She asked, raising her voice a bit more as the red, highlighted figures drew closer and closer towards the front of the mansion, all wielding riffles and pistols.

"Give me the knife", I whispered and gave her a death stare, making her take a step back and overlap her left hand over her right on the handle as she grit her teeth more harder and painfuller. "Please Mindy, I d-".

"Don't you dare say another word or else I'll end your life right here, right now!", Star exclaimed, forcing me to stop talking as I snapped my eyes right into his white ones with my dark, bloodied ones that were filled to the brim with madness and insanity.

"Old Man, if you want to live, then hear me out", I quickly said in a whisper, making everyone ease down with sighs, releasing only a small fraction of their fears, but as of now, they seem to trust me a bit more. "Ok, Mindy, please toss me the knife before the others come and kill you all", I whispered and snapped my eyes back onto Mindy's red ones, causing her to gulp in intense fear. But what choice does she have right now? It's either they all die or we all live... The option is clearly simple.

"A...Alright... But promise me that you won't hurt any of us... Frost Richtofen...", She said in a low, worried tone before letting her left hand collapse lazily down to her sides, then pulling the knife down to her right in an attempt to toss it over to me. "You better catch this or else... I'll go insane", She warned in the tone of someone about to weep.

"Don't worry", I said and gave her a firm nod, making her gently toss the silver blade towards me, making me smile and close my eyes. Instinctively, I opened my mouth, revealing my blood curling, glistening jaws, rowed with countless of sharp, intimidating teeth. I clamped my mouth shut just as my eyes flung open widely. I licked the metal knife in my mouth and flung my head upwards, making the knife fling up high before quickly falling back down towards me due to gravity. With a smile and a heart filled with confidence and courage, I caught it with my right hand and shone it in the light of the light bulb on the ceiling, making my heart thump like pistons as I thought of my diabolical plan... Yes... If I remember correctly, harming myself in this from does not affect me, even if I slice my head off, I'll still live. Good... Now, Drago once told me that I can summon my blades ONCE every time I transform to my other form. So after the shows over, I'm going to have to slay them all ALIVE!

Ruby's POV

Alright... Frost told us all to stay put and put all of our trust into him... Daddy, I mean... dang it. How can he be my dad if he's a girl? Argh...

"Three, two, one, BREACHING!", I heard a loud voice from outside exclaim, making my heart drop as soon as the front door exploded into oblivion, shooting out jagged splinters of death towards the wooden staircase, charring it black as dust and debris flung into the air like a blinding smoke cloud. I girt my teeth, ready for anything as I could hear the dreaded footsteps of the soldiers march trough the smoke like a pack of wolves raiding the home of their prey.

"Stand your ground! Don't engage with them unless necessary!", Someone said from within the smoke as the floor began to shake along with the TV vibrating backwards and forwards vigorously as the my heart began to pound against my chest like a raging animal wanting to escape from it's cage.

The smoke slowly dissipated into nothingness but the cold, steep air of fear and hope as we all sat on the yellow couch, awaiting Frost to do her job. Immediately, red lasers were pointed right at us as many men in black vests, pants and clothing barged into the living room with smiles plastered across their faces. One wrong move, and it's game over... They spread out and stood in front of us, behind us and some even sat beside us all, pointing their weapons right at our faces, threatening us viciously.

"Hello!", The one that sat to the right of Mindy exclaimed and looked into her eyes as she grit her teeth and looked straight forward, right at the black charred wooden staircase. Her eyes where filled with anger and disgust as the man leaned closer to her soft, smooth face and pointed his hand gun to her head... Frost, where are you?!

Frost's POV

I laughed maniacally as I walked down the black, grey coated staircase with the stainless blade in my hand, staring at them all with my piercing red eyes, inflicting fear into them all. Yes... I love to eat my prey when their hearts are beating against their chest... it makes their flesh fill up to the brim with blood. Ah... I can't wait, but first, let's show them something that only a TRUE insane person can do!

"Stop right there or we'll open fire!", One of the men commanded me and at once, they all pointed their weapons at me with the lasers all aiming at my chest. Haha! I'd like to see them try!

"Observe", I whispered loudly as I ceased my laughter and gave them all an uncanny, inhuman smile, revealing all of my sharp, glistening teeth lined up perfectly and ready to tear flesh apart.

I hopped off of the last step and walked up to the wall where my dark form had died. The blood was still there, fresh with pink pieces of my flesh on the ground directly under it while some where still in the middle of sliding downwards due to logic... But I don't believe in logic or physics! I MAKE UP THE RULES FOR MYSELF! Everyone watched me, staring at me with widened eyes as I held the knife to the wall with my right hand, pointing dangerously at the right side of my head as I gulped and blinked.

"What do you think your doing young gi-", He was cut off by the sudden shock induced into him and every single person that watched me... No one made a noise, just the silence was my audience as I slammed my head onto the pointy end of the knife and smiled with ever loud, skull breaking lunge I made. The pain felt pleasurable, making me laugh maniacally as blood spilt out like a fountain and painted the right wall in complete red with some of my pink, chunky flesh splattering against the wall.

"What... the fuck...", Someone whispered and grit his teeth before pulling the trigger of his black, freshly sprayed assault riffle that looked like the Assault King Forty Seven, or for short, the AK Forty Seven. The bullets sprayed at me, making me smile as they all pierced through my very flesh and destroying my internal organs with complete ease... Little did they know, was that as long as I remain insane, I cannot die unless light is used against me... ONLY when I'm in my insane form...

I stopped what I was doing and dropped the kitchen knife as he stopped shooting at me and backed away with fright and horror... "You'll pay dearly for that", I whispered and spun my body around to face them all with my left eye as my right was coated internally with my crimsons of life and insanity. "I'll strip you off your bones and feast on every single one of you humans that tried to take me down... Charcoal's so foolish to send you lot to try and assassinate me... and now...", I whispered and felt my mind blank a couple of times as my body began to restructure itself, healing various organs and parts of my body painfully, but at the same time, pleasurably. "I'll send your souls to the hell I created...", I whispered and at once, lunged at the man who shot at me and widened my mouth uncannily. Immediately, I slammed my mouth shut from around his waist, causing him to split in half as his entrails spilt out like meat from a grinder, only to be smoother and wet due to his red, shining blood... He tasted like apples... Hahaha! Someone so sour, turned out to be so sweet!

"AHHHH!", One screamed and committed suicide via lodging a lead bullet in between his eyes, causing him a one way ticket to insanity. Bang... Bang... Bang... went another three shots as three other men suffered the same fate. Well, I guess I over did it, but still, I'M STARVING!

"DON'T EAT ME!", One exclaimed from my left as he shot a barrage of bullets into me, making me smile widely at him as I lunged towards him with lightning speed and chomped on his chest, devouring his heart and lungs altogether, crunching his ribs as if they where biscuits or crackers... This one tasted like cherries! I wonder what's next!?

"SPRAY THAT DEMON DOWN NOW!", The one that sat to the right of Mindy exclaimed and at once, they all opened fire against me, destroying my jaw and exposing my very insides more and more with every second that passed... I just kept my composure, patiently waiting for the seventh second to pass...

"FUCK!", Someone exclaimed as the infamous 'click, click, click', emitted from the trigger of all of their weapons, making me cry out tears of delight as my wounds healed miraculously before I lunged at them one by one, eating chunks of their flesh and devouring their souls within the first bite, sending them off to the realms of insanity where they will roam forever and ever until they realise their evil ways. Blood splatted everywhere like a hose, painting everything in red, red and MORE red with their pink chunky organs and pieces of red flesh stuck to the walls and ceiling, leaving the rest to look at me wide-eyed with their pupils contacted to my doings... I warned them not to look... Oh well... wait... AHHHHHHH!

"Stay down!", I heard Star exclaim as my mind blanked out several times before I entered the state of 'Flat Line'... Dammit... just when I was about to get full... I smiled and looked up into his white eyes as I laid on the blood coated floor, dampening my clothes and staining my body in the tasty blood.

"Star, hit her one more time and she'll snap out of her insanity. But for the love of Mindy and Ruby, ONLY do it once or else she'll never see the light ever again", Chaos warned and leaned over me, looking straight into my eyes with his dark red ones... haha! We totally look alike in my dark form! Only I'm dead in that form and I have to wait a whole month for it to heal properly... Bummer, but in a way, WHO CARES!

"Hastela la viesta", Star said, making me chuckle slightly before closing my eyes slowly, ready to loose consciousness. "Baby", He said right before everything went dark and silent... Just the way I like it... Alls well, it ends blood well!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review to what you thought about this story so far, I'll gladly appreciate it and it'll help me write due to the powerful motivation I receive from reading feedback. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**See? Insanity is the blasted reason why we cannot control the truths!"**_

"_**Light? Darkness? They're both the same no matter what. Both blinds us from the opposite"**_

"_**Jokes on you, thinking that YOU'RE smarter than the insane!"**_

"_**It ain't about how hard you can hit. It's about how strong stand"**_

"_**Strength doesn't come from just muscles, it comes from how much pain you can resist!"**_


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Are Forever

**Before we start this off, I just want to say that I MIGHT make a chapter about the events in the two week time skip. If you want me to, then tell me down in the reviews section. If it does happen, then it'll be posted on my PREVIOUS story: 'FrostBitten: Test Of Courage'. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Friends Are Forever

Frost's POV

The room I was in was small, dim and made entirely of cracked stone. I shot up from the white, uncomfortable bed that I was tucked in and blinked blankly... Two days I've been asleep... Surprisingly I don't feel drowsy or light headed. First time in my entire life to wake up feeling refreshed... I smiled and shook my head vigorously, making my long, black hair flutter to the left and right like waves of the sea. I stopped and sighed, feeling the harsh coldness of the room conquer my bones furiously, causing my body to shiver as I tried to move my arms... Hmm? I can't move them? I tried once again and felt some sort barrier made of rope restrict me from doing so. What what!? I gasped in shock and fear as I ignored the harsh winter temperature that surrounded this small room and tried to struggle out of my bounds of rope that held me in an uncomfortable embrace... Why?! What did I do!? I felt my heart drop as I continued to fight against my odds, burning my arms in the process due to friction of the rope and my arms rubbing against each other...

"Mindy!?", I called out her name, only to be responded back by my own echo twice that held despair and grief... No hope... "Chaos!?", I called again, only to be responded once again by my own echoes wielding nothing but despair and anxiety. "Drago...", I whispered out, feeling like my life was worth nothing... I knew of these rooms... the execution rooms. But why me!? What did I do to earn such a fate!? Argh... My right wrist...

"Frost, they're going to kill you publicly for mass murder", I heard Drago say in fear from within my mind, casing me to shudder and feel my bones rattle and vibrate to the intense feeling of dread... "There's not a lot of time left, do what you can. I'm putting all of my trust into you", He said, making me grit my teeth as I could feel my salty waterworks begin to form up from within the back of my eyes, causing my vision to blur slightly. Damn...

"I'll go on without them all... But, I will never forget about them", I whispered and grit my teeth as a tear dropped from my right eye, rolling down my smooth cheek and splattering onto the hard, uncomfortable white bed that I sat on in despair... I nodded to myself, knowing what I could do to escape... "Ezarca, Exzera...", I whispered.

Nexus's POV

Here we sat, on royal, comfortable gold seats as we where all tucked in under the large dark blue marbled table that had some black heraldic design of a dragon. I smiled and shook my head slightly as I looked around the circular, smooth table with my light purple eyes, glowing slightly and making a few stare at me in mystery to who I am and why I'm even here in the first place. I too am confused, but hey! I practically AM from the direct royal bloodline of the Arachnids. So I have a good, fair reason to commit to this meeting. Frost hasn't woken up in two days and I'm staring to feel somewhat worried about her since their departure is tomorrow, right after high noon. The polished, large room we all where in was really damn pretty. And when I say pretty, I MEAN pretty. The walls where tiled pale and reflected us all in a distorted fashion as the ceiling arched its way towards the climax at the top with a golden chandelier dangling down from it via a large, grey chain. The aroma of this room felt powerful and chilly, making my black, cat-like ears twitch slightly as the Spider King, Claw, cleared his throat, echoing three times in this hollow room, casting an eerie silence upon us all as we all speared him with out piercing eyes. He took in an almighty breath of the cold air that surrounded us like an invisible haze, slightly inflating his chest before he opened his mouth to let out his wise words like the king he truly is.

"Good afternoon, members of the Great Fifteen and member of the Sacred", he said and cleared his hoarse throat once more before quickly apologising, then carrying on with his speech. "Tomorrow is their departure, now, you all are very well aware of what possible outcomes might occur", He said in a serious tone, making some of the kings of the different kingdoms nod slightly, making me sigh quietly just before my attention, along with the others, were stolen by someone to the right as he spoke out a piece of his mind.

"Yes, we are all very aware of what could possibly happen, but I can't stress enough about Frost's murderous nature", He said, making me blind and a few others nod their head firmly in this cold, cool room of gathered kings from across Corozin, our great continent.

"Precisely", One to the left said and used his right index finger to fix up his glassed from threw middle, emitting a slight glint of light that caused me to suspect something else was going on besides the events tomorrow and the task Frost has to accomplish. Hmm... "He is able to wield such a destructive power without loosing his mind all of a sudden unless provoked in a serious way. For example, Mindy gets killed in action, that's one way to trigger him. But as of now, we have to refer to Frost as 'She'", He said in a serious tone and sighed just before another king took over the conference with his loud, kingly voice.

"His powers are more than enough to destroy the entire continent in one fatal swoop! That's why we're going to execute him in public for mass murder!", He exclaimed and slammed his right, clenched fist onto the table, making everyone including me, stare at him as if he was a mad man. The echoes of the booming slam ceased, allowing someone the freedom to continue the conference.

"What makes you think that he's evil?", The king right beside me who wore white, shiny armour and had white hair said as he smiled passively at everyone around the table. "He'd help anyone who's in trouble, slay the evil and do his best to protect the ones he loves", he said and shook his head left and right trice before letting out a loud sigh of disappointment. "I know that you all want him dead, but, if he dies, then all hope does too...", he whispered the final five words like they meant everything to him. I stared at him blankly and blinked before looking straight down at the dark blue table, just listening to everything.

No one talked for about fifteen seconds, all as silent as the darkness from within an asylum... I knew what I had to do. It's now or never... After all, I am still considered as a king... I looked up and took in a deep, loud breath of courage as my heart began to beat and pump my crimson will all over my body, increasing my confidence and courage by a mile. I opened my mouth and began to speak out MY own words.

"What will you gain by killing Frost?", I questioned them seriously and clenched my fists from under the table as my heart began to beat as fast as steam pistons. "Can't you all see that he's not evil!? He's had a hard past, respect that! That's why he's a total nut job at times! Will you ever stay the same after seeing everyone and everything you love die right before your very eyes!?", I yelled and grit my teeth, feeling a warm, firm hand rest onto my right shoulder, I darted my light purple eyes to the right to see a pair of dark red ones. My heart leapt with happiness and shock the moment they glowed as a few strands of purple slowly swayed in between us... April...

"Excuse me, this is a conference for the kings ONLY", Claw stated and stood up from his seat, emitting a loud, dreadful screech that caused me to cringe slightly with my right eye opened half way. He grit his teeth angrily as everyone stared at my wife with dangerous, soul sucking stares.

She sighed and took in a deep breath before pulling out a brown scroll from behind her with her delicate, white right hand and held it out with her eyes closed as she looked unamused and slightly angry. "Frost is missing from her containment", She said suddenly, making everyone gasp as my eyes where forcefully widened by the pure shock of what she had just said... What... Impossible!... "This scroll is a piece of her mind, I want you all to read it. Nexus, Skull, come with me, we have to go right now before things get out of hand", She said and threw the scroll in the middle of the table. It bounced twice before rolling up to Claw quickly...

I stood up at the exact same time as Skull did, emitting a terribly loud, painful scream of the chair's legs rubbing against the marble tiles underneath us. I cringed to the pain as my ears folded themselves onto my head before I my entire body was lunged to the right by force. Feeling my insides twirl like a machining machine... Dang it April, how fast can you get!?

Drago's POV

So she has decided... The path of the lone wolf. A bold choice, but... I sighed as I looked down and watched as the others followed in her path like a pack of dire wolves chasing down a prey. Running down the stairs of the kingdom like a mad man whilst dodging obstacles and people alike, trying to get as far away as possible from the castle. She really does treasure her life, but in a way, would demolish it for the sake of another. That's what a true definition of a person is... The kings think that they can all take her down, but not in a long shot. After all, I'll be there when necessary. Frost better pick up her pace or they'll catch up... But that's something that I want to happen... Let's see what happens next.

Frost's POV

Argh! C'mon! They're onto me like a pack of wolves! Dammit! I picked up my pace as I pushed myself as hard as possible, running out of the large metal gates as my crystal clear beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and onto my neck. I feel so dirty, but I need to escape from this city or else this world will never see the end of the day when the time arrives. Can't I go any FASTER!? Crap! My legs where beginning to break with every heavy step I took forwards, panting altogether as my vision and body began to weaken with every passing second. No! I have to push forward! Nothing will stop me! I looked to the left and grinned painfully as I changed course towards the massive wall of evergreen trees, standing on the outskirts of the enormous green forest like guardians, ready to block off anyone that proves unworthy of entering. I jumped off the concrete path as I turned to my left and landed on soft, light green grass that where damp and soaked my white socks slightly. The cold breeze swooped down on me, making my hair flutter to the right as the grass and trees rustled like puppets, making me smile slightly, blocking off some of the pain in my abdomen and legs. But not enough to keep my mind straight... My heart smashed against my rib cage like thrusts of a wooden log trying to demolish a castle door. Words can't even describe the pain that was being injected into my system, forcing me to cringe and hyperventilate with ever step I took as I grew slower and slower, feeling like my body could just shut down at any passing moment. COME ON! I CAN'T LOSE TO PAIN! I grit my teeth as I felt tears trickle down my face like soft streams of painful sorrow and despair. I have to ignore the pain... But even if I do, my legs will still break off like a twig. No, I refuse to lose to such unfair logic!

"You have her Mindy!", I heard Chaos scream from behind me as I could begin to hear soft crunches of the green, damp grass from behind, causing me to spark in in new energy and power as my eyes widened in terror. Dammit... I can't outrun Mindy. I pushed forward, feeling the air slap my face as I ran the fastest I have ever gone. My heart began to beat irregularly and painfully like I was on the verge of a heart attack. A debate was held in my mind for a brief two seconds, determining my ultimate fate. My fight or flight...

"Mindy! Don't try to stop me!", I yelled out under my breath as the crunching grew louder and louder with ever passing heart beat.

"Why are you running!?", She called out as I felt my white shirt stretch from behind like someone was pulling on it... Shit!

Dammit, the forest is just right there! Only fifteen meters away then it's capital F for Freedom! I made up my mind in the final second I had... I have to face her, no matter what, I won't let her stop me. "Mindy!", I exclaimed and lunged my feet into the grass, making my body stop completely as Mindy collided with me at full force, causing her to recoil backwards and fall down on her back onto the green, wet grass. She grit her teeth and looked up at me with shock and confusion through her glowing ruby-like eyes. I spun around to face her with my teary, sad face. She gasped and blinked, making me cringe and look away from her... "Please... Don't stop me...", I whispered as more tears fled from my eyes like a waterfall of dread.

"Frost, we won't let anything happen to you... But running away is the cowards way out", She said soothingly and used her arms to help herself up onto her feet. I grit my teeth and looked back at her with my dark brown, sore eyes as all of my energy began to deplete out of me like rain streaming down a window pane on a dark, gloomy night.

"Who said I was running away?", I asked and clenched my fists as she walked up to me passively, the others where quickly making progress towards us, making my body suddenly spark up with more energy but I needed to explain something to Mindy first before I go... "Mindy... I'm going solo. So please, don't try to sto...", I was suddenly cut off by a tremendous amount of pain spiking throughout my entire abdomen like a spear was just thrown into me... I grit my teeth and cried harder to the pain within me, causing me to fall down to my knees and making Mindy crouch down beside me, rubbing my back soothingly with her left hand... Then something hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite... How could I think that they wouldn't be there for me?... How selfish have I become?

"Don't say that", She whispered and hugged me from around my waist as a cold air blew from the right, causing everything to dance to the influence of the soft breeze. I dug my face into her neck and began to sob out all of my sadness and worries in the form of beads of salty tears. "We'll always be there for you, even when you're on the verge of death, we'll all be there, ready to save you", She whispered soothingly into my right, grey cat-like ears and bit onto it softly. I felt my heart tremble to what she had just said, making my sob soften as she continued to stroke my back soothingly to comfort me... I'm afraid... I've tried to fight everything in my path because of fear...

"Mindy... I'm sorry", I apologised in a whisper as my throat began to tingle slightly due to the harsh amount of emotions bombarding me left, right and centre. "I... I've become so selfish and cold blooded, haven't I?".

She sighed and released my right ear from her soft jaws before holding me tighter within her burning embrace of sorrow and love. "You where just afraid... Don't worry Frost, we're a team and friends altogether", She whispered just as the others arrived right behind her with a large smile of confidence, making me look up at them with widened eyes and a small smile.

"I though you promised that I'll be coming with you on you're journey", Frosty joked and smiled warm heartedly as the others laughed quietly to her joke. I smiled and chuckled as Mindy smiled and stared into my dark brown eyes. "So don't go soloing on me and Mindy. You two are the duos!", she exclaimed and everyone nodded and muttered something.

"Frost, you can't go on an adventure without us", Milk stated and placed both her hands onto her hips, striking a confident pose with a large smile across her white, silky smooth face. "After all, I'm your guardian, so I won't let even the king himself touch you".

I smiled more brightly and felt my tears stream down my face once again, but in happiness instead of sorrow... I'm so lucky to have friends like them... every single one of them contains a part of me... and if I loose them, then I loose myself.

"Frost, Frost, Frost", Star said with a smile with his hands folded over his chest as he stood as straight as a statue with a proud look across his face. I sighed an looked into his white eyes, patiently waiting for him to say something inappropriate. "My second wife, you mustn't run away like that. Running away from something is only going to make it worse. You have to fight your way through", He said, making everyone gasp in surprise and shock. Haha! The first time he's actually said something that makes sense!

"Star, now we can conclude that you truly ARE and old, wise man", Sapphire joked and slapped the back of Star with her right hand as she smile.

"I'm THRITEEN!", Star exclaimed and turned to his left, staring angrily at Sapphire with a clenched fist held up in front of his face like a weapon of mass destruction... I chuckled, feeling my body begin to shut down as a surge of painless, pins and needles flooded my entire body, making me feel as weak as grass before I smiled one last time and closed my eyes... The last thing I saw, was Mindy's bright red eyes that shone in the sun like jewels...

Sino's POV

I sat alone on the grass, gazing up into the night sky as the others sat around a bright camp fire not too far behind me. The forest is a good place to start an adventure, but I can't use any other weaponry except for modern ones. A knife I'm alright with, but with a blade, I'll probably behead myself the moment I swing, Heck, even a half a kilo sword would be too difficult for me... That's what separates us from them... They can cope with both sides while we rely on modern tec. A warm sigh slipped from my damp, pink lips along with a white puff of steam that quickly disappeared into nothing but the cold air that danced around me like children in a circle... There's more to the world than to what us humans know of. They've taught us of mythology, saying that it only existed at a certain time and that magic was fake... But here, it's all possible. They call this land Minecraftia, but it's real name is Six Point. Well, that's what I've read. They based off the game Minecraft from this land and a whole bunch of other stuff like Creepypastas on the creatures here. That's unbelievable but at the same time, scary.

I took in a deep breath and blinked as I continued to stare up into the amazing night sky with awe, thinking about life and what's going on around the world. As far as I'm concerned, Earth is many times bigger than what they've taught us in school. Probably fifteen times bigger, but us humans have created some sort of barrier that doesn't let one another to trespass, making OUR world look smaller compared to the real thing... Damn, governments can be so corrupt at times. As of now, we stand as the apex race, dominating over every other being... But that's what we thought. When you see the truth, you resist it and over look it. I hate things like these. Warfare and such but who am I to talk. I have no political power whatsoever. I'm just a corrupted soldier who's been taken in as a friend to someone I was ordered to kill.

"Sino? Are you feeling well?", I heard a familiar female voice ask from behind accompanied with the quiet scrunching of the light green grass.

"Yeah", I said and sighed out another small cloud of white smoke that dissipated into the very air within a second, making me blink blankly as I continued to gaze up into the sky, admiring the breathtaking shimmering dots of the million stars coating the black, cloudless and moonless sky like sprinkles of light.

"I brought you something to eat", Frost said from behind as the scrunching ceased right behind me before she sat down to my right and sighed.

I looked down to my right, staring into her dark brown eyes as another cold gale of wind blew across the forest like a shock wave, making everything from the green grass to our hairs flutter to the right like magic. She looks so beautiful up close. No wonder why Star wants her as his second wife... But how can he married at such a young age? Let alone a princess? I we exchanged smiled before I opened my damp lips to thank her. "Thank you Frost", I said before she gave me a shush-kebab containing roasted meat and some carrots, both sliced up into cubes.

"No worries, after all, it's the least I can do for you warning us about the assassination", She said happily and turned a bit red from embarrassment. She's really shy to new people, but she knows how to control her tone in her voice.

"Ah, it's nothing... anyway, aren't you going to eat as well?", I asked, completely forgetting about the fact that she can't eat meat since she's a cannibal. "I mean...", I said trying to correct my question but I ended up at dead end with my lost words. I hope she doesn't take this as an offence. I don't want my arm eaten, let alone having my insides spilt like a running tap.

She chuckled and sighed out a small puff of smoke before answering my question. "Yeah, Milk was kind enough to donate me a piece of her arm... Tho I feel terrible for doing so. I hate so many things about myself and things yet to come. But still, I have to deal with it one way or another, just like what the wise old man told me earlier", She chuckled and looked up into the night sky with awe, releasing a warm sigh that calmed me down as she began to tear up slightly for an unknown reason.

"Frost? Are you alright?", I asked in a concerned tone, making her chuckle before looking back down at me with a warm hearted smile that made it look like she was hiding something.

She wiped off her building tears with the back of her soft, delicate right hand and blinked blankly before even more tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't mind me", She quickly said and wiped of her tears again with her right hand as a gale of cold wind blew against us once again, playing with our hair and the flora all around us. "I just can't understand why things have to be like this... Why I have a black heart in this form", She whispered and placed her left hand over her chest right where her heart would be... "I mean, what am I saying?", She said weirdly and smiled as she scratched the back of her head with her right hand playfully... She must be having a hard time. A VERY hard time... "Anyway, what's your opinion on FrostBittens?", She asked out of the blue and catching me off guard, causing me to look at her dumbfoundedly as my blood began to cool... Heck, I've never even thought about FrostBittens. What do I say?

"I, umm... Have never thought about it...", I said uneasily and nervously as I looked down to the green, slightly damp grass with my light brown eyes.

"Don't worry then, let's go to the others. It's pretty cold away from the fire", She said and grunted as she stood up off the ground and looked down at me with her dark brown eyes. "As long as you're with us, we won't let anything happen to you. So you're one of us", She said before holding out her right hand for me to take.

I took it with a smile as she pulled me up with a slight grunt that sounded like she was in pain. "Was I too much?", I asked curiously and worriedly as she cradled her right hand like it was about to fall off.

"No, I forgot that my right wrist was in pain. Don't worry about me, just head back and I'll fix this up", She quickly said and cringed as she applied pressure onto her right wrist with her thumb from her left hand.

Frost's POV

I sat on a hard, brown log that had nothing but moss on it and damaged bark. The flickering flames cast distorted black figures of ourselves from behind us, seeming like at any moment in time, they could all just back stab us and end us right here, right now. I have to stop fearing things that have a low chance of occurring. The heat it gave out felt really damn good, making me feel really drowsy but at the same time, I was restless and busy listening to the conversations held by everyone. They had no idea that I could hear them due to how far away I sat. Literally, they where on the other side of the fire whilst I was all alone on the other.

"So Milk, are you sure that you're alright with feeding Frost your flesh?", Chaos asked curiously and inspected Milk's bloodied arm that had fully healed due to a 'special' something that I used.

"Of course I am", She quickly said and sighed. "But to tell you the truth, Frost isn't fine with it. She sometimes weeps for me whenever I have to go through the pain to reconstruct my wound".

"Really?", Diamond asked.

"Yeah", Milk replied.

"Where do we head off to?", Star asked unamused and pinched Chaos's cheeks, making him yelp in pain before giving Star an earth shattering sack-whack, forcing him to let out a loud, blood curling gasp that made me shiver to how much that hurt... Dang it... Star's probably going to be unable to make children when he gets older. But then again, how can an old man get any older?

"Now that's out of the way", Chaos said and took in a deep breath before letting go of a loud sigh. "What do you think of Frost overall, Mindy?", He asked, causing me to be all eyes and ears, anxiously waiting for her to say something.

"Well... I think in both forms, they're heroes", she said and flushed red as she scratched her right shoulder with he left hand slowly. "But I would rather call him and her a reluctant hero... A reluctant hero that I love with all my heart and look up to", she said, making me smile as my heart began to beat in a soothing rhythm. I smiled warm heartedly and eased myself before I heard a loud rustling of leaves from behind me, forcing me to look over my shoulder to see four floating balls of glowing light...

Two where light purple and the next pair beside it where red... I knew immediately who they where...

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Leave a review on anything you want to say or a suggestion for something, and stay tuned for the next chapter Since it contains a new twist that could change Star and Chaos in various ways imaginable! Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you guys, later!**

"_**Running away from something is only going to make it worse. You have to fight your way through", Star-2014 AKA The Old Man**_

"_**Let there be light!"**_

"_**He may be reluctant, but that doesn't mean that he's not a hero!"**_

"_**Eat lead!"**_

"_**An apple a day, keeps the doctors way?"**_

"_**You better make life a masterpiece. After all, you only have one canvas"**_

"_**On the battlefield, you are no longer who you are"**_

"_**Stop fighting with the tip of your blades and start using your heart!"**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Sweet Twist Of Blood

**Just a quick thanks to Random Review for commenting on this story! It motivated me a lot and made me me smile! I will be indeed making the events in the two week time skip, but it'll come in a while since I have a lot in my mind right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

Chapter Five: A Sweet Twist Of Blood

Frost's POV

I don't know why, but I feel like something's going to happen today. My stomach seems to tighten whenever I have this strange feeling so alien to me. Maybe something good, or maybe something bad. I dunno. I sighed and stared up aimlessly into the morning sky with a small smile as the cool air blew across the forest from the right, rustling the colourful tress and flora surrounding us. This is a place where I would like to call home. Quiet, beautiful, fresh air. I sighed just as the wind began to die out into the calm, cold, still air that chilled me to the bone since I wore no winter clothing all thanks to Star, or should I say, the Wise Old Man. Seriously, he looks like the son of Mindy's principal. I chuckled at my own joke and sighed again, only much more quietly as the grass began to rustle against my back, tickling me, making me squirm on the grass in slight annoyance. Agh, things like these have to ruin the moment. Whatever it is that's going on in my mind, I have to snap out of it. Maybe it's because of this new body I'm in? Probably... Ever since, I haven't been thinking as straight as I used to and I feel like... Never mind. I sighed, venting out all of my negative thoughts that blinded me from the glorious, cloudless sky with the shining sun, slowly making it's way over the hills far ahead. Anyway, how did Mindy's father and mother even find us? Does he have like some sort of dragon helping him out? Maybe, maybe not. But I don't see why he wouldn't have one guiding me like Drago. He seems worthy. Unlike me...

"What are you saying, Frost Richtofen?", Drago asked in an eerie, tone that echoed twice, only achievable by ghosts or spirits. Heck, there's no way of getting around Drago. He's like my guardian angle. "I'm no angle", He said, trying to joke. I chuckled and sighed once again. Wait a second... So I never needed to speak verbally to interact with Drago? I shook my head in annoyance and cringed slightly to the sudden realisation that hit me as hard as stones the the back of the head. If I knew earlier, then maybe people wouldn't think of me as someone weird. Dang it... But who cares now, I'm still going with the verbal interaction whether I like it or not. I decide what I want to do. "Stop bashing at yourself and start seeing the good inside of you", He said like a teacher. I imagined him pointing a finger at me and blowing fumes of fire out of his large, flame resistant nostrils. That's all in my imagination tho, so I have no idea on what he may look like, but, I think I may have seen him when I was younger. Maybe twice only... but then again, I was insane at the time and tormented to the limit, so of course I would see something unbelievable.

"I can't stop thinking about things", I whispered and loosened myself up, ignoring the ticklish grass that was pressed against my back like a soft bed as the wind blew softly from the right, chilling me to the very bone and soul. "There's so many things I want to find out. I'm so confused sometimes...", I added and shook my head slightly as a small piece of grass landed on my nose, making me smile warmly before it shook of to the side.

"Is that so?", Drago asked slowly and snorted out what sounded like piping hot flames. I blinked blankly and watched as a few colonies of small, white swirly clouds that resembled fairy floss glided into the light blue sky, blocking some of the sun but not enough to change the light it gave off to the land. So many things... "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you for a different reason", He suddenly said as I heard a girlish moan from the far right, probably from the other side of the unlit, charred camp fire.

"Anything", I yawned and turned my head to the right to see everyone fast asleep, all eyes closed and snoring peacefully and calmly... funny, I recalled Star snoring as if there was a war held from within him... Maybe Sindy knocked him out cold due to his annoying nature. But deep down within him, he's actually a great person. Bright heart, good listener and misunderstood. But still, an old man is an old man.

"Well... Let's just say that Star may not be old OR a man", Drago said just as another gust of wind blew from the right, introducing a brief silence, only to be broken by me with a quiet sigh of confusion... I stared blankly at the unlit camp fire with my dark brown eyes aimlessly as Drago's words began to echo like they meant something...

Star... Not an old man?... Not old... Not a man... WAIT WHAT!? I my eyes widened from the sudden electric shock I received from just figuring out what Drago had meant by Star not being an man anymore. I call lies! I sat up quickly and rubbed the back of my head as I stared as the figure with white hair from across the unlit camp fire, looking like they had just woken up a few seconds ago... Phew... I though Drago meant that Star was a girl! Haha! Why would I even think that Star would change into a girl? I chuckled and stared at Star as he managed to get up onto his feet, revealing his entire body that didn't look different from his normal body, making me grin and thank everything that he hasn't changed like me.

"Haha! Very funny Frost!", He said sarcastically in a girlish tone... What? I must be imagining things! "I see you over there Frost! Tell me what on earth did you do to me!", He exclaimed as he turned around and made eye contact with me instantly, like he knew exactly where I was. What the hell is going on!?

"Can you keep it down Star? I'm trying to...", Chaos said as he was woken up by Star's loud, girlish yell. My eyes darted to Chaos who was laying on the ground, still in his sleeping position beside Milk. The moment he stopped, he turned to me with widened, red eyes that looked feminine. Oh no... Not him too! This is a dream! A nightmare! Come on! Wake up!

With shock and fear, I scrambled up to my feet as Star stormed up to me furiously with both fists clenched into balls of hurt, ready to lunge one into my gut and rupture my organs for good. I grit my teeth and took a step backwards as Star then began to sprint up to me at FULL speed, kicking dust up into the air from behind him as she yelled out her battle cry... Oh good grief... My heart began to throb as hard as pistons and it hurt my chest like a miniature heart attack, only it wasn't going to kill me. I couldn't even move myself! The shock of Star becoming a girl was more than enough to send anyone's sanity down to Davy Jones Locker. Let alone Chaos becoming one! Argh!

"Frost!", Star yelled out at the top of her lungs as she tackled me down onto the green, slightly damp grass from underneath me, causing me cringe from the immense pain that struck my back like hard rocks. She pinned me down my the hands and sat on top of me with her teeth clenched like furious rivals as her now silver eyes has the scent of rage buried deep down within them. Her hair was long and instead of white, it was silver! Light silver to be exact and her clothing was extremely loose, seeming like her white long pants could fall off at any moment in time. I stared up at her in pure shock and confusion to why this was even happening in the first place and why she thinks that its MY fault. She cringed and tightened her grip from around my wrists painfully as she began to breath heavily like she was about to release all hell onto me... Suddenly, she loosened up and smiled warm heartedly for no absolute reason at all and laughed like a childish girl. "I really got you there, didn't I?", She laughed and released me from her strong bounds as she continued to sit on top of me, applying even more weight onto me which made rolling out useless. After all, Star isn't an easy one to get away from. I learnt that the hard way.

"Star?", I asked uneasily as she continued to laugh. What the hell? How is this even possible? What magic is responsible for this madness!? "When did you change?", I asked curiously, making her slide off me and quickly pull me up straight, ceasing her child-like laughter before regaining her composure, leaving me as the only one to be completely dumbfounded.

"Well, last night me and Chaos changed all of a sudden by some magical force and BAM!", She clapped her hands on her last word, making me flinch back in fright before she carried on with her explanation. "And it just happened. Chaos fainted but I was in complete awe to my new body... And I know exactly how you feel Frost. It's not easy being in a body you're not used to", She added and sighed sadly.

"Do you feel different?", I asked worriedly. Star smiled and was about to say something, until a gust of wind blew dust into our faces. I closed my eyes tightly, not letting in any of the irritating dust to penetrate my first line of defence. After a few seconds, it died out, inviting me to open my eyes slowly, staring into another pair of dark red ones... Chaos!?

"Did you do this!?", She exclaimed and grabbed me my the shoulders in distress, making my eyes widen and my heart beat twice as fast as steam pistons. Argh... I don't know how much more of this I can handle. "Please tell me that you can change me back! Milk may look at me differently if I'm in this form!", She stated in the verge of letting loose of his water works that where building up from within her dark red eyes.

"C...Calm down Chaos", I said soothingly, but to no avail. She dug her nails into my shoulders, making me grit my teeth in pain just as Star held me from under my arms with his from the elbows, rendering escape as an invalid option. "S...Star!?", I exclaimed in sudden shock as she bit my right ear, making me flush red and squirm within her grasp like my life was on the front line of incineration. I don't know what her motives may be, but if she crosses the line, then I'll eat her myself!

"Relax Frost", She mumbled and bit harder onto my right, grey cat-like ear, causing me to cringe in pain. Dammit, I need an idea to escape her! If I shout then she'll only bite harder! Come on, I need something! Anything!

"Tell me what you're going to do to me?", I demanded in a concerned tone, making her spark up and release my ear, leaving a painful bite mark that felt like it would be bothersome for at least five days.

"Tell her Chaos", Star quickly said and held me more tighter.

Chaos nodded and sighed as she wiped off a tear from her eye with the back of her right hand. "You see, last night we intended to inject you with an adaptive potion while you where asleep. But we were unable to due to the major distraction of us changing into THESE forms", She explained in a soothing whisper, making me tremble in complete fear as I imagined what they where planning to do to me. I grit my teeth painfully hard as I begged for them not to inject me with green syringes I had received from the king himself inside of the wooden box he gifted to me. I understood why he gave them to me, seeing that during the two weeks we stayed over at Mindy's place I would not stop over reacting for the simplest things. Heck, sometimes even now... Damn... no, I bet they're bluffing. There's no way they could bring the syringes with them! They expired eight days ago!

"Don't lie to me Chaos", I muttered angrily and stared straight into her dark red eyes that shone in the morning sunlight that slowly made it's way towards high noon.

"What are you talking about?", Star exclaimed in confusion to what Chaos had just said. "Your supposed to tell her that were going to made take a bath with us!", She stated loudly. I chocked on the very air and was completely petrified to what she just said, while Chaos was looking right into Star's eyes like he was a mad man. Or should I say, a mad woman.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that!?", Chaos exclaimed angrily and grit her sharp, white teeth angrily as Star and her engaged in an all out staring contests, the winner takes all.

"When I raised my eyebrow, it meant to tell Frost that we where going to bathe with her!", Star yelled right next to my bloody ears, giving me an electric shock that made my heart lunge right at my rib cage head on like a freight train carrying coal. Bloody hell Star!

"How was I supposed to know that!? Are you mentally challenged!?", Chaos yelled out, making my ears throb to the intense amount of pain and loudness of their voices. ESPECIALLY Star's voice.

"Who are you calling mentally challenged!?", She screamed out excruciatingly loud RIGHT next to my ears, causing my ears to burst, replacing all noise with chimes of soothing bells as my mind blanked out twice from the migraine that Star gave to me via her loud mouth... Dammit guys!

Mindy's POV

This has got to be the most craziest things I have ever seen in my entire life! What the heck is going on? First Frost and now Star and Chaos? Damn, things are only to get weirder by the day. Things can't get worse... I hope not. My job is to watch over the three like they where all pre-schoolers and believe me, it feels like it as well. Star would not stop annoying Frost with embarrassing question and Chaos all of a sudden became hypersensitive with her new body! I only accepted this small task to check on Frost to see if she was alright and I certainly did make the right choice. If it weren't for me, then she would have already been eaten by an oversized centipede due to Star's stupid prank and almost taken away by a group of wolves, but surprisingly, it was Chaos's fault at the time. I feel so sorry for Frost having to go through such a pain in the rear.

Frost's POV

I don't know why Mindy decided to bring us back to the camp site early, but I assume that maybe she can feel what's happening to her parents. That's just a blind guess but I've heard that things like that a possible and actually exist. After all, I have seen so many things that defy the laws of physics and logic altogether. Mindy led us quickly through the large, towering evergreen trees that where as strong as stone with complete haste and worry. Something must've happened. Me, Chaos and Star followed her in suit as a calm wind blew over us, making my two blades rustle gently. If something has happened to the others, then I'll be ready to take whom out with my bare teeth! The ground we ran on was brown, plane and very dusty. With every step I took forward, I felt more and more dread begin to fill me up slightly like a dripping tap with a small cup under it. The sun was now at high noon, shining it's warm rays of sunlight onto us from high above the light blue sky that always seemed to make me smile. But not this time. Not if something has happened to the others! Not too far ahead, I could see the outlines of large creatures in the middle of a small forest clearance where we established our base. I squinted my eyes to gain more focus on the creatures I saw, then, they came to life in a horrifying manner... I gulped as my heart sank and at the same time, my tail's fur spiked up like the hairs of a frightened cat, indicating that I'm indeed frightened.

Mindy growled in anger as she began to run much more faster, kicking up a lot more dirt from behind her like a blinding brown haze of irritating specks. "I will not allow them to devour anyone!", She exclaimed and held her right hand up behind her back and grasped onto the handle of her Blitzerg that was held within a black, metallic case for safety reasons. "Frost, Chaos, Star, don't hold back!", She commanded in a threatening tone as a flash of light blue emitted from in front of her face. I grit my teeth, knowing what it was. She's activated her ability to see time at a different pace. Instantly, she disappeared from in front of us like she had just vanished into the very thin air. But that wasn't the case. Only thirteen more meters to go till we're at the middle of the camp! Three seconds till we engage in combat!...

"MINDY! WATCH OUT!", I heard Ruby exclaim from high up above, making me grunt as I stopped in my tracks to look up in pure shock and horror. What I saw, really made me want to throw up all of last nights contents due to the disgusting appearance of the giant insects. Everyone but us four where stuck and wrapped in sticky thread by a massive black, hairy spider that was easily the size of TWO double storied buses put side by side one another. It's showed off it's glistening white fangs with yellowish slime drooling out onto it's claws attached to the side of it's hideous face. What scared me the most was it's eyes. It's thirty, blood lusting eyes that stared right into our souls, sending blood curling vibes all over my entire body and throbbing my heart painfully. "DON'T GO THERE!", Ruby warned Mindy as she jumped back a couple of meters, just avoiding a stab from a giant green praying mantis that blew off chunks of the earth like an explosion, proving extremely dangerous and above all, hostile. A brown smoke slithered its way up like hot steam as the mantis pried out it's spiky left claw and let out a menacing screech, luckily not loud enough for me nor the others to cringe to.

"Alright! Time for us to save the day!", Star exclaimed and pulled out her staff from behind her back as she grit her teeth in courage and confidence.

"You got it!", Chaos said confidently and pulled out her massive, forty kilo, black, breaker class sword from behind her back with a loud grunt as she struggled to keep herself upright... That's odd... Now that I think of it, the same thing happened to me when I used my blades... I felt like I was unable to wield them properly. I must've been sleepy... There's no way!

"Let's do this!", Star said and held out her staff in front of her with her right hand and aimed it right at the giant praying mantis with like an expert marksman. "One shot, one kill!", She stated and smirked... "Huh?", She said suddenly in a confused tone as absolutely nothing happened, except for Mindy to continue to fight against the massive mantis like it was her arch nemesis in life. Hacking and slashing away it's arms with ease before plunging her blade right into the creatures mouth and exiting from the back of it's crunchy skull, causing green chunky blood to ooze out and splash all over the place like a small fountain.

"I... can't wield my blade...", Chaos grunted and grit her teeth before letting it go from the handle, causing it to dig itself straight into the hard, cold ground with complete ease and resembling a legendary blade. "What's going on!?".

"I can't use my magic!", Star exclaimed under peer pressure as the infamous 'Slurp' of a spider emitted from right above us, inflicting fear right into my very heart and soul as I slowly tilted my head backwards to be face to face with the bringer of death... "AHH!", Star screamed from the right of me just as I made a bold decision to dive forwards, barely dodging a bite that would've ended me in a horrifying manner. Agh, I have to be more careful and more aware of my surroundings!

"Frost! Plea...", Chaos said from behind, forcing me to turn around in shock to see both him and Star where tied up in sticky, warm thread by the giant spider before they where taken high up to the top of the web, re grouping with the others who too, where all in the same sticky situation. Damn, I can't be making jokes right now! I have to put my mind into the game!

"Frost, let's slay this beast", Mindy said as she rushed up to me and stood by me on the right, shoulder to shoulder as she held out her mighty blade dangerously in front of her stomach. I gave her a firm nod and raised both my hands behind by back and grasped tightly onto the handles of my blades. Ezarca and Exzera! Let's do this! I pulled out both my legendary weapons with a smile of confidence... hmm?

"Frost... You may want to look down at your so called 'Blades'", Mindy said with a slight smile of amusement before looking straight back up at the giant spider while I was dazed to what she has just said to me. Why do I need to tho? Well, they definitely DO feel a lot lighter by maybe four kilos but so what?... Four kilos? Hold on...

Very slowly, I looked down to my hands, expecting to see two long legendary blades with my name engraved into the cross section of the blade in glowing red, but to be struck by confusion and shock the moment I saw TWO pistols in my grasp... What!?... Argh... I shook my head and grit my teeth painfully hard at the thought that my two blades have changed into pistols. Dammit... Alright, this'll have to do. I'll complain later but as of now, my friends are about to become lunch and there's no way in the world that I'm ever going to allow that! The pistols where extremely smooth to the touch and the middle of the guns had a black stripe that had my name in glowing red, looking like they where etched in with a knife. But, at the beginning of my name, the names of the corresponding weapon was written on it with the same font. Ezarca in my right and Exzera in my left... What made it even more bizarre what that it had absolutely NO ammunition clip or magazine under the black, leather handle that wrapped around the stainless steel handle like a vine around a jungle tree.

"Doesn't matter right now", I whispered and looked straight up to see the spider slowly making it's way down, opening it's mouth and revealing it's massive, glistening white jaws lined with hundreds of razor sharp teeth, resembling barbed wires. "Cause we're on a journey to save the world", I said and smiled as I held up both my hands and shot simultaneously with both pistols, pulling down on the black painted triggers with my index fingers and fighting back the recoil.

"Move!", Mindy exclaimed as it let out a blood curling screech of pure agony. She shoved me to the side and jumped back to just barely dodge it's jaws from devouring her whole or in pieces. Either way, she would've died. "Get ready! It's releasing it's babies!", She exclaimed and backed away as the spider bloated up slightly before at least fifty large spiders scrambled out of it's large, black sack. I cringed and gasped to the horrifying scene that cause my heart to skip a beat as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror. What ever I do, I MUST not lose!

"Black heart", Drago whispered within my mind, making nod firmly with my eyes closed before I opened them up to see myself surrounded by what looked like thirty, wolf sized spiders that all hissed at me like snakes, trying to induce some sort of fear into me. No... I won't lose to such disgusting things! No offence Sindy. I chuckled at my own joke as my eyes became red, indicating my thrust for blood shed. Now I may begin!

A cold breeze of air swooped by us, making everything shake and rustle in the wind like it was their master. My hair fluttered behind me magically as I felt everything move slowly... I see. Mindy's using her time field ability. Better not waste it then! LET THE BLOOD SPILL! I immediately held out both my hands to the side in a 'T' position and shot two spiders as they failed to pounce onto me, receiving a bullet to the face and spilling their red blood all over the place. Hahaha! Let's kill! LET MY SANITY DEPLETE TO NEGATIVE FIVE!

"Taste lead and enjoy it!", I cried with a smile as I began to go trigger happy, shooting left, right and centre with both pistols as licked my pink, damp lips full of their blood. It tastes like grapes! Hahahaha! Nothing can stop me! Die, die, DIE! "Witness my lust for blood!", I screamed out loud and shot the twenty fifth spider. The death of their brothers and sisters scared off the rest of them making them scramble back towards they mommy. Too bad SHE'LL be the main course of an all you can eat buffet! Extra KETCHUP included!

"Don't loose your mind Frost!", Mindy warned, making me smile as I darted my eyes to the right, staring right into her red and blue eyes that shone in the bright light of the sun as she stared into my deep, demonic red ones filled with the lust for blood and slaughter. I can't help it at all! I just want to see it all tear up! I feel like... eating her... haha! I haven't tasted her yet. Maybe she'll taste better than the delicious Milk! OH HOW TEMPTING! HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! "F...Frost?", She said in a worried tone. YES! WORRY ABOUT ME! WORRY ABOUT ME INSTEAD OF YOURSELF!

"Get a hold of yourself Frost!", Drago commanded angrily and concerned. Haha, he thinks I'll listen? Did he really think that ME, the Black Heart would listen to such a beast!? Let alone a Dragon!? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHA!

I can't restrain myself... Shit... argh! No... I can't loose against insanity! Come on! I won't let anything harm Mindy or the others! ARGH!... I fell down onto my knees in pure pain as I clenched onto my head like it was about to explode from the massive headache I was experiencing as a side effect to the battle that was held within my very mind. My sanity against insanity... I need to restrain my body if I want the others to live... besides, the spider has already fled the scene and released the others from their sticky bounds, probably a way of saying sorry or surrender.

"Stay away from me!", I exclaimed in pain as my body began to undergo some sudden bursts of numbness and stiffness. Dammit!... if the outside is still insane, then I can shoot myself in the head and knock myself out cold since my mind is sane... Come on! "Don't get too close to me! Please! My insanity wants to kill you all!", I yelled out in complete fear and shock as everyone and everything fell silent as they all watched me in shock and horror. Even the trees and those who where banished to insanity would weep for my pain as I battled it with everything I had. My life was on the line right now... That was only an assumption, so I have no idea if I'll die or get knocked out cold from the bullet... Damn these risks!

"Shoot your heart! Destroy the Heart of Darkness! Black Heart!", Drago cried out and snorted out flames as my body began to move on its own. Insanity is going to take over my mind once again! No! I...Can't... Fight back!

Bang... it echoed within my mind as my eyes widened in the sudden feeling of nothingness... No pain, no reaction... nothing at all... I looked up slowly to see a girl with silver hair, holding a pistol other than mine in her right hand, breathing out hot, white smoke from the small hole at the tip of the gun... I smiled slightly as I fell onto my back with an echoing thud onto the hard, brown floor that was painted in crimsons...

"The heart of darkness has been destroyed Frost Richtofen", Drago said as time seemed to stop. Everyone and everything froze in time, resembling live statues that all looked down at me in dread and despair... "Frost Richtofen... Serenity is crying for you... She saw what you just did and she's extremely upset...". I blinked blankly and began to feel drowsy... extremely drowsy... "She doesn't want you to take such risks like allowing insanity to over take you for a simple fight... but now it's all over, thanks to your brave battle with your insanity, Star was able to shoot your heart just before the insanity took over your mind".

"Drago...", I whispered before feeling the life flow out of my body like steam. "Will I die?", I asked curiously without feeling any emotion whatsoever.

He laughed and sighed. "You'll be in your dark form until you figure out how to change forcefully instead of dying", He stated, making me smile slightly before I felt my entire body begin to slowly... sleep...

Serenity's POV

Frost. Frost. You're everything to me! I can't bare to see you turn into such a demonic being! Please Drago...tell him to never do it again... he's the only person I have! My only family... Everyone's been taken away from me ever since the raid that occurred four months ago... Please, don't ever do it again!... I love you so much! I want to talk to you! I want to hug you! Please... What did I do wrong... to have such a fate... to live like this... I cried into my knees as I hugged them with all my might in the corner of my eternal prison. The floor was cold, the atmosphere was filled with dread and despair with a mix of loss for hope... all but mine. I believe that Frost will come to save us all and regain order to our kingdom.

"Serenity?", Drago whispered from my left, making me sob even more harder as I clenched my fists tightly in sadness. "Frost promised that he would never do it again", He said, making me sniff as I looked up to my left, staring right into Drago's red, shiny eyes that gave off a slight glow of hope and happiness along with trust. He wasn't a really big dragon, but he definitely is one of the Six Point Defenders, protecting everyone and everything in Corozin with the help of people that they entrust their powers in. Like how Mindy's father, Nexus, has Deyll as his dragon. Just like how Frost has Drago as his own dragon... I however, may not be a a dragon or whatever, but I am somehow able to talk to Mindy... I can now see why I was... Because she was destined to meet with Frost. Everything happens for a reason. "I promise you that in four days, he'll be here, holding you in his arms", he said with a slight smile before changing his form into a man who wore everything in black. "And I'll be the one who'll bring him here. If there's something that I have learnt from Frost, it's to look away from what others say about your future and make your own".

I smiled and wiped off my tears before holding both my hands close to my heart in happiness and warmth. "Thank you...", I said and almost cried again but I fought off my tears with the happiness in my heart and soul as he approached me and sat down beside me like he he was my guardian angle...

"Make sure that you comb your silky light blue hair every day and to clean yourself regularly", He said and held strands of my light blue hair in his left hand before smiling, looking straight into my eyes with his light blue ones that matched mine almost perfectly...

"I've always done so", I whispered and smiled warm heartedly.

"Good girl...", he said and suddenly paused. "Have the goblins been treating you badly?", He asked all of a sudden after a brief two seconds of silence.

"Yeah...", I whispered and sill held my smile, remembering everything they have done to me... Everything.

"Well, don't worry about them. Just try to keep your pretty face clean for Frost when he comes and hugs you, alright?", He said cheerfully.

"I will", I whispered and gave him a firm nod... Frost... I can't wait for you!

**Wow! This has got to be my longest chapter so far in this story! Leave a review if you want to say something or want to suggest something! It's free and it wouldn't hurt, plus, it really helps me a lot whenever I read reviews. Stay tuned for then next chapter, and I'll see you all, later!**

"_**You can say that again!"**_

"_**Stop fighting for something pointless and fight for something that will benefit you"**_

"_**The past is literally in the past, so stop trying to take it with you to the future"**_

"_**A Crimson and a FrostBitten? Now THAT'S a force to be reckoned with!"**_

"_**When life gives you lemons, make lemonade"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tears And True Feelings

**Thank you Random Review for giving me the motivation and courage to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

Chapter Six: Tears And True Feelings

Ruby's POV

I grit my teeth and clenched my head with my hands as I sat behind a tree, listening to what the others where saying under the night, glowing sky. I... I don't want anything to happen to daddy... please, this is just a dream! A nightmare! Agh! I pulled on my red hair in between my fingers and sobbed to what they all where saying... all but Mindy and Frost... He's going to... NO! I don't want anything like that to ever happen to anyone! Please... I love him so much... And mindy will go insane if he does..

"Ruby?", I heard a worried voice from the left, making me ease my stress slightly as I turned my head to the left. A pair of red, glowing eyes and strands of purple, silky hair caused me to grit my teeth and sob harder, raining my salty beads of sadness onto the green grass that I sat on. "What's wrong? Did Star make fun of you again?", She asked and walked up to me with haste and sat down to my left with a small grunt. The grass crunched quietly under her as she used both her hands to hold my wet face, staring right into my eyes as I stared into hers with sadness and worry... She doesn't know about it... "I told you before that the only place where you can cry is in Frost's arms or mine", She whispered soothingly and smiled warmly, making me burst into even more tears as I let go of my hair and grasped onto her white shirt and burrowed my face into her chest as I cried uncontrollably... I felt her warm arms slither behind me, holding me in a warm embrace of love as she rubbed her face against my head. "It's alright. Frost will never leave us. Knowing him, he will never back down from anything. He will fight until the moment he can see us again... That's who he is and who he'll always be", She whispered into my red, cat like ears before nibbling one one of them softly, making me giggle in the middle of my sob... Frost...

Frost's POV

A dream. A strange dream. Star and Chaos swapped genders and I was thinking of eating Mindy. Haha! I must've been drinking expired milk or something! Speaking of Milk, I wonder how Candy and Cream are going... I hope they're alright, cause if I hear that anything bad has happened to either of them, I'll turn around and sprint straight back to the castle and demolish ANYONE who tried to mess with them. I care too much for the others... Is that a good thing? It is in a way... but somewhat bad. I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I'm sure it's just the drowsy effect playing with my mind every time I wake up from a long nap. It's been four minutes since I had awaken and I'm still sitting down on the soft, green grass, gazing up into the red sky mixed with a great dose of purple. Dawn is one of the most memorable times of the day. Especially in a place like this... away from the city, fresh air filled with the essence of adventure and freedom. Just the way I like it. I sighed out a warm smoke from my damp pink lips and smiled warmly as I continued to star up into the early morning sky, admiring the glistening specks of white dots that always reminded me that I'm not alone... Life is full of mysteries, forcing the curiosity of the people to investigate and to solve these mysteries. The air today felt cool and much more forgiving than most days, feeling good on my skin as the air continually blew from up ahead, causing my eyes to sting slightly but not enough for me to cringe in irritation. I have so many questions that need answering... Like why am I fighting and spilling blood? What is my reason? Is it to save everything I love? To save Serenity?... I have no clue at all, but one thing's for certain that I will not back down. I know heavy the burden on my back is and I know that at any moment it could ultimately crush me... Such is life... Ups, downs, narrow passage ways and ultimately, a full stop... I took in a deep breath of the forgiving air that still continued to blow at me, rustling the green leaves of the towering evergreen trees all around me as the grass pointed their blunt tips towards me like feathery swords. A smile came across my face as I looked down to the green grass that I sat on with my legs crossed and sighed, feeling the need to say something to myself, wondering and hoping that some spirit would hear me out and come forth to provide me with some support.

"What's the point... What happens to me after I beat Charcoal... Will I...", I whispered and paused, feeling a sense of dread begin to fill me as the last word suddenly became the most powerful thing to me. The word that meant the full stop. The final stroke of the paint brush to the masterpiece and the bringer of sorrow. Suddenly, just as I looked back up into the night sky, I heard the crunches of the grass slowly drawing nearer by the passing second. Maybe it's Milk or Sino, seeing that she would take any chance she could to talk to me alone since she too, exhibits the same confusion that me and Mindy wield within our sane minds.

"Daddy?", a soft, innocent tone of a child said worriedly from behind me, sending a slight chill up my spine as I released a quiet sigh along with the warm breath taking the form of a white haze before disappearing into the very thin, cold air that brushed through the forest forgivingly. "Mindy wants to know if your feeling well", She said as the scrunching suddenly stopped, making me take in a deep breath before looking back over my right shoulder with a warm, friendly smile.

"I'm alright", I said calmly and stared into her amazing, glowing light blue eyes that inflicted some sort of happiness within me like she had some sort of ability to influence the mind of a person via eye contact. But knowing her, I think I'm just over exaggerating. "Ruby... Can I talk to you for a bit?", I asked nicely, making her spark up with joy as she smiled warmly at me. Aww... She's so adorable!

"Sure!", She said with enthusiasm in her voice as she power walked up to me, scrunching the green grass louder and louder with every step she took before finally arriving to my right. "Are you lonely?", She asked soothingly with curiosity, making me smile as her as she sat down beside me with on her knees as she made a cute yelp before leaning onto me with most of her weight, introducing her warmth into my body in a relaxing manner. She's such a sweet, lovable girl. "If anything's wrong, then you can tell me. I promise that I wont even tell a soul", She whispered soothingly as se rubbed her face onto my shoulder before stopping abruptly. "Wow...", she whispered in awe the moment she looked up into the rad and purple sky that was getting lighter and lighter by the passing second. Pink swirly puffs of water vapour called clouds sailed away in the calm wind that continued to blow against us gently, brushing my face like a cold hands of forgotten spirits, feeling my emotions... Damn, I think in such an abstract way! But then again, the rules of logic and physics have already been re-written to fit this very world properly. Like how I was... nah, that was a dream. I'm more than certain... But then again, I'm in my dark form instead of my light. Bloody hell... Things are always like this no matter where I'm thrown into.

"I know, it's pretty, isn't it", I said as I stared up into the morning sky with a smile plastered across my face, feeling safe and secure from anything and everything. "Is Mindy feeling well?", I asked out of the blue as the sky began to brighten up slightly, making our eyes shine and sparkle like jewels in light.

"Yeah", She whispered and released a soft sigh before taking in a deep, calm breath of the cool air. "But she's worried about you", she added in a much more solid tone, making me blink blankly at the stars before taking in a deep breath of wonder and mystery.

"We're heading east right?", I asked out of the blue and looked to my right, staring into her light blue shining eyes that slowly met mine, making her spark up and smile. Agh... She's so innocent and lovable!

"Yep. We're gonna cross the fault line by noon then it'll only be a two day walk to get to the skeleton region. After that... well...", She paused and tilted her head to the right as she closed her eyes cutely and sighed before opening them back up. "We'll figure out what to do from there". She then paused and opened her mouth again, looking like she was about to say something again but ended up stuttering, looking like she forced herself to stop. "Nevermind...", She whispered to herself, barely audible but I somehow managed to pick it up due to my grey cat-like ears. For a reason unknown to me, I felt like she too was undergoing similar things to what me, Mindy and Sino are going through... But for a young girl like her, she shouldn't be thinking too much. Then again, I'm one to talk.

"Ruby, is was there something you wanted to say?", I asked in a soothing whisper, making her spark up in surprise as her eyes widened, staring into mine as she slowly leaned off of me with a slight frown... My heart felt like it was going through a meat grinder, shredding piece by piece the moment I saw her sad face... What's making her feel like this? Making her feel down and sad? "Ruby?", I whispered in worry as she began to tremble and shiver as she continued to stare into my eyes blankly with her light blue ones that began to shine and reflect the light from the early morning stars high up in the red and purple sky, housing the pink soft clouds that sailed towards the left... "Ruby?...", I whispered again, and this time, her eyes began to water up. The feeling of endless sorrow and confusion struck me like lightning, rendering me speechless to what I was witnessing right before my very eyes.

"Frost...", She barely said under her trembling as she clenched her fists and blinked once again, when they opened up, I felt my heart skip a beat from the sheer sorrow and pity that began to consume me entirely... "I...h...hea...heard...", She stuttered and clenched her fists more tightly, digging her nails deep into her soft creamy white palms with sadness and some anger. Ruby... I grit my teeth lightly as I gave her a pityful look with my eyes wide opened, exchanging stares of sadness and worry... But hers was far more greater than anything that I have ever seen in my entire life.

"It's alright, I'm here with you and I won't let anything happen to you, or anyone else. I promise", I whispered soothingly and forced myself to give her a warm smile, but that didn't change her one bit... "Hey... If there's something wrong, then you can tell me. I promise to not tell another soul or anything close", I said, trying to soften her up, but to no avail whatsoever...

"Frost... will... yo...you...", She stuttered and took in a deep breath of the cold, fresh air before releasing a warm sigh along with her negative thoughts that took the from of a white transparent cloud before disappearing into nothing but the cool, calming air that never seemed to stop blowing. She stopped trembling, looking like she had regained complete control of her entire body and finally, eased her hands before blinking blankly as she stared into my dark brown eyes that sparkled under influence of her sadness and the lights high above. "Will you ever... leave us? Will you always be there for us?", She whispered sadly, sounding like she was on the verge to let out all of her stored sadness all at once...

This hit me as hard as a boulder strapped with dynamite colliding with me point blank into the gut, causing me to grit my teeth as I continued to stare into her eyes with the same sorrow and pity I had deep within me for the past couple of minutes. I don't know what to say... What do I do? "Ruby... I will never leave you or anyone. Ever", I whispered as I felt my eyes ready to burst into tears at any moment in time. "besides...", I paused and struggled to say my next word, not knowing what she'll say or how she'll react to it...

"You know... Is it alright for me to not hold it in anymore?", She asked in an tone on the verge to cry as her eyes began to water up even more, forcing mine to do so as well. "Mommy told me that the places that I can cry are in her arms, and in Daddy's...", she paused and looked straight down at the green grass as the sun was just beginning to rise out of it's hiding place from the far right.

"Y...yeah", I stuttered under the sheer amount of sadness I was receiving, overloading my entire mind with sorrow and pity. "Yeah", I said more solidly as I frowned slightly with my eyes just beginning to break into a million pieces of salty sadness.

She made a soft sob and shuffled slightly closer to me as I turned my body towards her, still staring into her eyes as she had her head down towards the grass... my heart thumped like a professional boxer smashing a boxing bag ruthlessly, but the pain didn't hurt... It felt relaxing in a way... Suddenly, she grasped onto dark blue shirt tightly and pulled herself onto me, filling me up with shock and sorrow at the same time... her heart pounded against her chest, sending vibrations throughout my entire body with warmth and sadness. She then began to cry quietly as she dug her face into the right of my neck, dampening me with her warm, crystal clear beads of sadness.

The sun began to shine on the forest now... a straight line of it's light conquering the darkness headed straight for us like a slow bullet, waiting to shower us with endless love and warmth. I grit my teeth, holding in my tears but soon, it became too unbearable as she now began to let out a loud, uncontrollable sob, pulling on my shirt more tightly and painfully... I then released my tears, spilling out of my eyes like calms streams of endless sorrow and regret. It collapsed off of my cheek and splashed onto her right shoulder, making a dark stain of my crystal clear beads of sadness on her light blue dress that Mindy had made for her some time ago... I grit my teeth and sniffed as I slid my right hand behind her warm, trembling back while my left cupped the back of her head softly as we both exchanged sobs of sorrow, raining each other with our tears of sadness. This feeling... I'll never forget it... The sun's rays of warm sunshine showered us with love and happiness...

"Frost... Please... they said that you're going to die... But I don't want that to happen! I don't want you to leave us! I want to hold you forever and ever!", She sobbed and rubbed her face onto my neck, tickling me slightly but I didn't care about it. All I wanted to do now was hold her till the end of time... If Mindy was here, then this would be complete... Complete... Like a proper family...

"Don't worry Ruby", I cried and held her more tightly like if I let her go then she would never come back to me ever again... And that's something that I'm believing right now... "Don't you ever worry about anything anymore... I will never leave you or anyone else. We will all be together forever... So please, don't worry about anything", I sobbed...

Frost's POV

"We're nearly there!", Diamond said with a bright smile as she held out her right hand in front of her, pointing towards an opening that lead out of the forest and into the far, grassy plain that continued to as far as the eye could see. There was a large hill up ahead which was extremely strange for a flat, dry place... Is that what I think it is?

"Great! Now it's only a matter of two days till we reach the skeleton region and then...", Star said enthusiastically before suddenly pausing, then raising a hand to her head and began to scratch her scalp, hidden underneath her long, beautiful silver hair. Her personality does NOT suit her new body. Seriously, I would expect a royal being to have THAT kind of body and figure. Nevertheless, it doesn't really matter right now since we're almost out of this forest for good. Giant insects and insanity... Damn, I'm more than happy to finally get out of this hell hole!

The grassy road we walked on scrunched with every step we took towards the opening. I let out a soft sigh just before Mindy and Ruby ran up ahead with brilliant speed and soon, everyone else but me and Star followed them. Probably curious about what lies ahead... But they should already know what it is. Well, now what?

"Stop looking so down Frost", Star said, making me look to my left right into her silver eyes as she smiled at me warmly. I blinked blankly and gave her a confused look, making her chuckle and place both her hands behind her back as we slowly walked towards the forest clearing. "Smile, fight, make memories, cause trouble", She said in a cheerful tone, making me smile slightly and release another soft sigh as the wind blew from up ahead, making the trees rustle as they danced to the forgiving wind in an amazing, memorable way...

"Easy for you to say, maiden of the north", I joked to brighten up the mood with a small smile on my face. She laughed momentarily before ceasing and letting out a light sigh from her damp, pink lips. "Anyway, why are you always acting so energetic and troublesome?", I asked out of curiosity as I looked straight head, just realising that we where only around seventeen meters away from the exit. Thank goodness for that!

"Hmm, well... How about this", She said and tugged on my left arm as she grasped onto it with her right, delicate hand, causing me to stop abruptly before turning to my left, staring into her silver coloured eyes with slight confusion but at the same time, mystery... For whatever reason, I also felt eager to hear what she had else to say. "Cause I want to make the most out of today... you see... I want to make as many memories with you guys as much as possible...", she said and gave me a warm smile as my eyes widened to what she had just said... W...What? "I know your thinking that this can't possibly be Star, well, the truth is...", She paused and released my arm gently before taking a step back and placing both her hands behind her back again just as the wind blew calmly once again. My heart began to pound against my rib cage excruciatingly hard as my blood began to flow all over my body twice as fast through my veins. "I'm scared of dying... so I tell myself every day and every night that for as long as I live and breath the sweet air, I will live life to my hearts content and to make others happy", She said and tilted her head to the right as she smiled at me brightly, leaving me dumbfounded momentarily until I came to my senses, snapping me out of my trance after I blinked... Star... Has the same problems as us?...

"Star... I never knew...", I whispered in awe before forcing myself to say no more as confusion struck me twice as hard as a knife to the gut.

"You should as well. You know very well that at any given moment, you might loose your life in the blink of an eye... that's what my little sister used to say to me before she was taken from me by force", She said sadly but still kept her smile. I felt so sorry for her... She's always been smiling, causing trouble and making other laugh... yet she has suffered a terrible loss... "You know what she said before she was taken?", She suddenly said and clenched her fists softly as she struggled to keep her smile on her face any longer. I just stared into her eyes blankly, hardly believing anything that she had just said... So many things are being revealed by the passing days... She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them up to reveal tears quickly forming from the bottom corner of her eyes, like she was on the verge to cry... "She told me to be happy... To make others smile, to create memories and to make the gloomy times shine bright... My...", She paused as tears fell from her cheeks and splashed onto the green grass like a miniature waterfall... I could feel myself wanting to cry but I forbid myself from doing such a thing... I'm too empathetic... Star...

She's been living her life to her hearts desires, smiling at death and going in recklessly... I've been too busy thinking about other things but my own happiness... Star's strong. The most strongest out of all of us from here on out. I grit my teeth and took a step towards her as I stared into her sore eyes. She returned the stare and cried some more before opening her mouth slightly, looking like she wanted to say something but she denied it and looked away from me, wiping off her tears from her amazing, white face before turning back to me with a smile across her face.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you everything about me... and why I turned into this form...", She said and winked at me with her right eye as she laughed and rushed on ahead. My body turned to face her as she ran like the wind towards the exit, slicing the grass and kicking it behind her like green confetti... I was left alone, dumbfounded and COMPLETELY confused about what had just happened... Her words echoed within my head in a short loop, causing a smile to form on my face for an unknown reason.

"Memories, eh?", I sighed to myself and placed both hands onto my hips as I straightened myself, hearing the satisfying crack of my spine. Ahh, it only stung for a split second but the after feelings are the best! I guess I better be making some more memories before I end up dying. Make the most out of today huh? That's my new goal straight off the bat when we defeat charcoal!

Star's POV

"So how do we get over this crack?", I asked and slapped Chaos's soft butt from under her black miniskirt, emitting a loud, clap that echoed twice as she jolted up in both pain and embarrassment. I laughed at her sudden reaction, causing her to flush a deep red as she spun around with her black hair spiralling around her body like a long ribbon before it collapsed behind her with a soft slap.

"What CRACK might you be referring to!?", She asked angrily and waved her right fist in front of her face, begging for a fight. Haha! I love these kind of reactions! She grit her teeth painfully hard as she stared at me in the eye mercilessly, just pleading for a one on one fight. But I knew deep down that she just wanted me to go away.

"I'm talking about the fault line, duh", I chuckled and walked away with my both my eyes shut lightly, seeing the light red colour cover my entire vision, indicating that there was some sort of light source directly in front of me.

"Star, this is no time to sleep", I heard a familiar voice from in front of me just as a loud scrunch of the grass emitted from in front of me. Hmm? I opened my eyes quickly with a smile on my face to see Frost right there, in front of me, standing tall and proud as he stared into my eyes with a friendly smile on his face. My heart began to thump hard and irregular the moment I had my gave on him... Argh... That's right, I was NEVER in a ma... I mean... haha! What a surprise! I never thought that he would show up right in front of me all of a sudden! "I just want to give you a proper thank you for earlier", He said and took a step forward, making me turn a slight red as I averted my gaze away from his dark brown eyes. Agh!

"No problem Frost Richtofen", I said and looked down to the light green grass that I stood on. For whatever reason, I can't seem to look at him the same anymore... Damn... That's right... Maybe I should just tell him WHAT I truly am... Well... no, when the time is right, THEN I'll tell him everything. Like why I changed into a girl for starters!

"Listen, Drago was talking to me not two minutes ago, and I think I may know how to get both of our little sisters back", He quickly said and grasped onto my shoulders with his strong, warm hands, making me look up into his dark brown eyes with my silver ones in surprise. My sister? HIS sister? What is this?... I stared into his eyes blankly, thinking how in the world is this possible and when did he ever get a little sister. Haha! What a coincidence! "Are you willing to tag along and finally fight for something that you love?", He asked me, making me blink and snap out of my trance as a cold breeze swooped down on us all from behind.

I gave him a firm nod and blinked before he suddenly pulled me into a warm hug, causing me to blush hard... Agh... "F...Frost?", I whispered in shock and embarrassment before he let go of me and backed away a few steps, scrunching the grass from underneath his red and black shoes as he raised his right hand to his head and gave me firm salute with a smile.

"Thank you Star, for awakening me and for making me realise that every day, is always a great day", He said loudly, making me smile warmly and feel my heart and soul ignite into flames of happiness and joy. Real joy and happiness... Finally, a reason to fight! I won't let you down Wish! As long as we're all in this together, then we will win! "Now, remember what I said back in the games before we took the first step to find Milk?", He asked curiously with a grin.

"Haha! Of course!", I replied, remembering the quote he made before we left the gates of the castle.

"Are you two gonna talk to each other all day or are we going to cross the bridge?", Sindy said from behind me, making me spin around to see everyone standing there, all as proud as ever... like they were waiting for us to notice their amazing stance that could intimidate any enemy. Heck, even an entire army of blood lusting goblins! "Cause we have some adventurin' to take care of", She continued and winked at me with her right eye. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists in confidence and courage, determined to fight by their sides. Haha! Now to wait for Frost to repeat history! But for a different cause!

Frost's POV

I took in a deep breath and looked down at the sand coloured concrete bridge. It looked as good as new with very few rocks and pebbles scattered over it, making me sigh before I looked up at the endless, green terrain before us that sat on the other side of the bridge, waiting anxiously to answer my questions. Well, better not keep it waiting for too long then!

"A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step!", I exclaimed and took the first step forward, just barely missing a small grey pebble, making me smile as I took in another deep breath of the endless flowing air that blew from up ahead forgivingly and calmly.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine to go!", Star exclaimed enthusiastically and placed a warm hand onto my right shoulder, making me turn to my right and stare into a pair of silver, shining eyes. I chuckled as history has officially repeated itself...

Wish's POV

"So you've never seen your older brother before have you?", I asked serenity in a whisper. She shook her head slowly and pushed away her small, brown clay plate away from her face on the wooden, rotting table, looking as old as the the Six Point Maidens legend! She sighed quietly and blinked before looking straight into my eyes silver coloured eyes with her light blue ones.

"I know who he is and how heroic he is... and all of his friends. Drago told me everything", She whispered and smiled at me. The noise in this cafeteria is usually quiet but the only problem we have are the goblins who are always destructive... If it where up to me, I would banish them from this place for the rest of their lives... But I'm not a princess of some sort. I'm just a FrostBitten. Powerless and poor.

"He has a group?", I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has a lot of people. Want me to name them?", She asked and blinked twice, making me sigh quietly and nod my head as the sudden smell of off milk invaded my nose... argh... No matter how much we keep this place clean, the goblins always HAVE to ruin everything.

"Sure, after that, I'll tell you who my older sister is", I said cheerfully and waited anxiously for her to begin naming out the heroes. Heck, I remember the moment she told me that someone was coming to save us, I literally jumped out of my bed and fell face first onto the cold stone floor. Haha! Those memories are the best memories!

"Frost is what Drago calls the leader of the group and is also my older brother and ONLY brother, Mindy, Ruby, Chaos, Milk, Diamond, Sapphire, Sindy, Nexus, April, Sino and Star", She said... What!? Star!? My older sister in a heroic group!?...

"Wait, Star is in the group?", I asked in shock, making her chuckle just as I heard some footsteps approaching from behind very slowly.

"Yeah, he's pretty close to Frost", She stated as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer by the passing second... What... He? Star a guy!? Ugh... He took my advice too seriously! Agh! I should've not told him about the spell... well, there goes my older sister being a she! "But from what Drago has told me, he's became a girl. The same with Chaos", She added.

Oh thank goodness! Haha! I thought that she had forgotten her magic for a second there! Well, at least I can breath more easily again! Damn... Star can be so... so... nevermind. As long as she's alright, then I am too.

"Sino is in a group with FrostBittens and Crimsons?", A male voice asked in shock from behind in a friendly tone, making both me and Serenity look up at a man with black, short, messy hair... "Please, tell me everything", he said.

**Thank you all for reading this LONG chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it since it took me almost the whole day to make it due to some distractions. But nevertheless, I loved writing this chapter with all my heart! Please leave a review if you have anything to say or suggest! It really helps me in writing this story. Follow if your a constant reader and don't forget to add it to your favourites if you like it! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and I will see you all, later!**

"_**Live life to it's fullest every day cause you'll never know if you'll live to see another day"-Star 2014 AKA (The Maiden of The North)**_

"_**Fill your heart with love!"**_

"_**A reason to fight is the strongest drive of all"**_

"_**Live life by making as many memories as possible!"-Star 2014 AKA (The Maiden of The North)**_

"_**What goes up, must come down"**_

"_**I warned you, and you didn't listen"**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Town In Peril

Chapter Seven: A Town In Peril

Frost's POV

Oh man... A whole six hours since we had left and the sky is already beginning to disappear behind Mount Winterfall to the left, taking all of it's warmth and life with it as the moon was steadily rising from the right. From the looks of it, it may be a full moon today but that really isn't the case right now. The endless sound of the grass scrunching from under our feet was probably the only sound audible, well, if you count Star's annoying humming out. She's been going at it for an hour! How much energy could she possibly have stored within her delicate body!? Around four hours ago, we had decided to split up into twos since we needed a much more WIDER field of view just in case of any attackers AND to see if we can find any form of civilisation around. Sadly, there is absolutely nothing at all. Literally. The only things we have passed by where quick sand, giant killer insects and frightening carnivorous plants. That's everything in a nut shell. I sighed loudly, releasing a white transparent cloud of steam that dissipated in a matter of half a second due to the endless breeze of the calm, cool wind that brushed our faces like soft hands of wandering spirits of children... Weird why I think of the air like that, but it doesn't really concern me at all. After all, I have to keep the past where it is unless of course I want to undergo some sort of insane treatment once again... I sighed once more and blinked, snapping myself out of my little trance just as Star's stomach suddenly growled for fuel. I darted my attention towards her to my left and gave her a weird look that made her smile as she clutched onto it with her right hand.

She stopped humming her song and immediately, an unwelcoming silence was cast over us like a shadow, chilling my very bones and making my heart beat twice as fast, just nudging my rib cage. Her head turned to face me as the wind blew her silver hair behind her memorably. They waved and fluttered as each strand of hair told me something unique about her. I was wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded to what I was witnessing... She chuckled cutely and quietly just as her stomach growled once more, making me blink and snap out of the trance that held me for a couple of seconds. Her face flushed a slight red as I gazed into her silver coloured eyes that shone in the very few stars high up above the dusk sky, coloured in purple and red as thin, puffy clouds sailed from the right to the left...

"Haha, we haven't eaten anything since morning", She said and looked over me, probably checking if anyone was watching us or trying to think of anything funny. That's just a guess, or maybe she's trying to get me to look back, giving her the chance to do something to me from behind. I took in a deep breath just as her eyes met mine once again, making me blink blankly as she too, did so as well. "Umm... You know, can we share secrets?", She said a bit quietly as if she didn't want anyone to hear her speak. I blinked once again as we exchanged stares, her smile was still as bright as ever but mine was fading away to a neutral look, making her eyes widen slightly.

"Sure, why not. I can trust you, right?", I said, feeling some sort of doubt and insecurity flush over me like a surge of winter air. "Right?", I said again with caution cause I knew that I could potentially step onto a landmine if I make one wrong move.

Her face brightened up the moment I said that and she closed her eyes softly. "Yeah, you can count on me", She exclaimed and opened up her eyes, looking at me straight into the eye as she tilted her head to the right. "After all, you've given me hope in seeing my little sister again...", She paused and stared at me blankly for a split second before she suddenly chuckled... Agh. I feel guilty bashing at my chest, taking full control of my heart and making it throb painfully. "I mean", She said, returning back to herself after her sudden laugh. "Let's get started shall we?", She said cheerfully and smiled brightly at me.

"Alright... um...", I began in slight confusion as I rubbed the back of my head with my right, cold hand. "I really love Mindy and Ruby. How's that?", I said, making her sigh quietly, making a small cloud of steam escape from her damp, pink lips.

"Actually, I'll tell you my secrets... Just promise me that you wont... you know", she suddenly said and held onto my left hand with her right, squeezing tightly and making me go a slight red.

"I... I promise", I stuttered as a sudden surge of electricity travelled up my spine, making my heart thump three times as fast as steam pistons and making my eyes widen in pure shock.

She took in a deep, quiet breath and exhaled it out through her mouth before she spoke in a warm, soothing tone that drew in all of my senses towards her. "Well... to start things off... I'm not masculine...". I nearly choked on the very thin air itself the moment those touching words escaped from her lips. She took not of it and sighed as she squeezed my hand more tightly, making me regain my composure just a slight but but more than enough to continue listening to her. " I know it's a shocker, but it's the truth... I changed Chaos into a female because Milk asked me to do so. She wanted him to realise what it was like for him to become a girl. To see how painful it is when someone you love doesn't realise it...", She paused and blushed slightly before taking in a deep breath then carrying on with her secrets that touched my heart in many various ways as my mind could not comprehend if what she was saying is true or not. "Me and Sindy aren't together. You all might have thought that, but it's true... I don't want to say what happened, but you'll find out eventually... Anyway... I want to help you and Mindy build a stronger bond. And... I want you to help me find someone to care about other than my little sister", She said, making everything that I doubted about her suddenly leave my entire body and soul like invisible steam. Star?

"Anything", I said without warning as I overlapped her right hand with mine, making her smile more brightly as the moon slowly rose from out of it's hiding place, shining us with it's light blue light as we stared into each others eyes... "I promise to help you, just as you helped me", I said automatically like my body was moving in it's own. But that didn't worry me at all... Star has problems, and so does Milk... I've been blinded by my own acts to see the truth. It was all right in front of me... But I just couldn't see it. We let go of each others hand and looked right in front of us with smiles plastered on our faces... She's just like Mindy in a way, only with a different appearance. But they both are smart and loveable... Don't worry Star, I won't let you down!

Mindy's POV

"Mindy, I can see some bright lights up ahead", Sino said as she looked through her grey, sniper scope. The overly large sniper riffle looked around thirteen kilos but that's just an estimate.

Anyway, she said that there's some bright lights up ahead. Now, from previous events, it could either mean that it's civilisation OR a group of bandits travelling around and picking off any wanderer with ruthless force. Either way, we might as well approach it. If it's bandits, then we can take them on no sweat, and if it's not, then we'll count ourselves lucky.

"Can you see people?", I immediately asked as soon as I brushed off the thoughts and looked right at her face, partly hidden behind her large grey weapon. Damn... The kick on that must be more than decimating, but for her to even wield it and keep herself upright is truly impressive and stunning. Ah, that brings back the memories when Frost and I swapped our weapons just for fun. He nearly sliced his entire head clean off due to how heavy my sword was. A warm smile came across my face as the wind continued to brush and tickle my exposed skin, rendering them numb due to continuous exposure. Damn, if I get frostbite, then I'm going to go insane! Argh... How come I had just noticed now out of all time? Dammit...

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of them. Woah!", She exclaimed her final word, making me spark up in anxiety and curiosity as I completely ignored the coldness of the night.

"What is it?", I quickly asked in curiosity as I stared at her face with my red, glowing eyes.

"It's a town. Oh my... A lot of them have cat-like ears!", She stated loudly and pulled her head away from the long, narrow scope to blink before she zoomed in again with her mouth partly opened. My heart skipped a beat to what she had just said... Cat-like ears?... what? How is that possible? Is there something else going on around here!?

Frost's POV

We all regrouped together and had all of our weapons hidden away from plain sight, or at least seethed back in their cases. We did NOT want to look hostile towards these people. There's no way that I want to cause the same thing that happened back in Char Town with me, Star and Milk. But if Sino's correct, then we have nothing to worry about. The endless night sky filled with many stars and galaxies filled me with hope and happiness. I smiled brightly at it and took in a deep breath before Mindy pinched my nose softly, making me chuckle and cringe as I looked down at her adorable, silky smooth face. She smiled back at me warmly and let go of my nose before she gave me a firm nod for an unknown reason, making me give her a weird look before she moaned quietly for a split second and looked forward. Her eyes brightened to the bright lights up ahead as I stared at her with confusion. I blinked blankly and sighed quietly, releasing a white transparent steam cloud from my mouth before it was carried away by the cold, endlessly soaring air that tickled my exposed skin and numbing them at the same time. With my mind filled with confusion and mystery, I looked forward to be blinded by a flash of yellow. I squinted my eyes and grit my teeth to how much it hurt. Heck, I could even feel my irises frying up to the intense light! Then, after a good three seconds, the light died out, allowing me to slowly and cautiously open my eyes to see the huge, stone walls of the town that towered up to as high as five meters. More than enough to keep out the pests... Suddenly, a tall man who concealed himself in a complete black attire walked into my vision just in front of where the large iron gate stood wide open, inviting us to walk through... But this man made it look like a death trap. I grit my teeth as my heart began to pump my crimsons throughout my entire body more efficiently as my blood began to warm up in suspicion and dread.

"What now?", Sindy asked in a whisper.

I gulped quietly and blinked quickly. He took a step forward, making the polished grey stone from underneath him echo a quiet tap into the silent air filled with dread and suspicion... Who is this man and what the hell does he want? I don't think he's a guard due to the way he's dressed but what I do know is that he's probably here for me. I can feel it somehow...

"Frost Richtofen, Mindy Crimson. Welcome to Six Point Maiden", The man said with a surprisingly kind and generous tone that made us all gasp quietly. Not to the tone of his voice but to how he knew both our names. Who the hell is this man!? "I know that you're probably thinking in your minds about how I know your names, well, that's more of a reason why you should trust me. Besides, this town would really appreciate you lot to come in and held their current situation", He said, making me ease up a little bit and take in a deep breath of the cold, endless air that never stopped brushing itself against my skin, making our hair and clothes flutter in it's influence.

"State your name", Mindy said with a strong tone in her voice as she took two steps forward and stared into at the man's with her light red eyes that glowed in the night ever so slightly.

He man sighed and shook his head vigorously for a fixed moment to get rid of his black and dark blue strands of hair that dangled down in front of his white face, probably irritating his red, glistening eyes. "I'll save you the time by cutting to the cheese", He said in a tone that sounded like he was enjoying himself as he took a step forward, stepping on the patch of grass that was just off the grey stone pathway. "You see, I'm Drago", The man announced... That... That's impossible!

Mindy's POV

This place already gives me the chills and the uneasy feeling of dread. We all walked quietly on the stone pavement as we passed by many wooden and bricked houses and stores. From the looks of it, it's roughly the same size as the bottom quadrant of Silk City back in our kingdom which is pretty big. The games of children stopped as we approached them, quickly shuffling away to the large patches of the green grass that surrounded the paving, giving us mysterious stares with they widened eyes that followed us in awe and curiosity. But the strange thing about them was that everyone was smiling at us and had their eyes mostly on me, Frost and Star for some unknown reason. Strange...

"Drago?", Frost asked in a polite tone, making the tall man in black chuckle before looking to his right, staring at Frost's confused face with a bright smile.

"Yes, Frost Richtofen?", He answered back and took in a quiet deep breath as all of our clothes vegan to flutter just as the wind began brewing up a storm. I looked up with my eyes partly opened to get a good glimpse of the night sky. I was not disappointed one bit. My eyes widened to how beautiful it truly was. Countless stars and huge, breathtaking purple and red nebulas accompanied them in their slow drift in outer space. The full moon tonight showered it's bright, light blue light over us, painting the land with light and hope.

"Well, for starters", Frost began, quickly stealing my attention in an instant. "Why are you a here?", He asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that... drah, I'll tell you when we get to the inn", Drago suddenly said, unable to find the proper words to continue on what Frost had asked him for. "Anyway, there's a lot for you to know about this place and what's going on around here", He added seriously and gave me and Star a quick glance before looking straight forward with a smile... I wonder what he's up to. This better not be a trap, or else I'm gonna loose it and rupture his organs, no matter who or what he may be... But he DID state that this town would appreciate to help them their current situation. But I don't see anything wrong with anybody at all! They all seem pretty normal to me.

After a good two minutes and a few twist and turns in this silent town that emitted nothing but the quiet whistles of the wind and the laughter of children, we stopped right in front of a large, wood and brick structure. Red, glossy paint covered the front face of the triple story building as blue and white where painted on the sides and on the triangular roof that looked like an oversized arrow head made of tiles. The bright, yellow lights emitting from the large windows made me smile slightly since there where people in this place. That's more than good, since I thought that he would take us to his secret lair and who knows what he would've done to us...

"Tomorrow, Frost", Drago began and took in a deep breath before taking a quiet step forward, just making the stone echo twice from under him. "You will set forth on your journey to save her...", He whispered before he continued to walk towards the set of polished timber doors with an outstretched hand. "Just be ready for tonight. Sleep well, and wake up safely. That's all I can say to you all right now"...

He grasped onto the silver door handle that reflected some of the light into a four pointed star and turned back to us with a smile and a look in his eyes that told us to come with him... I guess we have no choice, after all... If Frost trusts him, then I have no reason to have an unnecessary grudge against him... I hope Frost's right.

Frost's POV  
Ah... It feels so good to lay down on a soft bed after a whole six and a half hours of walking non-stop. My back and legs thanked me with all their might as I laid down on the dark blue bed, sinking in slightly as I stared up into the ceiling with pleasure and comfort. A hard day of work comes with a soft end. But I'm just wondering about what Drago mentioned not five minutes ago before we ate our small dinner. Save who exactly... Her?... Oh that's right. I chuckled for a fixed moment and let out a quiet sigh in the warm, cosy wooden room. The only things that where in here where two dark blue beds with two white pillows, a brown door to the right of the room which lead to the bathroom, a window pane in between the two beds and another wooden door at the wall front wall that lead towards the exit. This town is full with FrostBittens and Crimsons... wow. I thought there where only one hundred left in existence! But they're so quiet and peaceful for some reason... I'm betting my life that there's more to it in this town. Starting with the silence. There must be something they don't want to interrupt or awaken. Tomorrow huh? I took in a deep breath just as the shower suddenly stopped, making me sigh quietly as I blinked slowly and continued to stare up at the ceiling aimlessly as my thoughts consumed my mind with anxiety and confusion... Time will tell...

Mindy's POV

I love him so much. There's no way in the world that I would let him disappear from my life. But from what I've heard... He's destined to die against Charcoal... Frost... I don't want that to happen... I grit my teeth as I slowly, embraced him with my arms and wrapped my left leg around his, never wanting him to ever leave or get hurt... I care so much about him. My eyes where beginning to dampen up due to my sadness and worry of him one day leaving us. No. I know he won't leave! I tightened my warm, blazing embrace around him and dug my face into his soft, smooth neck and nibbled onto it softly... He tastes so sweet...

"Mindy, are you planning to eat me?", Frost suddenly asked in a whisper, causing my heart to skip a beat as I pulled my head back slightly and stared into his dark brown eyes that shone in the moonlight that glared at us through the crystal clear window, paint half of the room in light blue. "Cause if you are, then make sure I suffer", He whispered drowsily and gave me a warm smile.

"What are you saying? I wasn't going to eat you... I was just...", I paused and tried my best to say the rest but it rendered useless as my shyness got the better of me... Dammit... "Nothing...", I muttered and dug my face back into his neck once more and closed my eyes shut, wanting to fall asleep this very moment.

"You don't have to worry about me so much", He whispered and tried to escape from my grasp but ended up failing. I don't want to let him go! "Mindy...", He whispered.

"No, I have to worry about you. If you die, then... We'll all be destroyed! You have so many memories with us and if you just go like that... then we'll be demolished and crushed to dust... Please, your life means a lot so don't go out there and risk your life... Please", I cried and grit my teeth as I tightened my grip around him twice as hard, causing him to grunt slightly.

"But.. Alright...", He said then suddenly, the whole place began to shake and tremble like there was a miniature earthquake taking place right in this very house. My heart and soul leaped out of my body to the intense shock I received from it as I let go of Frost and grit my teeth.

Frost's POV  
Something terrible is happening outside! Argh! Come the fuck on! I grit my teeth as I quickly strapped on my two blades onto my back with anger and fear. Screams of women and children filled the very air just as I heard a massive crushing noise, resembling the noise of a building in the process of being demolished. Suddenly, Mindy kicked the window open and gave me a quick, serious look before nodding and jumping out. I took in a deep breath as my heart began to beat twice as fast an five times more harder, bashing at my chest furiously like an animal wanting to escape from it's cage. Dammit! The screams are getting more and more intense and frequent! I cringed and grit my teeth painfully before looking straight at the broken window pane that held three large, triangle shaped teeth, intimidating me and giving me second thoughts of just diving thought like what Mindy did...

"Here goes nothing!", I exclaimed and gather up all of the courage and confidence I could muster and ran straight towards the window. Once I was at least a meter away, I dove through with my arms outstretched in front of me as I cringed and begged that my landing would be soft... The air rushed past my face before suddenly, I landed onto something that was indeed soft... I smiled and sighed before an incredible smell of rotting flesh attacked my nostrils, forcing me to look down in pure shock and disgust... What the hell is that!?

Right underneath my body, was a huge, chunk of red flesh from what looked like a human. But what kind of human has flesh the size of this!?

"FROST GET UP!", I heard Mindy cry from up ahead, making me look up in pure shock, eating me away... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? "FROST SNAP OUT OF IT!", She yelled out at the top of her lungs, making me blink and grit my teeth as I immediately got up onto my feet with a loud grunt and jumped to the right, just barely dodging a huge, brown fist that demolished the side of the inn like an oversized wrecking ball. That was too bloody close for comfort! I groaned to my stiff landing and stared up at the massive creature that resembled a human in a way. To me, everything about it looked fine... all but it's mouth. It's uncanny, horrifying mouth that smiled endlessly for destruction and blood shed.

"Mindy!? What do we do!?", I exclaimed in worry as she ran to my right side, shoulder to shoulder as she held out her Blitzerg right in front of her stomach angrily.

"Get your blades out and we'll take this thing on before we go and take out the bandits in the middle of the town", She quickly said. I nodded and raised both my hands up behind my back and grasped onto the rubbery handles of my legendary blades.

"Ezarca, Exzera, show this beast no mercy", I chanted and felt and electrical current spike through my body and refining me with new energy and power. With hope and courage, I pulled out my dual swords and sliced the air with them, intimidating the giant slightly, but it still kept it's smile that was way more than uncanny.

"Frost, we're both in this together!", Mindy exclaimed and scrapped the stone pavement with the top of her razor sharp silver blade, emitting white sparks and a dreadful screech that made my ears fold from how much it hurt. "We'll kill this thing together", she whispered and kissed my cheek suddenly with her soft, pink lips, making me look right into her light red eyes and flushed red. She smiled warmly at me and gave me a firm nod. "Still remember how to combine our attacks?", She asked me just as her right eye changed to a light blue colour, emitting a glowing blue aura that followed wherever her eye went.

I returned the nod and pecked her soft, white cheek with a kiss, making her flush red before we both looked back at the giant that smiled at us uncannily and lifted up both it's arms in an attempt to crush us.

"Let's do this!", I exclaimed and we both began to charge up at the giant at full speed, running as fast as I have ever gone in my entire life. "Frozen!", I yelled out with a slight devilish grin just as an explosion and more screams emitted from the right, but I paid no attention towards it or else our move would fail miserably.

Quickly, I placed my blades in front of us in an 'X' formation, making Mindy grunt as she placed her blade onto it with pressure before calling out the next verse.

"Crimson!", She yelled and pushed my blades forward with all her might as a light blue ball surrounded us like a transparent force field. I pushed my blades forward we both sliced the air and grit our blades onto one another, emitting red and yellow fireworks that gave us hope and courage to continue fighting.

"Duo!", We both exclaimed simultaneously as we followed through our combined attack, my blades where to my sides as her blade was right in front of her stomach. Time began to slow down just as the giant began to plummet both his devastating, massive curled fists downwards in an attempt to crush us. The only problem for him was that he was no where near 'fast'. Haha! Now we can finally begin! Time to show him what my blades can truly do!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review cause it'll really help me and motivate me to write more and better. Follow and favourite this story if you like it so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter cause it'll contain one hell of a fight! Once again, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all, later!**

"_**From legends into facts"**_

"_**Myths into truths?"**_

"_**Let it rain blood!"**_

"_**Words are stronger than weapons, keep that in mind"**_

"_**Enemies will break you before finishing you off. So stay strong and don't ever listen to a word they say"**_


	8. Chapter 8: Defeating The Black Reaper

**I had trouble writing this chapter down due to my skin heating up randomly and and extremely strange dream... Nevertheless, I still enjoyed writing this chapter down and a quick thanks to Random Review for leaving a review. It made me smile and made me push myself to write the best of my abilities in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this tear jerking and action packed chapter!**

Chapter Eight: Defeating The Black Reaper

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth as hard as possible as I clutched onto the sturdy, leathery handles of my swords, feeling a surge of new found energy and courage strike me like an arrow to the heart. Adrenaline rush! A devilish grin formed on my face before I rushed up to the giant's foot. Every step I took became louder and louder, echoing the taps of the stone pavement from underneath me as the night became silent. Haha! No one will hear it's screams! I cringed to my confidence and anger that began to build up from within my very heart and opened my mouth, exposing my sharp, white glistening teeth as I let out a battle cry and pulled back my right hand further to my side, almost behind me. The giant's hands where slowly descending downwards together like two massive brown demolition balls as the bricks of the half destroyed inn glided in mid air. Figures. After all, we are fighting this thing in a different perspective in time. I blinked and pulled my left sword to my face before spinning around clockwise as I finally ceased my excruciatingly loud battle cry. My blade's sharp edge buried itself deep into the giants ankle, slicing it silently just as blood slowly began to coat my sword as it continued it's way though the beast's ankle. A smile formed on my face, exposing my clenched, white teeth before I finally followed through, making it's blood become small red beads that suspended in mid air. Haha! Now again! Quickly, I spun around and used my right sword to slice the giant's ankle in the exact same spot and followed through just as my left blade entered the large cut wound, but this time, I felt a satisfying crack emit slowly from within it, forcing me to smile devilishly as my left blade continued it's journey through it's bones.

Then, suddenly, the blood that once had suspended suddenly fell onto the ground like cursed rain just as the giant screamed in pure agony, forcing my ears to fold and make me cringe to how intense the decibels where. Fuck! Argh! I've never heard anything that loud in my entire life! It's just as bad as the giant worm we fought at the start of the Games! My body began to weaken, forcing me to fall down to my knees as I dropped both of my blades to the side, rattling it's unbearable metallic noise just as my hearing began to muffle everything to just silent echoes... I blinked hard and held onto my head with both my hands as I swayed from left to right due to the damage in my ears, altering my balance.

"Frost!", Mindy exclaimed from up ahead, but all I could make out of it was a muffled echo of her sweet, concerned voice... Agh... Looks like I have found my ultimate weakness... n...no... I won't allow myself to kiss the dirt. I will not lose to such a thing! Argh! With all the power I could muster, I slowly released my head and grasped tightly onto my legendary swords, gritting my teeth and cringing to the pain that I was somehow resisting. "I'll take care of it!", Mindy said, sounding a lot more clearer as I got up with a grunt and at once, opened my eyes, revealing the colour of my blood become one with my eyes, glowing in the darkness of the night and shining in the flickering flames and bright lights of the town.

"I... I'll help you...", I stuttered under the immense amount of pain that was pressed down onto me like weights. My body reacted slowly but it was better than nothing. There's no way that I would kneel down and kiss the earth for a creature such as this! Suddenly, a loud, muffled sonic boom emitted from behind me just before the giant let out one last screech before falling down onto its knees, shaking the earth vigorously for a split second and then fell down onto it's face, smashing against a stone structure to the right... What the hell just happened!?

"What the?", Mindy exclaimed and looked around her surroundings to see who or what had just killed the massive beast with one strike... One strike?... An arrow maybe?

"Mindy! Frost!", I heard a muffled female voice call out our names in worry from behind, causing me to turn around weakly to see a girl with long black, fluttering hair who held a large, oversized grey sniper riffle... One strike huh?.. So it was a bullet, not an arrow. Figures... I blinked blankly, feeling the urge to just collapse and sleep but I forbid myself from doing so, unless I want the others to die. Damn... I have to keep on fighting the pain! "You guys better hurry!", She quickly said, sounding more normal than muffle as she quickly approached us with the echoing, muffled taps of the grey stone pavement that accompanied her with every step she took. I wonder what's going on back there...

"Thank you", Mindy quickly said and rushed up to me with haste from behind before twirling me around as she grasped onto my shoulders, looking into my eyes with worry and relief with her shining light red and light blue eyes that pierced my very soul and being. My body could not react one bit to everything that was happening around us... That scream was more than enough to break me and make me kiss the floor for moment... How shameful... No... I cannot lose! Argh! "Frost, are you hurt?", She asked me in a calm, soothing tone. I blinked and grit my teeth as I shook myself slowly out of her hold and stumbled backwards weakly, almost tripping over a piece of debris from the destroyed stone structure to my right. Dammit! I need to fight... Come one... I can do this. Piece of cake! A kingly slice of cake that not even fifty starving lions could eat... Dammit! Some motivation that is!

"M...Mindy", I muttered out weakly as I lowered my arms straight to my side, making the tips of my blades touch the cracked grey ground as I cringed with my teeth grit and stared at her in the eye seriously. "Don't worry about me... I'll be fine. You go on ahead and I'll catch up", I coughed and held a blink for two seconds as my mind began to distort my vision to a slight blur. Dammit... What's going on?

"You're bonding with Black Heart...", I heard an eerie, twisted voice from behind me... Oh no...

Chaos's POV

"Sapphire, Diamond!", I called out, grabbing their attention from my left almost as fast as a bullet, staring at me with concerned faces to what was currently served on our dinner plates. "You two evacuate and rescue the residents. Engage on the enemy only when necessary", I continued and grit my teeth lightly as I cringed to a blood curling scream from my far right. A scream that was more than uncanny and horrifying at the same time, inducing some sort of fear and terror into my delicate mind. The twins nodded, making both their white and turquoise hair bounce before they twirled around and made a break for it, emitting loud taps with every step they took onto the grey pathway. I looked up ahead with anger building up within my very system, forcing me to forget about the previous scream that rung within my ears for a fixed moment. Up ahead, standing around a white, flat stone in an orderly fashion, where people who had devilish grins plastered across their faces as they held their various weapons threateningly to their sides like royal knights.

"Star!", I called out, never breaking my piecing gaze upon the large group of men who smiled at us, showing no sign of remorse or mercy whatsoever.

"Roger!", She said in a serious tone as she held out her pink long, thin rapier out in front of her with her right hand, pointing it at the large hostile group with her teeth clenched as hard as stones. "I'm all ears!", She stated, making me take in a deep breath of the cold air before exhaling it out loudly, releasing a warm, transparent cloud of steam that was quickly carried away by the calm, cool air of the night.

"I want you to fight the ones on the right with Frosty while me and Milk take out the ones to the left. Ruby will go in and fight with her pet against the middle ones. Sindy will do her job in their blind spots", I announced with a strong tone, but not audible enough for the men to hear me thankfully.

"Roger, over and out!", Star exclaimed with what I believed was with a smile, making me too, smile in amusement at our enemies. My blood red eyes shone in the starry night sky. I blinked and took in a deep breath before giving a firm nod to no one in particular, indicating that it's time to fight.

"Now!", I called out and raised up my right arm over my head and grasped tightly onto the black handle of my devastating breaker classed blade painted in black for inducing fear and soon will be painted in their crimsons. Let's do this! "Blunderscar, devastate", I chanted with a devilish grin and pulled it out with a loud, metallic scraping sound that caused my black cat-like ears to fold over my head as my long black, silky hair fluttered behind me memorably. I shook my head to the left and blinked before my pupils contracted as an incredible amount of energy surged though my blood stream like wildfire, forcing me to chuckle just before I felt the ground no longer touch my feet... So it begins.

With all the strength I could muster, I held my massive, two handed blade to my right, emitting a four stared glint due to the intense light of a magic that Star was currently using and swung it with all my might counter clockwise. It went so fast, that all of their heads where still resting on top of their now dead bodies as blood quickly leaked out of their necks like a calm waterfall, dampening their clothing and leather armour to stains of war paint. My blade rested on my left shoulder like a golf club as I admired my fine move and took in a deep breath of fresh, bitter blood. If Frost was here, oh how happy would he be! Now, time to slice and dice!

"Flame! Incinerate them to ashes!", Ruby yelled out from my left, making my attention snap at her pet flaming pet dire wolf that was almost as big as me and as high as my waist. Suddenly, it growled and scrapped the grass with it's hind legs, slicing the light green spikes into the air like confetti before it lunged forward at lightning speed into a pair of three men. They had no time whatsoever to even blink to it's excruciatingly fast movement. Instantly, as soon as the wolf made contact with them, they burst into flickering flames, screaming for their pitiful and undesirable lives before falling over in a heap, resembling old laundry. "At a boy!", She chuckled, making me look back at her with a smile before I turned to my right to see Sindy gut a man's neck and Star doing something stupid like usual.

"Anyone want a shush-kebab?", She laughed as she held her pink rapier straight in front of her with four dead men impaled into it, looking somewhat painful as blood trickled down their trousers from their hollow stomachs. "No? Then maybe Frost will eat it", She sighed sadly before quickly pointing her sword downwards, making the men slide off slowly before collapsing onto the grassy ground in large heap.

I was about to say something to her, but I was suddenly cut off when I heard Milk grunt loudly from the left of me, causing my eyes to widen as my pupils contracted to a tiny dot of pure red... When I turned, I saw the most frightening thing in my entire life... My mind and body trembled to how frightening the man dressed and how strong his darkness was... But it's nowhere near Frost's level... But then again, only a person close to Charcoal could gain that. Wait a second! Argh!

"Milk huh? The legendary Guardian of Black heart and White Heart?", He said in a deep, demonic tone as he held Milk's throat with his right, black gloved hand and pulled her up to his face, covered with a jet black, demonic helmet that consisted of two large, black horns and many spikes all over. Same goes with his jet black armour! Horrifyingly sharp spikes stuck out of his armour, making us all think twice before going in for the attack... My heart began to beat as fast as the gallops of a horse as Milk began to choke and gag on the lack of air she was receiving. Dammit! I need to do something fast! "Be a nice girl and tell me where he might be", The man said in the tone of a gentlemen just before a gust of cold, soothing wind blew upon us, making our hairs dance to the influence of the wind before it died out drastically and reeled in an uncanny silence... No one moved a muscle... We where all too scared for some reason... That's right. Darkness inflicts negative feelings into things that see it as something tough. Dammit! I need to think outside of the bloody box if I want to save Milk!

"Leave her alone!", I yelled at the demonic figure, making his red, fire-like eyes gaze at me as his head turned towards me extremely slowly, like he was somewhat shocked to hear me say that or he was trying to intimidate me. Either way, I knew he was not one to like being disturbed during an interrogation.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you. Speak up", He said in a calm, low tone. I grit my teeth painfully as I found it hard to speak up once again, like he had inflicted some sort of magic into me that disabled my voice box. Dammit... No... I'm too scared... Dammit, if Frost was in this situation, what will HE do? "Exactly. Now, where were we?", He said in a low, deep tone before looking back into Milk's pitiful, petrified face, staring deep into the man's soulless eyes as she held onto his right hand with all her might, trying her best to not suffocate to his unbearable choke. "I won't ask again. Where is White Heart?", He asked like a gentlemen and tilted his head ever so slightly to the left as they both exchanged stares. "Oh that's right", He chuckled and seemed to loosen his grip around her neck as she began to take in deep, loud breaths of air as we all helplessly watched her in complete horror and anger. "Go on".

"I don't know who or what you're talking about... I've only heard of Black Heart", Milk said honestly as she grit her teeth before blinking painfully as she continued to stare into his red, flaming eyes that emitted through the claw-like holes in his demonic black helmet of horrors.

"Well then, I guess you're life has come to a stop", He said and sighed... No! Her eyes widened in pure shock and horror as the creature once again tightened it's grasp around her neck and this time, he was going to crush her to dust! No... I won't let that happen to Milk! If she dies, then I have no reason to live! "Enjoy the pain as it will be the last thing you'll ever see in your miserable life! Hahahahaha...", He stopped all of a sudden like he had just had a heart attack. But no... I looked down to his stomach to see a thin, pink sword stuck through his abdomen with jet black blood oozing out and coating the blade. "Grrrr...", It groaned angrily and suddenly, let out a loud, menacing roar before forcefully throwing Milk towards me with great accuracy.

Immediately, I dropped my giant blade and held out my arms to catch her as she flew towards me like lightning. The moment her back collided point black with my chest, I felt like my heart stopped beating as well as a few of my ribs felt extremely fragile and broken... The pain was immense, but I could not open my mouth to say another word due to the blood that was already rising up my throat in a matter of a split second... The floor began to leave my feet as the force of her was transferred into my atoms, causing me to fly back with her. Time seemed to slow down to the point where I could see the blood oozing out of my mouth in weird, splatter-like forms, gliding in the air as my life flashed before my very eyes... Haha... What life DID I live? Was I happy?... No. Everything was black and white in my life. The abandoned school of insanity was all black and white. Even when I got out it STILL was black and white... That was until I met a girl who was as delicate as silk and had soft, creamy white skin... and her name was Milk... I smiled for one last time before looking down at the beautiful girl who was crying salty beads of sadness from her eyes, floating majestically in mid air like a trail of sorrow... This is my last chance to say it to her. To confess to her about how I truly feel towards her...

"I love you", I whispered my last words before my back was plunged into an unwelcoming darkness that consumed my very vision... Draining me of all but one thing... Milk...

Star's POV  
"AHHHHH", I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I clutched onto my bleeding abdomen that had a large, black thorn sticking out from in front of me, making me feel more dead that alive as grit my teeth and began to feel tear jerk out of my eyes. My heart was more than shattered... It was removed from my body... This is all my fault... If only I had not been so reckless! I coughed out my red liquid of life onto the grass, making it turn red as it dripped from the sharp tip of the green plants, causing me to smile slightly... Is this where I die? The full stop in life that Frost had been talking about?... I guess so... Haha! Lieutenant Star... Is... Out... I began to sob as I slowly closed my eyes and sighed, blood oozed out of my pink lips before I opened them back up and cringed to the intense pain. I'm so stupid for thinking that I could live to my fullest every single day... My friends can't even trust me to their fullest all because of the way I looked at life... I truly am, stupid... I don't think that they'll be needing me... along their side. I looked up at the stars in the night sky in awe as my crying ceased to just endless flowing streams of my tears... My name is Star... So maybe I can go up there and join them all when I die a shameful death right here, right now... "No...", I whispered to myself suddenly as more blood oozed out of my mouth and began to dampen my neck and blood-drenched clothing. "What about Frost?", I whispered to myself and smiled slightly upon remembering the hug he gave to me... I feel so guilty... For sometimes wishing that Mindy had never existed... But things happen for a reason, and he did promise me to find someone to love... But he won't have to look far at all... "Frost, if you can hear me..." I began as I felt the life slowly began to leave my body like vented air. "Make cute children with Mindy...", I whispered out my last words before I slowly entered the darkness behind my eyelids. Feeling nothing, seeing nothing and hearing nothing... Just a smile on my dead face...

Sino's POV

W...What... the hell? I forced my horrified gasp to stay in my mouth as I placed both my hands to black my mouth in pure shock and horror. Left, right and centre was a scene to weep to... Chaos had four, thin wooden beams impaled right through her stomach and chest and Star had a large, black spike sticking out of her abdomen painfully and inflicting fear into me as my eyes widened to the uncanny whispers of the silence that glided with the stiff air surrounding me...

"Now can you see?! I am someone who does NOT fool around!", The man in the centre of the large patch of grass said in a deep, demonic tone as he turned to face me, staring into my very soul and being with it's red, fire-like eyes that looked like he was about to charge at me and send a devastating strike to my gut with the large, black sword he had in his right hand. "You all will suffer!", It said and turned around, facing someone on the other side of the patch of grass... Oh no... "You! The daughter of White Heart and Black Heart, maybe if I kill you, then they will come out and face me!", He said demoniacally and took a step forward, making his armour rustle heavily as he continued to approach the petrified little girl with red, flowing hair, holding a red dagger in her right hand. She was trembling in complete fear to what had just happened not too long ago while we where gone. Shit! If only we could've gotten Frost to heal faster!

"D...Daddy will never forgive you if you hurt me", Ruby stuttered just as the man stood right before her, casting a shadow of grief over her and inflicting much more than just fear itself into her developing, young mind. I... I can't even move! His appearance is too frightening! Argh!

"Don't make me laugh! I'll slay you right now and absolutely NOTHING will stop me from finding Black Heart and White Heart!", he yelled out at the top of his lungs, making Ruby begin to cry as her life was probably flashing before her light blue, shining eyes...

"You...", My heart skipped a beat the moment I heard a male voice whisper out that single phrase with anger and shock. I could not move one single bit! Heck, not even my hair would move! Just my breathing and my eyes where the only things considered as moveable. "W...What... Have you done to..."...

Frost's POV  
"Chaos! Star!", I exclaimed out at the top of my lungs and grit my teeth painfully hard together as I stared angrily at the man in black, spiky armour, clutching onto my two blades like no tomorrow. "You better stay the fuck away from my daughter or else I'm going to fucking devour you and send your soul straight to a hell of my making!", I yelled out loud at the top of my lungs at the man, causing him to turn around swiftly, looking incredibly shocked to what I had just said. Good, cause now, I'll be having my dinner. My late dinner!

"Black Heart?... AND White Heart in one soul!?... H...How?", He stuttered in pure shock as my left, dark blue eye began to emit a slight, light blue aura as my right, dark red eye too, began to emit it's own aura, resembling the flickering flames of a torch. "State your name, fiend!", He said, making me grin slightly as I licked the back of my jaws, imagining how tasty a person with that much darkness would taste like... haha! Now, now, I better not let myself get too excited like what happened to me when I bit off a chunk of Mindy's right leg. Oh how good she tasted!...

"Frost Richtofen", I stated loudly and spun the Ezarca around my right hand, emitting a quiet 'woosh' as it sliced through the air like it was absolutely nothing. As expected from a legendary blade that's as sharp as an atom! Or maybe an electron altogether! "Now tell me, why have you come here and tell me why did you kill two of my friends?", I asked with edge in my voice as my hunger began to become more and more unbearable, forcing me to flinch and have sudden spasms around my limbs, indicating that my entire body will force me to go all out and devour this man.

"Well Frost Richtofen", He began, sounding like he had regained his composure. Good... "I am the Black Reaper, and I have come to kill you and everything that you own and love!", He continued, making me smile as my torso lunged forwards slightly due to how desperate my entire body was for a piece of flesh. "Charcoal has granted me these amazing powers in exchange for this task. So now, let's get this over and done with, shall we?".

I nodded vigorously as my teeth began to grow sharper and more jagged, making me melt to the though of my jaws dinning into his very flesh and making his blood squirt all over my face! AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE! With the lust for blood and gore, I rushed forward towards him with lightning speed, scrunching the grass from underneath me rapidly as I grit my teeth and watched his huge, black demonic sword as he raised it up high over his black helmet. Alright! Let's keep my head in the game, shall we? I took in a deep breath of the cold, rushing air into my nostrils before sidestepping his huge, earth shattering vertical slice that shook the ground for a fixed moment as I shoulder barged him with my right shoulder, causing him to loose his grip on his massive blade as he stumbled to the right with a loud grunt. My shoulder began to bleed and dampen my dark blue shirt but what do I care? I can't even feel the pain!

"What the fuck!?", He exclaimed just as I sent a slash to his chest, slicing clean through his black, spiky armour with complete ease, emitting a loud, ear splitting scape that I ignored with my burning will for a meal and for the vengeance for my friends.

"Eat this!', I exclaimed and spun around clockwise and slashed him with my left sword, Exzera, right in the exact same spot and this time, blood squirted out like a miniature hose for a split second before I used my right blade to send a stab to his stomach. Suddenly, I was parried by his right fist, making me stumble back slightly as I tried to regain my composure desperately. He did not miss this opportunity to send a full, atomic powered punch to my stomach, rupturing my organs as I skidded backwards a couple of meters on the grass, clutching onto my stomach with my left hand as I coughed out blood with a grunt... I guess I should make things more interesting then. Looks like I wont restricting my lethal moves!

"Haha! Looks like I have proven to be more superior towards you, Frost Richtofen!", He said, counting the chicks before the eggs could even hatch.

I gave him a devilish smile as my heart began to increase it's heart rate to twice as fast as coughed out some more blood, falling onto my shirt as I stared blankly at the reaper. "Superior? We'll just see about that", I quickly said in a low tone before gathering up all of the energy I could muster and made a full dash towards him with both my blades held to my sides, pointing behind me as the grass flung up behind me like green confetti... I won't be holding back! This man deserves to die no matter what! AHHHH! I yelled out my battle cry and just as I was about two meters away, I leaped up high into the air, just above his head and spun clockwise, feeling the air brush past my face as I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, focusing on my attack more rather than what the result will be... It connected... I fell onto my feet with a quiet grunt before I opened my eyes to see the reaper have no head... haha! I've done it! Blood gushed out of the hole where his head used to be as his windpipe flailed back and forth like the tail of a dog when happy... But I bet that he certainly isn't!... Ugh... you know what, I don't feel so hungry anymore. I'll just ask Mindy if I can have another bite of her again. I hope she says yes...

The dead body of the evil dark controller fell to it's knees before falling down forwards, spilling it's blood out like water from a bottle, feeding the grass and soil with it's iron and nutrients. To be honest, he was quiet an easy person to defeat. His only trouble was that he relied too much on his appearance to inflict the negative effect onto his victims due to his dark powers. Now what?

Milk's POV

"Hey Chaos", I whispered and shook her body softly with my soft, delicate hands. "Wake up... You shouldn't be dead. Frost killed the man who killed you, so you should be alive right now", I explained sadly and cringed to the though of him dying by me instead of the man since it was ME who collided with her point blank... But... Star's already beginning to remove the thorn from her stomach with the help of Frost by won't you wake up?... "Chaos?... Please, I want to feel your warmth against me", I whispered and leaned down towards her face, feeling a surge of hot, steamy air brush against my face...

"Oh Milk", She moaned and suddenly embraced me with her warm, strong arms, causing me to blush furiously as she rubbed her soft cheek against mine. "My Milk. My sweet, delicate Milk", She moaned and stopped rubbing our faces together, before she suddenly pulled a kiss onto my right cheek, causing me to blush incredibly hard the moon was just starting to disappear behind Mount Winterfall... Chaos... Just kissed me!? AHH! It's a dream come true! Only if he wasn't a girl, then I wouldn't missed this opportunity to go in for the ultimate kill. Haha! I can't believe that she's still alive!

Drago's POV

Only a good three hours more then I'll send them on their way towards Serenity... Frost, I have all of my faith placed into your heart... So don't disappoint me. Alright, I'll get them a carriage and send them off onto the road. And of course, I'll have to be the driver. But first things first, I need to get him and Mindy a new outfit to match their heroic nature!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and be sure to leave a review on what you thought and for any suggestions you may have to offer. I would love to see a lot more reviews cause it makes me smile and really motivates me to write. Anyway, if you're wondering how Star and Chaos came back to life, was because of the 'Dark, Death, Life, Light', logic. If someone with darkness kills someone or alters the land and dies, it becomes undone. I hope you all understand what I mean! Favourite this if you already haven't and follow if you're enjoying it! Until next time!**

"_**One Shot, two kills"**_

"_**Two birds, one stone"**_

"_**Death means nothing if you've endured it"**_

"_**Who's your daddy"**_

"_**A monarchy is always corrupt. Same goes for democracy; Money here, money there but only for us"**_

"_**Can money REALLY buy you happiness?"**_


	9. Chapter 9: Race Against Time

**Get ready for this chapter as things begin to get... heated... Anyway, thanks for reviewing my last chapter Random Review, I really appreciate it and it made me smile and motivate me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Race Against Time

Chaos's POV

I swear to my entire life that one day I'll made Star suffer for all her entire life! She's unbearable! Argh! I cringed in annoyance and anger as my head began to throb from how irritating she was, annoying both me and Frosty with her stupid argument about her white chess piece dying... It's like deja vu all over again! Only this was twice as worst! I blinked blankly and looked at her in the eye with my dark red ones, showing hardly any life as she continued to talk non-stop. Ugh... Lucky for her, I'm back in my male body, so I can restrain myself from strangling her with my bare hands or with my black shoe laces. Either way, she'll be dead before she could even say "Sprinkles!".

"Sprinkles!", Star exclaimed from the brown, fur coated chair adjacent from mine and Frosty's, only to be separated by a small wooden coffee table with a black and white chequered chess board. I cringed even harder to what she had just said, seeming like she could read my mind as Frosty let out a quiet sigh and clenched her fists into balls of hurt. "How on earth was I supposed to counter an attack from the right! You guys don't give any mercy whatsoever! I swear if I had the chance to kill one of your pieces, I would've warned you!", She said, making her team mate, Sino, sigh out quietly from her mouth just as a cool, icy breeze of air entered the large living room of the wooden house Drago had instructed for us to stay in for a few hours. The wooden floorboards where polished and waxed amazingly, giving off a nice glossy texture that reflected everything in sight in a distorted fashion.

"Shut up Star!", Frosty exclaimed out of the blue, forcing Star to grit her teeth painfully hard as she slammed both her hand flat onto the sides of the chess board and leaned over it, staring angrily into Frosty's dark brown eyes that shone in the early morning sun, seeping in from a nearby window to the left.

"Shut it Frosty or else I'll stick 'em in ya!", Star threatened back angrily, exposing her right, sharp white tooth as her mouth was left slightly open. The white chess piece she held in her right hand was held outwards in front of her face, pointing directly towards Frosty in a threatening way.

"What sort of harassment is that?", Sino asked curiously in a quiet tone and blinked blankly as she stared at Star's furious face with concern and slight worry.

"A type that can only be made by someone as dumb as Star", Frosty quickly stated and leaned forwards onto the table, never breaking the intense tug of war they held together in their unbreakable stares of fury. For crying out loud! These two are going to ruin the whole purpose of this game if this goes on! Frost, you better get in here soon or else something capital B for BAD is going to bloody occur... The worst case scenario is if these two begin to tug on each others hair or if Star does something inappropriate like what she ALWAYS does... Bloody hell.

Frost's POV

I sighed as I stared at my own reflection through the large, oval mirror that was hung up on the bathroom wall. Not bad for an attire but heck, it makes me look extremely shady and untrustworthy. But then again, it looks epic and vicious! Not to mention that it completely suits my style of fighting and hides away my thirty small daggers away like a charm. I smiled brightly at myself and and took in a deep breath of the cold, still air from within the large, white tiled bathroom, slightly bloating up my stomach as I continued to stare into my reflections dark brown eyes. Weirdly, I somehow found looking away from my own eyes quiet difficult for an unknown reason as I moved my head from side to side, still staring into my being eyes through the large oval mirror that was framed in solid, smooth timber. Damn, it's been so long since I've had a good glimpse of myself! Finally, after what seemed like an hour of staring I looked down at my reflections attire from head to toe. I wore a white shirt easily visible from underneath my jet black trench coat that was left undone and hanged slightly open like a set of doors. It had some white and red trimmings around the edges of the coat and the collar reached halfway up to my neck, giving me that shady appearance that makes people think twice before approaching me. The shoes I wore where now black leather boots that reached slightly over my ankles and underneath that, I wore white socks. I blinked and sighed once again, allowing my warmth to leave through my mouth as I looked away from the large mirror that hung on the white tilled wall and blinked once more, feeling the need to talk to Drago about some serious matters... MY serious matters.

"Frost?", I heard Mindy's sweet, innocent voice say from behind the locked wooden door to my far right, slightly muffled by the barrier that kept her out. "Are you alright?", She asked in a polite, concerned tone before the door bulged forward ever so slightly, emitting a quiet creek that made me assume that she was placing an ear to the door.

"Yeah!", I called out and took in a deep breath of air as I straightened myself to the limit and released a loud, warm sigh from my damp lips into the cold air that surrounded me like the deceased souls of children holding hands around me in a circle, singing a nursery rhyme. Damn, that just gave me the chills! What the hell brain! "I'll be coming out now!", I said loudly just so that she could hear me more easily and not have me to repeat myself.

"O...ok!", She said from behind the door as it creaked once again, making me turn to the door and take in a deep breath of the cold air once more before I took my first, silent step forward with my left leg. "B..But promise me you won't stare", She added, inducing a weird sensation that caught me off guard as took my second step forward. What did she mean to not stare? If it's something not appropriate for wear, then I'm going to kill Drago!

I sighed and quickened my pace towards the door with my right arm outstretched in front of me, ready to grasp onto the silver door knob that was installed to the right of the door. "I promise with my heart and soul", I said and knew that even a person like myself, cannot keep such a promise since it wasn't anything 'serious'. "I'm coming out now", I quickly said and hesitantly grasped onto the cold, silver handle that reflected the shining overhead light bulb in a distorted fashion.

With a deep breath, pounding heart and a mind filled with anxiety and fear, I twisted the handle, receiving a satisfying click before I exhaled loudly and blinked. Here goes nothing! Very slowly, I pushed the door open, when I was half way, I began to feel like my whole body just wanted to drop dead to the nerve racking feeling that was going on in my entire body... Finally, after what felt like an hour, the door was wide opened. I hesitantly and nervously walked out of the bathroom before switching off the lights via a white switch to the right. Then, I looked to my right to see Mindy... My eyes widened as my jaw dropped slightly to how amazing she looked...

"Don't stare", She whispered shyly and flushed red as she walked to me silently. I could hardly believe my eyes! She looks so... beautiful and deadly! Haha! Looks can kill!

"Wow...", I whispered out in awe as I studied her from head to toe with a warm smile.

She wore a white top that looked extremely soft and smooth that matched her other pieces of clothing perfectly. Light blue glossy stripes ran down her entire arms length and her back, abruptly stopping at her black miniskirt that had red vertical lines all over. It covered a third of her creamy white thighs. She wore white shoes that reached a bit over her ankles and white socks that made it to her knees. To me, this was probably the most amazing thing that I have ever seen in my entire life... Wow...

"You don't look bad yourself", She said, sounding like she had regained her composure, causing me to snap out of my little trance and immediately look at her in the eye, causing her to flush red once more. "You look like a hero", She said in a low, calm voice and blinked before taking in a deep breath of confidence and courage. "Anyway, we should go see the others".

"Sure", I said and sighed as we both exchanged warm smiles, blushing hard and our hearts thumping like pistons... I will never forget the day I met her. The day that I first talked to her and the night we first kissed... Ha, it's only been four weeks ever since! Time flies when... I don't know, but it doesn't really matter right now. "Anyway...", I paused and chuckled, thinking that she would never accept what I was going to ask of her. I'm starving and as of a few hours ago, I CANNOT eat any other meat but human flesh. And so far, Mindy's flesh takes the cake out of all that I have ever eaten or smelt.

"Hmm?", She hummed as he pink, damp lips where shut slightly, exposing a sharp, vampire-like tooth to the right of her mouth.

"Well, umm...", I began uneasily and raised my right hand to the back of my head as I began to rub it softly and nervously, just knowing that she'll refuse to donate a piece of her flesh. "Can I... have a bite?", I choked out, instantly sending a chill down her spine as she jumped in shock and took a slow step backwards, afraid of what I asked of her. I thought so... Dammit, then why the hell did I ask!? "Ah! If you don't want to then I'm fine with that!", I quickly said in a friendly tone, trying to not frighten her even more as she took another step back in pure shock. Damn... Why the hell did I have to go and say that! Agh! I feel so guilty for making such a sweet girl, lovable girl become so frightened! I'm the bloody worst.

"A...A...Am I that tasty?", She asked quietly in a scared tone before she grit her teeth slightly and held a hand back behind her back, tightly grasping onto the black, leather handle of her Blitzerg.

"Well, you taste better than Milk... Which means, yes", I simply stated in a friendly tone, making her somewhat ease up and release the handle of her blade without hesitation. "But you don't HAVE to let me. I'll just go bite a chunk from Star when she least expects it", I joked, making her eyes widen in terror, causing her to immediately grasp onto her sword's handle with her right hand once again before pulling it out with a loud, ear splitting metallic scrape that forced my ears to flatten as I cringed to the painful noise.

"Please don't make me stop you with force", She said in a low tone and held her shining silver and black blade in front of her stomach, pointing at me in a threatening way that forced mew to gulp silently... Crap. I don't even have my weapons on me! I just have my silver throwing knives and those are practically fish in a barrel due to her different perspective in time! Alright, all I have to do is reason with her and tell her that what I said was a joke. Simple enough, right? But then again, what AM I going to say? Dammit life. It's always filled with twists and turns!

Drago's POV

I took in a deep breath of the cool air that blew continuously through the entire town, sending chills up my spine as I watched the FrostBittens and Crimsons working hard on reconstructing the damaged houses and structures caused by the giant and by the bandits. If only Serenity was here, then I could've fought along side with Frost, but as of now, I cannot interact physically with anyone but Frost, Star, Mindy, the triplets, Serenity, Frosty and Chaos. There are obvious reasons for why I can for them all but for Star, it's really a mystery. Not for me, but for the others. Haha! They don't even know who she truly is yet! Just like what Frost said, the Maiden of The North, or for short, Star. The morning sunlight felt good on my white skin. I sighed loudly and crossed my arms as I listened to the vast amount of different noises taking place around the entire town. From hammering to whistling. I blinked and took in another deep breath of the cold air as I stood on the green patch of grass, right beside a large wooden wagon with two horses strapped onto the front, acting as the engines of this old fashioned vehicle. Those kids are going to make me cry one day to how unreliable they are! I told them specifically to come exactly thee minutes ago and they still have yet to arrive. I hope Serenity forgives me for this... After all, I WAS the one who made the promise to her that we'll be there in a couple of days. Dammit. I made a mental note to never, EVER make promises that I cannot keep... Anyway, what is Frost going to say when he sees his swords?... Oh boy, I hope he doesn't explode on me... I bloody hope...

Frost's POV

"What's this?", I asked in an unamused tone as I held the two handed blade in my right hand. According to Drago, this is supposed to be BOTH my Ezarca and Exzera forged into one, singular blade... What the hell... Dammit... Even Star would've taken much more better care of it, even if she smashed it! But this... this is bloody... argh! I can't even find the right words or express any emotion on my face whatsoever due to how shocked I was to see BOTH of my legendary blades merged into one, long two handed blade... For crying out loud. Does this come with fries!? A handgun maybe!? Served on a hot silver plate!? "How did this happen?", I asked with some edge in my voice as I began to cringe slightly, knowing my limits with a single blade in hand.

"C...Calm down Frost", Drago said and laughed to try and brighten the mood as she took five steps backwards towards the large, roofless, wooden wagon that had it's four wooden wheels dug into the grass ever so slightly. "I'll even throw your Exzera and Ezarca pistols combines for your left hand!", He said in a cheerful tone as he smiled brightly, causing me to cringe even harder to the thought of my light form's pistols becoming one just like my two swords for this form... For crying out loud!

The blade I held in my right hand felt like it weight about six kilos which is a bit more than what I can hold for a one handed sword. But this one was intended for two handed purposes, but I beg the differ due to my fighting style. The handle was made of pure iron, steel and carbon mixed into one solid and was wrapped in jet black leather that felt much more durable and comfortable than anything I have ever held before... Damn... Haha! I'm beginning to like this weapon with every second I spend examining it! The hilt was made of a red, shiny metal that was curved slightly and felt heavy which is a good thing. The handle was moderately thin and I could fit both my hands onto the handle and leave around a good four and a half inches of free space. On top of the slender black handle, was a giant red ruby in the shape of a vertical rhombus as three large, sharp spikes stuck out from each side, adding up to six deadly spines of doom. Haha! It's just like the Ezarca, only it's made out of pure, dark blue sapphire crystals that where slightly transparent and extremely smooth. Finally, the blade stuck out of the majestic handle amazingly, reaching to as long as Mindy's Blitzerg. It was made entirely out of pure, light blue diamonds that were as transparent as the sapphires and as smooth as well, looking like it could even slice the Ezarca and Exzera with no sweat at all! In the middle of the blade however, was a long, black stripe that went from the base of the blade all the way to the tip and too, was transparent. It had my name inscribed into it in glowing, deep red that felt like it was pulsating with life and energy... like a soul was forged within the very blade itself... After my name, was the very name of the legendary blade.

"Exzarca", I whispered in awe as I felt it's smoothness with my left, soft hand and smiled to how amazingly smooth and tough it was.

"Do you like it?", Drago asked curiously and took a careful step forward, eyeing me to make sure that I wasn't lying to get him to a close enough range for me to attack him.

"Yeah! It's heavy, tough and sharp! It suits my tastes perfectly!", I exclaimed and let out a bright smile as I looked up from the blade in my hands to just see a black, metallic case thrown at me by Drago who had a warm smile across his white face. I stumbled backwards, nearly colliding with Mindy if it weren't for her to move out of the way and used my left hand to immediately catch the smooth, shiny black case, grasping onto it tightly as a gust of soothing air brushed against my face.

"Then I guess you'll be needing this too", He said before throwing me another object. But this time, it was a black handgun that had the architecture of the M1911 pistol, making it a superior handgun at both distance and kick. I blinked and grit my teeth as I walked backwards, following the pistol's arc as it came hurling towards me like a raging arrow. In the blink of an eye, it was only a matter of a second before it would collide with my face point blank due to logic... Dammit! I'm gonna have brain damage cause of that! At that very moment, I was knocked to the ground unconscious... Bloody hell Drago... How heavy is the damn gun?

Mindy's POV

Great, only a half hour till we arrive at where ever Drago decided to take us via this large wooden wagon that shook vividly as the horses dragged it at full speed on the grassy plains. Crossed my legs as I sat down on the wagon comfortably, resting my back onto the edge as I stared blankly at my left, feeling the wind brush against my face due to how fast we were going. Frost sat to my right while Ruby sat beside him with her head rested onto his warm shoulder. From what I could tell, the time right now is probably seven in the morning, seeing that the sun had just begun to bounce off the massive snowcapped mountain ranges to the right, acting like a soldiers with only one intention in mind. To separate the land that it kept behind it from ours... If I remember correctly, behind those mountains lies the Wilderness. Uncharted territories and such with horrible creatures and flesh eating plants. I sighed and blinked before turning my head to the right. The air smelt moist and mossy due to the grass that was being cut up into shredded paper via the wheels, launching it up behind us like confetti. With a sigh, I looked at Frost's sleeping face with a smile and flushed red slightly to how adorable he is... I remember that one night where I almost confessed to him... I want something like that to happen again. For some reason... It makes me feel safe and warm...

"Mindy, are you planning on kissing our prince while he's asleep?", Star asked from the other side of the wagon with a cheeky tone, causing me to blush hard and make my heart feel like it was about to jump out and splatter all over the entire place, painting it in my crimsons of life disgustingly.

"W...What makes you say that?", I stuttered in pure embarrassment as I turned my head forward and stared into Star's silver eyes with my light red shining ones that glistened in the light of the sun and sky. Agh... Everyone's staring!

"You stuttered! Which obviously means that I'm more than JUST correct", She said cheerfully, making my eyes widen slightly as a sudden chill vibrated throughout my entire body and rung a small, soothing chime in my ears... It sounds so familiar... She cleared her throat roughly and punched her soft, flat chest once with her right fist before taking in a deep breath of the cold swirling air that whizzed by us like a hoard of spirits running through us like a highway of the deceased. "Naughty Mindy! Haha! You where thinking of dirty things, weren't you!?", She said out loud and began to laugh uncontrollably like this was absolutely humorous to her... Dammit! My face is beginning to burn red from how embarrassed I was. Heck, even when I tried to say something, my voice box didn't seem to register or obligate to my commands. I swear... one of these days, I'm REALLY going to bloody stick a knife through her gut... But then again, she'll probably laugh... Dammit!

Suddenly, the wagon bounced up for a split second before it came crashing down onto the ground with a loud thump like we had just collided with a speed bump. My insides tossed and turned to the uneasy feeling it gave to me whilst the others grunted to probably the same feeling that I was experiencing... Damn... What the hell was... WOAH! Argh!

"Drago! Slow down a bit!", Diamond exclaimed as her hair began to flutter to the left of her like a raised flag of white strands, flicking the strong, unforgiving wind like a whip. Unexpectedly, the wagon had increased it's speed tenfold, causing me to cringe to the irritation in my eyes, stinging them like soap as I tried to desperately conceal my eyes with my right hand like a meat shield. Argh! What's the deal! "Drago!?", She called out, accompanied with grunts and moans of shock and fear via the others who too, had their hairs fluttering to the left as they sat on the opposite end of the wagon... On this side, was me, Frost, Ruby, Sino, Frosty and Sapphire, who all looked as frightened as I was... Well, if you count out a sleeping Frost. My heart pounded against my chest, feeling like a sledge hammer was continuously plummeting down towards my chest with excruciating force, causing me to grunt loudly in pain as I clenched my fists and hugged myself dearly, believing that this was the last minute of my life.

"Guy! There's no time to explain but get a plan ready in five minutes!", Drago screamed out from my right muffledly, making me barely open my eyes as I turned slightly towards his voice with a look of confusion. The air would not stop slapping my exposed body and face! Dammit, I would rather have Frost to bite off a chunk of my leg than this! "Wake Frost up and get him to prepare a plan. The place is moderately big and is filled with hostiles, so be prepared for absolutely ANYTHING!", he explained just as Frost cringed and grunted to the cold, forbidding air. His eyes shot open in an instant and immediately, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, looking like he was resisting the forceful air with his unending flames of will held up within his very heart... Woah...

"Guys! Drago told me in my mind what we'll be facing! So I want you all to listen up!", He yelled out at the top of his lungs, fighting against the loud, whistling wind that fought against the decibels of his yell, trying to drown out one another in a head on battle to prove who was superior over the other.

"I'm all ears!", Sino yelled out at the top of her lungs, loosing against the loud, whistling air and forcing her voice to become barely audible and muffled.

"We're going in loud and heavy! Quickly gear up get ready for some juggernaut action!", Frost yelled out at the top of his lungs, instantly drowning out the loud, unbearable whistles of the win, making what he just said as clear as day. "Once we hit the place, I'll tell you guys your positions! But as of now, just gear up and get ready for an intense infiltration and rescue!", He yelled out with a smile, making me feel a lot more better as my heart stopped pounding and my mind stopped worrying... I love him so much!

Drago's POV

Dammit! Fuck! Come on... We have only a good two hours till Charcoal's army get there and defends the perimeter, along with marching up to the Skeleton Kingdom and engaging with them in an unexpected all out war! Blessings to you Serenity for telling me at a good time! Come on! We have to save them all! This is the perfect moment, seeing that most of their men have retreated back to their lands to join the army! They're not going to expect this one! Am I right, Frost Richtofen?

"Frost!", I said mentally in a strong, deep tone and grit my teeth as I waited for his response telepathically.

"Yes!", He exclaimed mentally, making me sigh with a smile of hope.

"Do not underestimate your two new weapons! Use them to get the jump on your enemies cause according to Serenity, there are four goblin war generals on the site!", I explained with haste and some stress. "I know you'll understand what I mean, after all, you can solve anything if you have the will to do so".

"I understand with all my heart and soul! I won't let anyone down!", He exclaimed confidently. "Anyway we have BIGGER problems...", He chuckled after he said that weirdly...

"What do you mean bigger prob...", I immediately stopped as soon as a large, flaming ball of fire BARELY missed our wagon by mere meters, sending chunks of the earth sprouting upwards to the incredible amount of force the flaming fire ball had... Shit! I could even feel the intense heat of that cursed thing!

Frost's POV

This dragon is going to turn us into ashes if we don't do something about it! It flew behind us, about twelve meters off the ground, casting a horrifying shadow of itself to the right of it, giving me the chills as I stared up at it with anger building up from within me like a a volcano about to erupt into a rage of unmatched fury. It's tremendous wing beats defeated the whistles of the wind, making the pressure a lot more stable around us as it's light green, reptilian-like scales glittered in the morning sun like an emerald... An emerald huh... OH SHIT!

I turned around to my left to just see Sino standing up beside me, trying to balance at the same time as she had her sniper zoomed in at the giant, mythical beast. Immediately, the moment she pulled the trigger of her gun, I grasped onto the bottom of the gun, right where the black magazine was and lifted it upwards, making the bullet hit a different part of the dragon with a quiet thud before it spiralled back towards us with lightning speed towards Sino's head...

"Argh!", Mindy grunted as she jumped in front of me with a thud and sliced the bullet clean into two separate pieces with a split second swing of her silver and black sword that was held to her right dangerously as she glared at the dragon angrily. The two separate, lead fragments of the bullet smashed into the edges of the wagon, each one just BARELY missing Star by an inch, leaving a hole of dread on each side of her head...

"Guys!", Ruby exclaimed from behind us. "This is an emerald dragon. It's body is completely made out of emerald shards and it's breath can exceed over two hundred degrees Celsius. But, it has a weakness", She said and cleared her throat just before the light green, shining dragon opened it's mouth widely, indicating that it's about to spit out another fire ball right at us... But this time, it'll be point blank!

"What is it!?", Sindy asked in a concerned tone just as it began to emit a bright, yellow and red flame from within it's disgusting, slimy mouth that was rowed with countless of jagged teeth and bones of the deceased.

"It's fireballs are explosive during a certain amount of time during and after it is spat out of it's mouth. So if you shoot it now...", She paused and took in a deep breath of the cold, rough air that surrounded us like a war between two armies of spirits where being held right here.

"Then it'll get damaged internally since it's made up of soft tissue from the inside", Sino continued and pulled back the handle to the right of her gun as she held the gun up in front of her face with a serious look of concentration. Her large, oversized sniper riffle emitted a loud clanking noise as an empty, copper bullet shell was spat out from the right before she pushed the black handle forwards, emitting a loud 'cling' sound before quickly placing her right hand back onto the carbon fibre handle with her index finger on the black trigger, ready to fire.

"Precisely", Ruby simply said, making Sino smile in amusement. The dragon roared excruciatingly loud and beat it's wings for the final time before the light within it's mouth grew and caught fire, staring into our very souls with it's merciless, light green eyes, snake-like eyes.

"Shut up", Sino whispered and pulled the trigger... I blinked to the sudden noise of the excruciatingly loud noise as her riffle pushed her right shoulder back slightly. My ears trembled to the amount of pain that struck me but I kept my composure, knowing that such things shouldn't make me collapse. I girt my teeth and watched as the bullet made it's way towards the dragon's wide opened mouth where the deadly fireball was held in... and just like that, it exploded into a massive white cloud of steam as fragments of emeralds shot outwards towards us. I cringed and raised my right hand up in front of my face just in case of anything but luckily, nothing had even touched the surface of close. I lowered my hand slowly and gazed up at the hazy white smoke as it quickly began to shrink as we got more further away from it... I sighed and was just about turn around and say something until I just MANAGED to hear a faint roar from the cloud that was now a tiny white speck of bad memories and a great victory... For some reason, I don't think it's dead yet... But that's impossible... Unless...

Drago's POV

There it is! Only a good three hundred meters till we arrive at the site to save the bloody day! Haha! Time to get cracking!

**Haha! I hope you all enjoyed this thriller chapter! Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and stay tuned for the next one cause things are going to get EPIC! Until next time!**

"**Knowledge is your greatest weapon as a commander"**

"**Ignorance is equivalent to having a blindfold on"**

"**How long can you last?"**

"**Don't bother doing something you don't enjoy doing"**

"**Let the blood shed!"**

"**Consume your foes!"**


	10. Chapter 10: Emerald Dragon's Fall

**I sincerely apologise for not posting for a few days. I was at the Snowy Mountains for three days for a holiday and I EXPECTED that there would be an internet connection in our dorm but sadly, there wasn't. I was not able to ready any new reviews or anything like that cause of no connection. Anyway, it's great to be back and ready to write! This chapter is my LONGEST out of all chapters that I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Emerald Dragon's Fall

Frost's POV

With a heart filled with courage and hope, I slammed the wooden, smooth floor of the wagon that we all sat in, creating a battle plan as Drago was on the look out for any hostile movement around us. We where on the outside of a moderately large town, filled with many wooden and bricked houses with their thin, bricked chimneys exhaling out jet black smoke, making me believe that the interior of those houses are more than just families and furniture. Yes. There's no way simple firewood would give off such a black smoke. Everyone stared at me with widened eyes, all ears to what I was about to say. I took in a deep breath of the cold, still, motionless air around us, inflating my stomach by the slightest before I began to give out the orders with a low, serious tone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the plan, so keep your ears opened to what I'm about to say and make sure that it burns into your minds", I said and exhaled out half of my remaining oxygen, making my stomach retract slightly as I blinked and looked at each and every one of them in the eye with my dark brown ones that shone in the morning sun that ever so slowly, rose in the light blue sky.

"We're all ears", Frosty said with a strong, confident tone in her sweet voice and gave a firm nod that bounced her long, black hair from behind her.

"Alright, there are four generals. They are nothing like normal goblins and they will NOT give any remorse whatsoever. Further more, we must all stick together for this to work with the exception for a few", I explained and gave a quick glance to Sindy and Sino, making them both spark up in confusion as their eyes widened. "Sino, you'll engage with the enemies from a distance. Find a good vantage point and snipe them. Sindy, you'll assassinate the hoards from behind as we fight them head on", I said in the tone of a leader. They both gave me a firm nod and a slight yelp before I clenched my left hand, grasping tightly onto my black handgun as I fidgeted with the black, carbon fibre trigger with my index finger. "The rest of us, we'll go all out. Sapphire, use your bow at first then attack with you swords along with your two sisters", I said, making her blink and nod twice, causing her long, turquoise hair to bounce from behind her and slap against her back as it collapsed. "Are we good?", I asked and looked around the wagon, feeling my heart begin to race due to anxiety, knowing that anything could happen at any time. They blinked and tensed themselves, looking as brave as war fighters before they all gave me a nod simultaneously.

"Yeah!", They all said in choir, making me smile slightly as I felt my left hand begin to tingle like something was flowing into it. I blinked just as a soothing breeze of cold air flushed us from the right, making our hair and clothing flutter to the left, giving us an intimidating effect.

"Alright", I said and placed my right hand to the floor as I pushed myself up, grunting quietly before and took in a deep breath of the cold, arctic air, feeling more alive than ever before and feeling like I could take anything head on. "Today, we make history!", I exclaimed and spun around, making my jet black coat lift up slightly as I smiled at the entrance of the hell hole, ready to conquer anything and everything in sight. My blood warmed up, making me blink before I bent my knees slightly and hopped out of the wagon, making it shake and rattle to the sudden movement before I landed on the green grassy ground, dampening my shoes as I stared at the large iron gate that looked rusted and had brown here and there. Sadly, these goblins have no idea what security is. Haha! The only thing that held it up in place where five, long, rough strands of rope that where attached to the top and where as vulnerable as a turtle on it's back side. The entire area was encased with a large bricked wall that was painted in paper white and had black hand smudges around some places, indicating that there has probably been an attempted escape or a brutal beat down. Dammit, just thinking about it makes me want to rush in and let loose of all hell upon the goblins.

The wooden wagon squeaked and moaned to the sudden movements from behind me as multiple loud scrunches of grass emitted from left and right with some loud grunts of their landing, making me smile vividly as took the first step forward, crunching the green, damp grass with my right boot.

"We won't lose...", I whispered to myself and blinked, raising my right hand over my head and slowly grasped onto the black handle of my two handed sword. Exzarca. "And I won't be dying here...", I added and gazed down at my dark, slender shadow, intimidating and mimicking my every moves before I looked down to my left hand, staring at the jet black handgun that had red writing on it that read "Oblivion" on either side in fine italics. I felt slightly dizzy upon staring at it for a fixed moment, making me look back up at the huge, rusty iron gate that obstructed our only path for entrance. "Obstacles are meant to be brought down", I whispered to myself as a surge of power began to mix with my blood as my heart pumped it to every inch of my body, gradually increasing my heart rate to three times as fast.

With courage and hope, I tightened my right hand around the handle of my legendary blade and pulled it clean out with a loud scrape of metal that made my ears fold down. But I resisted it with all my might and slashed the air once diagonally from left to right with excruciating speed before I pulled it to my right and held out my left, firm hand in front of me, pointing the gun at the rope to the far left with a devilish grin. Time for a grand entrance! I grit my teeth and pulled the trigger with my left index finger, making my left hand recoil back very slightly as the bullet sliced its way through the rope, making the weak gate lean ever so slightly to the right with a loud, scraping moan that I resisted with all my heart.

"We can't let you have all of the fun", A familiar voice said from my left, making me pull back my left arm back to my side as I turned to face the voice with a confused look. It was Star, smiling at me as she held a small knife in her right hand and walked up beside me to my left, staring into my eyes as the grass scrunched softly from under her weight. A cold, chilling surge of arctic air blew from the right, making all of our hairs dance with the green grass as the wind whistled a calming tune that rung in my grey cat-like ears soothingly. "After all, we ARE a team", She said and turned forwards with a serious look to her face as she stared at the rope that was now the furthest to the left. "The first step for Wish", She whispered to herself, barely audible due to the whistling air that still continued to blow against us like a highway of invisible spirits before pulling back her right hand behind her head as she leaned backwards on her left leg. I blinked and wondered to myself if such a throwing technique would be as accurate and devastating as a the technique I currently use... Let's find out. With an extremely silent grunt, she grit her her white jaws together tightly before quickly planting her right foot onto the ground as she leaned forward with lightning speed and immediately flicked her right arm forwards, letting go of the small, steel blade. "Bullseye", She whispered as we all watched the blade slice clean through the rope, causing it to lean even more to the right with a louder moan of metallic pain than the previous.

"One shot, one kill", Sino said from my right before suddenly pulling the trigger of her sniper riffle, emitting an ear splitting boom with white smoke seeping out of the muzzle like a soul, happily leaving the earth. I cringed and blinked to the excruciatingly loud noise and forbid myself to back down cause of it. Anyway, I think our enemies might do us a pleasant favour of opening the gates for us, since there's no way that they would turn a blind eye towards such a loud sound. The middle rope snapped off in an instant, making the rusty iron gate lean even more to the right as it emitted a terrible cry of pain and mercy. "I'll add a muzzle silencer once I get to my vantage point. Make sure that you dance around my bullets", Sino joked and pulled back the black handle on the right side of her grey, oversized sniper riffle, emitting a solid scraping sound as a copper bullet shell flung out from the right, falling onto the grass with complete silence. "And make good use of explosive materials. I'll do the rest", She stated and pushed the black handle forward, emitting a soothing 'cling' sound, indicating that there's another bullet inside of the barrel. I don't know why, but shooting with the Oblivion doesn't seem to irritate my ears for some unknown reason. Not even logic can solve that one out...

"Frost, get ready", Drago said from behind me. I nodded as I stared at the iron gate, looking as if at any moment in time it could come tumbling down like a single domino. A massive domino to be precise. "I'll do my best to protect Serenity and others that are with her", he said before sighing loudly, causing my heart to thump twice as fast, feeling like it could just jump out and splatter against a wall at any point in time.

"Yeah", I simply said, forming a warm smile on my face before I gave another firm nod, still staring at the gate that suddenly began to shudder like it was going to be raised... I'm more than ready to engage in all out combat against these pests! I will show them no mercy! My hands clenched tightly on the handles of my weapons as I grit my teeth in courage, willing to fight till my entire body and soul are destroyed... I will not LOSE! "Get ready!", I yelled out and leaned slightly forward as my right leg shifted forwards, monitoring my balance as I carefully watched the gate begin to vibrate roughly as if it was creating it's own earthquake.

"I'll take care of this", Sapphire said from behind me right before I heard some string tension, then a split second later, two arrows whizzed by the right of my face, missing me by mere inches as they spiralled straight towards the last remaining ropes. Instantaneously, the ropes flailed for freedom as the massive, grey iron gate fell into the ground like a rock, making me blink blankly as I smiled devilishly, thinking of a diabolical plan. Yes... That'll work out just perfectly!

"Go now!", I commanded with a voice filled with courage and hope before I launched myself forwards with lightning speed, crunching the green grass with every step I took towards the fallen gate and leaped at it, knocking it with my right shoulder painfully hard, but I ignored the pain as it became my friend instead of my worst enemy. "Suffer!", I exclaimed with rage just as the giant metallic gate suddenly leaned to the right, indicating that my plan had indeed, worked out like a bloody perfect charm!

With haste, I jumped back and watched as it began to pick up it's pace, quickly toppling over inwards onto the hoard of goblins from behind. Dust and the smell of foul blood kicked up into the air due to the tremendous force of the iron gate smashing against the fragile earth and crushing the very begins of our enemies. I grit my teeth softly, as I squinted my eyes slightly to reduce the risk of having the dust to irritate my vision, ultimately making me vulnerable. Too bad that won't be happening! Immediately, I blindly raised my left hand to my mouth and gnawed at the base of my thumb with my sharp, white glistening teeth and sucked on the blood. This is survival of the fittest! And I will NOT lose!

I pulled back my blood soaked left hand back to my side and quickly swung horizontally with my mighty two handed blade, that was ironically held in my right, dominant hand. The brown smoke immediately was torn apart from my deadly swipe, allowing the wind to kidnap it with no problem whatsoever, allowing me to open my eyes widely to see a hoard of fifteen goblins standing right before us just behind the tip of the grey, rusted iron gate that had killed many of them to our favour. I chuckled upon seeing their disgusting, sneering faces filled with black smudges of carbon and dirt mixed with a lethal dose of hostility. They made horrible groaning noises, trying to induce some sort of fear into my very being but obviously, they failed by a long shot. Speaking of long shot... A bullet just sliced the air from my far right, making me take in a deep breath of the cold, calming air that surrounded us like an invisible mist of silence and dread... Sending a quick chill up my spine that was diagnosed with a healthy dose of adrenaline... Two of the fifteen goblins had their brains blasted out like a party cracker, sending missiles of pink, curly chunks of their insides along with a surge of their dark red blood floating majestically with their brains. It splashed onto the others, making them look as cranky as ever for a good three seconds before at once, they all let out their battle cry and raised their sharp, jagged blades high up their heads before charging at us in a moderately slow pace, causing me to chuckle.

I sighed and shook my head quickly to regain my composure as I left out my left arm forwards with my index finger ready to pull on the carbon fibre trigger, making one of the goblin's eyes widened, knowing his inevitable fate... With a devilish grin plastered across my bloodthirsty face, I pulled the trigger. A loud booming sound was immediately released from my very gun as I fought back the weak recoil with ease, watching the bullet spiral through the air, leaving a trail of heat and blur as it made it's way towards the foe with extreme speed... The silver bullet tore through the flesh and bone in between his eyes as blood and pink fleshy bits of his putrid brain splattered out from the back of his disfigured head. The last thing I heard, was his pitiful cry for mercy... But did they EVER show that to us!? I will not hold back against these creatures of the damned!

My heart began to race. Beads of sweat began trickling down my forehead as the goblins where about three meters away from me. Instantly, I seethed back my jet black pistol into a hidden pocket from within my eternal black trench coat. Using my pistol won't be necessary against eleven goblins. After all, if more intend to come, then I'll have to add the icing to the cake.

"Burn in hell!", Sapphire exclaimed from my left loudly as she ran up towards the goblins with both her hands clenched tightly onto the black handle of her white, flame engulfed blade and yelled out her battle cry, sending an excruciatingly fast horizontal slash that just BARELY missed my face when she followed through. I stumbled backwards and gasped to how bloody close she was to beheading me for good, thus ending my life in the blink of an eye. Blankly, I blinked and stared at the goblins in awe as they all stood still, motionless like time had stopped. "Clean slice", She said with a smirk. Just like that, the goblins top half of their bodies slid off their bottom as their entrails and boned spilt out like a bag of goodies, chocolate and candy... Dammit... My body reacted completely different to my mind. My stomach turned like a laundry machine whilst my mind admired it like it was a piece of art... I haven't said or thought of this for a while until now but, I think I MAY be slightly insane... Heck, sometimes I don't even know.

"That's the first lot, now we go in and kick some serious rear!", Frosty cheerfully said.

I let out a quiet sigh as I snapped out of the small trance that held me for a split second, staring down the the pile of dead, disfigured bodies of the goblins in disgust before cringing and looking up ahead. Wait a second... Something's up... I stabbed my sword into the ground vertically in front of me and let go of the black leather handle.

"Let's get slayin'!", Star exclaimed with enthusiasm before walking past me from my right.

"Wait", I quickly said and grasped onto her soft, left shoulder with an outstretched arm, causing her to stop abruptly and turn around to face me with a confused look on her face.

"Hmm?", She hummed curiously and looked at me in the eye worriedly as I too, looked into her silver eyes that glowed vividly in the morning light. "Is something the matter?".

"Hold up... Goblins attack all together like rats, am I correct Ruby?", I asked Ruby without breaking eye contact with Star, making her flush red slightly before blinking blankly, disrupting our furious battle of tug of war.

"Well, that IS a fact but...", Ruby said and paused unexpectedly, kindly granting the invasion of a brief silence that lasted for two seconds, only to be broken by a warm sigh that suddenly slipped from my damp lips that where in a neutral position.

"Frost, I think I get what you're saying", Chaos said from behind as a few scrunches of the green grass accompanied his voice before stopping abruptly like a red light was just flashed on. "They all must've retreated back and left the prisoners inside the place. But from previous experiences in the realm of insanity, I'm almost certain that the four generals of Charcoal are guarding the interior and the FrostBittens", He explained, making me blink before sliding my right hand off of Star's left shoulder, collapsing back to my side as I took in a deep breath of the cold air silently and looked away from Star's pretty eyes.

"Your right...", I whispered to myself, not caring if anyone heard me or not. "Absolutely correct", I sighed out uneasily, making everyone stare at me for a fixed moment before suddenly, an a giant shadow was cast over us like a blanket of darkness, causing me to blink and shake my head in confusion.

Strange, there aren't any clouds today... Then what could it be? Slowly, I looked up into the light blue sky to see a light green, shining figure just shoot out a molten fireball of death right at us all from it's large uncanny jaws of doom. Dammit! I knew that the dragon wasn't dead!

"Run!", Sindy yelled out in pure shock and fear as everyone but me jumped to the side in hopes to avoid the flaming fireball that spiralled towards me like a second sun, making my eyes glow in anger. With my teeth clenched onto one another like cold hearted rivals and the courage to fight back, I pried out my sword from the ground and sent a devastating uppercut with my very blade, completely slicing the ball of fire in half as it faded into white, transparent steam that resembled a freed spirit. Dammit, that was too close for bloody comfort! Argh! An immense burning sensation surged into my very arms, causing me to stumble backwards and nearly trip over the heels of my jet black boots. Bloody hell! I can't believe that I survived a two hundred degrees inferno! Damn, I must be the luckiest person on earth!

"Frost Richtofen!", Someone called out my name with a maniacal laughter from high above, sounding like it was emitting from within the very emerald dragon itself, sending nerve racking chills down my spine as I desperately tried to comprehend what on earth was going on with widened eyes. "Haha! Looks like Lord Charcoal was indeed correct about you coming here. But he did NOT expect to see so many friends of yours to come to help you", The voice said just as the white, distorted smoke disappeared drastically into to the very thin air, causing me to stare deeply at the large, light green dragon as it hovered in the air, beating down both it's wings like massive fans. The engine of the dragon basically and what gives them the movement advantage in fights. Once those come off, then it's as vulnerable as a kitten... meaning that it still is very agile and speedy. Dammit brain, thanks for making it look a lot better!

"Whoever you are, show yourself!", Chaos yelled out angrily as he too stared up at the glowing green dragon that shimmered in the light majestically in an amazing yet terrifying manner.

"Foolish FrostBitten scumbag, do you really think that I would show myself to someone as lower classed as you? Frost Richtofen deserves the honours to to say that! After all, he'll be dead before he could even swing his puny two handed blade!", The voice from high above said, making me grit my teeth painfully hard as I narrowed my eyelids slightly. So he's come for me huh? Very well then, I'll just have to take to take him out myself without any mercy whatsoever!

"Over my dead body!", Milk exclaimed angrily as she stared up at the glistening light green dragon with both her white jaws grinding against one another like lifelong rivals. "There's no way I would EVER let you touch Frost Richtofen!".

"Milk!", I exclaimed as I looked away from the dragon swiftly and looked right at Milk with a serious look, causing her to growl quietly like she somehow knew what I was going to say. "You all go and rescue the others while I take this dragon on myself!", I commanded with a strong, solid voice like a leader.

They all hesitated and gave me looks of anger to what I had just said. Obviously, I knew that facing this dragon wouldn't be a walk in the park but this is a good opportunity to buy them as much time as possible to save Serenity and the rest. After all, he's after me, not anyone else.

"Frost", Chaos said and walked up to me quickly as the green grass scrunched from under him, looking at me with a concerned face before he stopped right in front of me. "For the sake of everything, don't die...", He whispered as he placed a warm, friendly hand onto my right shoulder, making me loosen up from my burning spirit. "Cause you'll hurt us all in the heart and scar it for all of eternity. Good luck Frost and make sure that you know what you're doing", He warned in a soothing tone, sounding almost as if he was about to burst into tears of pure sadness.

Damn... I'm carrying not only the burdens of this continent, but also the burden's of my friends... I sighed and widened my smile before gently taking off his hand from hid right shoulder. Blankly, he stared at me and blinked once before I gave him a firm nod of confidence and hope, still holding onto my warm smile. He blinked blankly before releasing a slight sigh for what I have decided to do... Argh... The burden I'm currently holding is much more heavier than anything that I have ever felt in my entire damn life!

"I promise to defeat this forsaken dragon with the tip of my blade", I said, giving him another firm nod before he gulped silently and slowly walked backwards towards Milk with a frown on his concerned face. "Now!", I suddenly said loudly, echoing once in the vast endless plains of grass that surrounded us from almost everywhere, proving that there's no backing out of this... Alright. I think it's time to settle this! "I don't know how you can talk, but that doesn't concern me!", I stated and looked away from the shimmering light green, crystal dragon that hovered over us like a small cloud, casting a shadow of itself to the right. "You guys, get out of here while I take this thing head on!".

"Be careful!", Star said just before they all immediately obligated to my orders and began to make a break towards the wide open gate with extreme speed, obviously, Mindy was the one who was at the front, leading them towards their goal. To search and rescue the prisoners at all costs... But, I have a little something watching me from the far left.

"I will", I whispered to myself as finally, the last of them had left the area and entered the hell hole via the toppled over rusted iron gate with light red blood quickly oozing out of the sides and corers like an overstuffed strawberry jam doughnut. "And I promise to take this dragon out with my heart and soul", I added and blinked, allowing my rage to become humble, making me able to use my willpower at a much greater extent.

"Looks like things will begin! Brothers!", A voice emitted from somewhere within the dragon before suddenly, three large, dark figures in deep, black demonic armour began to march up to me from the horizon, all fully concealed in their blood curling armour that intimidated foes. But not me. I cannot allow such things to stop me from beating them. "Let's make out Lord proud and teach this FrostBitten Scum some proper manners! We'll kill you again! Only this time, you'll be gone for good!", It screamed out in pure laughter, causing my blood to rush around my entire body like an endless highway of red blood cells, each carrying a tenfold of oxygen.

"Just try your best", I said with confidence and quickly stood in a defensive stance proudly, patiently waiting for the glistening green dragon to attack me. I gave the three knights a quick glance, studying their extremely slow pace towards me from a great distance. As far as the eye could see... Good. I looked back up at the dragon and smile devilishly as I let out a loud sigh of pure confidence to my plan... It's clearly simple. But first, I have to tell Sino something.

I turned to my left and held out my left, clenched fist, just in front of my mouth and then sprouted it open like a a blossoming flower. Only did it look more like an explosion... I received a good, blinding glint from her sniper scope, making me smile as I turned back to the dragon and remember the abilities I have... Yes. When I fought the giant worm, I killed it with a charge of speed and energy that made me able to jump greater heights and at faster speed... I've used it a total of four times in my entire life. The worm, the escape from Char Town, when I killed every solider in out house... and how I escaped from my own containment. I'm going to use it when the time is right! After all, a dragon is as vulnerable as a kitten when it's wings are cut off. I grinned mischievously as I stared up at the glittering, emerald dragon. It roared as loud as a lion, causing my ears to slightly twitch instead of folding in cowardice. Heck yes! I'm finally able to resist loud noises as will! The loud, booming roar lasted for a solid seven seconds as it's wings beat the air like slow drums, sending strong surges of air towards the swaying grass that rustled in the influence of the air like puppets on their master's strings.

"Burn and die by the flames of my dragon!", It exclaimed, causing it to snort our a long spear of white smoke from it's fire proof nostrils then opened it's mouth widely to reveal it's horrifying mouth that had viscous slime dripping from it's jaws lines with millions of sharp, glistening teeth. Hmm? I thought so... There must be someone ON the dragon, but because of my low angle, I'm not able to even have the slightest glimpse of who it may be. But seeing that he called those three figures his 'brothers', I'm betting that he too wears the same armour and IS a man due to the way he talks and the tone. Anyway, Charcoal would NEVER allow a woman to do a man's job, that's for bloody sure. "Superheated alloy!", The voice who I assumed belonged to the fourth man or the fourth general, boomed out with blood curling maniacal laughter that echoed in the empty air as a bright light began to emit from within the dragon's wide opened mouth.

Alright, if my plan goes accordingly and Sino makes the shot, then I'll be able to conclude the dragon's days of flying and turn it into an oversized lizard. "Sino, do it", I whispered out to myself, wondering and slightly hoping that she would somehow hear it and shoot the flaming yellow ball that was now at least the full size if the dragon's large, uncanny mouth...

"DIE!", The man screamed out with unmatched, evil laughter as the dragon roared for it's last time and released the ball of flickering flames made out of superheated metal...

No more than a quarter of a second, the ball of flaming inferno exploded into a huge white smoke screen that consumed the dragon within a split second. I imagined that a large chunk of it's face must've been destroyed in the process but that's only an assumption, seeing that it's logically possible for it to happen.

Now! I blinked, feeling my entire body suddenly gain strength and courage. With all the willpower I could muster and my own strength, I ran forwards with my blade in both my hands, grasped as tight as ever. My feet left the ground in an instant as my eyes began to change to a light, demonic red colour like Mindy's, only her ones where much more appealing. My ones are uncanny as hell! I clamped my teeth shut as tight as possible as I held my blade vertically in front of me, entering the smoke and suddenly making contact with a long, thin section of the dragon. Haha! My blade sliced through it as easy as hot knife in butter, causing millions of tiny shards of light green emeralds to explode like confetti all over the place. Once I had cleaned that slice, I fell down to the soft, light green ground with a loud thud and grunted loudly before turning around and leaped up again, entering the white haze that began to die away like acid was being pored over it. Once again, my mighty blade sliced through the narrow bone of the dragon, emitting a nice, satisfying crunch and crack that made me smile devilishly as I exited the the smoke and landed onto the ground once more. The moment I turned around, the ground suddenly shook and the smoke had completely vanished into the very cold, thin air that surrounded us in an endless soothing breeze. Yes! My plan worked like a bloody epic charm!, but the only flaw was that it's face was still unaffected. Nevertheless, it was on the ground on all fours with the fourth general sitting on the dragon's spiny back, wearing the exact same armour as the other three. Thank you Sino for having great accuracy! Without a moment to lose, blinked slowly and sighed to the warmth of the sunlight as the soothing breeze of the invisible air brushed against my skin, slightly tickling me but I did not allow that weird sensation to distract me from the second and final stage of my plan.

I made a glance to my left, hoping that Sino would see me smile. She gave me a binding glint with her sniper scope, making me gain confidence with every passing second and more of a reason to live. Let's finish this once and for all! I turned back in front of me and leaned slightly forwards as I bent down my knees ever so slightly and stared into the dragon's green, snake-like eyes that would force anyone to retreat or double think their attack. But not me. There is absolutely no way I'm backing out of this opportunity!

"Taste my blade", I whispered to myself in a deep, low tone before I felt my feet leave the ground as I leaped forwards with lightning speed towards the dragon's face. I felt the wind bash painfully against me and made my black trench coat flutter behind me ruthlessly as I held my blade right in front of my face vertically to increase wind resistance and to reduce as much friction as possible. There's no way that I'd like to become a flaming fire ball! This is it! I braced for impact and grunted quietly before I clenched my teeth and held tightly on the black leather handle of my legendary blade, the Exzarca. "You messed with the wrong FrostBitten!", I yelled out just as my blade made contact with the dragon's skull point blank in between it's eyes, causing thousands and thousands of grains of light green emerald shards to explode. "Endure the final pain you'll ever experience in this world!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs and grit my teeth even harder as I forced all of my power onto my very blade, causing it to go deeper and deeper into the dragon's skull before suddenly, I heard a satisfying crack from within it, causing me to spark up with more energy as I added even more power. "I will not let you live!", I screamed out and began to let out my battle cry as I began to push with all my might against it as crystal shards continued to flood the entire air like a harmless blizzard as I narrowed my eyes slightly, knowing that getting one stuck in your eye would prove life threatening.

Finally, I managed to slice through the dragon's body until I was right in it's stomach and surprisingly, it HAD not blood, organs or any logic to how it even proved to exist... I shook of the dangerous thoughts and continued to ravage through the dragon mercilessly in silence... The only noise around me was the sound of glass breaking and the scrunching of the light green grass to my right. But it sounded a lot more that just one individual... Yes... I think they're bloody here! Perfect timing! Any later and this would've been a failure. Eventually, I finally sliced clean through the dragon's back, just to the left of the tail and walked forwards like nothing had happened to give me that 'badass' impression. I then stopped abruptly after a good sixteen steps. With an epic swing of my blade using my right hand only, I spun it around my wrist and and slice the air diagonally, emitting a loud, slicing sound that was accompanied with an explosion from behind me. My clothes and hair fluttered forwards due to logic and the force of the blast. Damn! I just took badass to a whole new level! I feel so alive! Haha! Now, for the four generals...

"Frost Richtofen, you will paid DEARLY for what you have done!", The fourth general said angrily from far behind. I smirked and spun around to see all four of them standing in a straight line and all holding different weapons. The first to the left held a large, grey, spike infested mace that looked as tall as a baseball bat and the ball on top was as big as a basket ball...

Dammit, that's one thing I'm going to have to try to avoid. The next one wielded a large, curve scimitar that looked like it was just freshly painted in jet black, still unstained in red. The other one held a two handed sword with both his hands beside him as he stood as tall as the others. Finally, the last one had a large claymore classed blade, looking as fragile as the rest but deep down, I knew that such a weapon would be able to slice through bricks no sweat. Compare me to that, and I'll probably be like wet paper against a bloody kitchen knife! Dammit brain... Stop making things worse for me!

"You will endure your second and last death", one of them said. I could not tell who was talking due to their large, black berserker helmets concealing their entire face like their identity was their most precious thing. "You will never win against us, Charcoal's most greatest men. The generals!", Someone said in a commanding voice, almost like how Cupa's father used to talk... Damn how much I miss that bloody epic king! If only Charcoal hadn't possessed him... I'll make sure that his death wasn't in vain, so as the rest of those who died in the collapse of his legendary kingdom!

I blinked blankly and clenched more tightly onto my blade with both my hands as I gave them all death stares with my light red, demonic eye that could force an individual to commit suicide due to the incredible amount of fear I can induce into their minds.

"You four all against me?", I said rhetorically. They all nodded in unison, causing me to exhale loudly to the amount of pressure building up from within me like a balloon, slowly reaching it's breaking point. "Well then, if you say that I'm going to die, then you might as well tell me where Serenity is", I said in a calm tone.

"She's in a carriage that'll be departing soon with a few others... But we do have one right here with us who's name is Wish", One of them said, making me grit my teeth painfully. Wish?... It sounds like a little girl's name.

"You're all cowards for holding someone as hostage. Are you planning to use her against my will?", I said with edge in my voice and took a dangerous step forwards, lightly crunching the light green grass with my right boot.

"No, but when the time comes", One said in a low, dark tone just as I heard a little girl scream out for help muffledly from somewhere behind them... "Let's give you a good look at her, shall we?", One said before they all suddenly stepped to the sides, revealing the most shocking and horrifying thing I have ever witnessed or seen in my entire life... These cruel bastards! I'll kill every single one of these mother fuckers even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! Prepare for my wrath!

"She only has a good fifteen minutes to live...", Was the last thing I ever wanted to hear from these men...

**Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter or the story overall. Favourite and follow if you enjoy it and stay tuned for the next chapter cause things are only going to get harder. Until next time!**

"_**I am the law around here!"**_

"_**Willpower is your ultimate key to victory"**_

"_**Encased in ice, yet still living"**_

"_**Sometimes I feel like Frost isn't... alive maybe?", Milk 2014 (During the two week skip, she mentions it).**_

"_**The decease can come back, but after they accomplish their goal, they disappear forever. But I'm as sure as hell that Frost isn't dead...well, sorta", Star 2014 (In reply to Milk)**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Broken Wish

**I've decided to post the 'Two Week Skip' chapter on this story later on. Probably after the epilogue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause things get pretty interesting!**

Chapter Eleven: A Broken Wish

Frost's POV

My heavy breaths of the cold air filled my lungs to the brim, making my stomach inflate and deflate slightly. H...How could they? Th...That's... They're monsters! I stared in horror at the little girl inside of a glass hourglass that could fit in at least five people. Her face was shrouded in pitiful tears as she screamed and had both her hands on the glass. Her white hair dangled loosely behind her as the and from above her began to fall down like tiny marbles, bouncing as they hit the glass floor before it grounded itself... Dammit! Fifteen minutes is not enough time for me to defeat these four monsters that call themselves generals! Come on... Alright... I'm going to have to kill them as fast as possible. But if I play on the attack, then I'll over run by all four of them. Shit!

"Attack!", They all said in unison, causing my eyes to widen in pure shock to their sudden movement, forcing my heart to smash against my rib cage like a freight train. Ouch! That... Dammit! I can't let that happen again! "You will not survive!".

I girt my teeth and prepared myself for their attacks. They all ran up to me at full speed, but they still where relatively slow, making it easy for me to make out who was going to attack first. Alright, the guy with the mace will be sending the first swing, then the man with the great sword will slice me horizontally as I block the mace... Time to counter! Using the plan that I had mapped out in my head, I side stepped a devastating downwards strike of the mace, just barely missing my head by mere inches. It shook the ground vividly for a split second as it sprouted up the grass and flakes of dirt into the air like plain, tasteless confetti. Crap! I was bloody right, but that was too close for comfort! Without a second to loose, I forcefully shouldered him towards where I was just standing and he received an immense blow to the back via a two handed sword, sending yellow sparks of dread into the air from behind him. That's got to hurt like hell! Imagine pouring in ethanol! Haha brain! I love that idea!

"You fucking brat!", The mace wielder sneered painfully with a grunt, probably cringing to the painful slash on his back. Alright, I need to weaken him and make sure that he does NOT regain possession of his massive war mace that was stuck inside of the earth deeply. According to logic, the spikes SHOULD lock it in like concrete, if not, then I have lost faith in logic and reality altogether. "I'll kill you! I'll slaughter you and butcher you!", he cried. Haha! Come on! Give me your best shot! Again, I mapped out another plan as I predicted the future completely with instinct.

He's going to most likely charge at me and send a devastating punch to my face, stunning me and allowing a the claymore wielder to send a devastating downwards strike that would potentially slice me into two separate pieces as if I was made of paper. Immediately, I blinked and ducked down down to my knees and as expected, he rushed up to me and tripped over me, landing hard onto the green grass with a loud, earth shattering thud along with the loud rustling of his armour... Crap! I completely forgot that their armours had spikes all over their bodies! My stomach and right cheek each received a deep cut that stung momentarily before I forcefully resisted the pain and got back up to my feet, just turning around to see the man who had tripped just receive a devastating slice to his chest. His armour broke and shattered into five large pieces of jet black metal as the claymore plunged itself into his chest. Crimsons of his life fled from his chest as he took in the last few breaths of air, gurgling in his own blood before he slowly disappeared into the nothingness inside his helmet.

"B...Brother...D...Died...", One from my right said, making me cringe and slightly regret what I had just done, but then again, it wasn't me who murdered him. I held up my blade in front of my face defensively and watched them all around me with worry and caution... Shit, I think I may have enraged them... Dammit, if they fight me with all they got then I'll be in between a rock and a hard place. A minute and a half had already gone by just like that, meaning that there is only thirteen minutes and a half left... Come on, think! Dammit brain! Why aren't you there when I need you the most!? "You...", One of them groaned with edge as they stared at me mercilessly into my very soul, causing me to grit my teeth and watch as the one with the scimitar send a horizontal slash at me. Immediately, I twisted my blade downright and held it to my right, perfectly blocking the sword like a charm with a loud, scraping sound of metal clashing against one another. Haha! I bloody love this sword! It bounced right off my blade powerfully and launched his hand back over his shoulder. It practically dragged him off balance, making his wide opened for any of my attacks. Since time is everything right now, I quickly decided to attempt by very first offensive lunge with my blade. My heart thumped like steams pistons, beads of sweat dripping off my forehead and sightly feeling the pain reveal itself from my bloodied cheek and stomach that felt like something was moving about inside... Argh!

With my mind fully concentrated on one thing and one thing only, I pointed my blade forward and pushed forwards towards him with a loud grunt, piercing the air ruthlessly with a small, devilish smile plastered across my serious face. Suddenly, it was blocked by an intense uppercut that sparked up yellow and red fireworks as my blade was suddenly launched upwards with both my hands still grasping onto the black leather handle with all my might. What the hell? Dammit! They did NOT waste this opportunity and at once, I felt the need to jump backwards all of a sudden. Since I HAD no plan 'B', I obligated to my guts and leaped backwards, just barely dodging a devastating horizontal slash from a grey, metal two handed blade what would have literally sliced me into two clean pieces. Too fucking close for comfort! Agh! That was more than just scary! Heck, even a small fraction of my life lashed before my very light red eyes! I landed hard on both my feet just as I forcefully pulled my sword back down in front of me, staring angrily at the three men in jet black, demonic armour with my piercing light red eyes as they too, stared at me blankly through their pitch black eye holes.

"I'll take you on myself!", the one with the scimitar exclaimed and made a full dash towards me with lightning speed, tho for some reason, I felt time begin to somehow slow down as all of this information overdid the amount of info my brain could take at once... He was still in the middle of his run, holding out his silver scimitar right in front of his face with an extended right arm, threatening me dearly. It's only a matter of time until my mind can fully conclude to what is going on... Alright, I need a good plan and it HAS to be right now.

Reckless attack, extended arm, full charge, spikes everywhere. Haha! It's a bloody eye for an eye if I do this! Unless I'm EXTREMELY lucky and manage to NOT get touched by one of his pitch black thorns that looked as sharp as needles... Alright! Here goes nothing! I grit my teeth painfully hard and let out a battle cry as I hoped for my plan to work as it revolved around my blade's tip and his head. I immediately turned my body to the side with my right facing the slow moving man and released the handle of my blade with my left hand as my right took full possession and responsibility of this task. I held out my entire right arm to the side and pointed it at his head as he neared me by ever passing second that felt like a dozen, causing my heart to beat against my ribs whilst my palms became sweaty with anxiety and fear. Now, It's time for the moment of truth! Just then, before my very eyes, a surge of air slapped my face, causing me to blink blankly in horror to my succession... and to the price I paid. Both our bloods mixed together in an unholy dark red paste, causing me to grit my teeth painfully hard to both pain and surprise that my plan had actually worked out the way I wanted it to. His helmet dug it's metal bits into his face as my sword stuck inside of it with blood oozing out like toothpaste, soaking my white, exposed shirt that held another cut due to one of his thorns. My heart dropped to the sight, causing me to lodge my sword right out of his head savagely with widened eyes. His body fell to the green grass with a loud thud that shook the earth slightly for a split second. Blood pooled from under his dead, lifeless body and turned the grass to dark red. Dammit... Now I'm going to have to explain twice as much meaningless things to everyone. That's damn bloody terrific ain't it!?

"FEEL OUR WRATH YOU BASTARD!", One of them screamed out in pure anger, causing me to blink and look up at them with shock and horror.

Dammit! I don't have time for this! Using the remaining energy I could muster, I immediately locked my left hand under my right onto the black, leather handle and quickly raised it up in front of my face just as both of their heavy, unbearable blades clashed with mine head on. Each where on either side of me, both of their two handed blades clashing against mine in an 'X' formation, causing our blades to emit loud, ear bleeding screeches of metal... but that was from theirs. I knew that my blade could handle these, but I wasn't too sure about myself... I felt weak... really damn weak... My stomach bled continuously as I grit my teeth, fighting back the unbearable force of these two super human forces. Come on! I can do better than this! Suddenly, I heard the sound of a muffled bang emit from my left and by instinct... OH SHIT! How long has it been!?

"Heh heh!", One of the two remaining generals chuckled, causing me to look back at them with anger and disgust. "It's been a good eight minutes. You know, you should start confessing your secrets before you die", He added. I imagined him smirking evilly at me with his uncanny face that I assumed would look very similar to a goblin. A very horrific, disgusting, greedy goblin.

I grit my teeth and shot one more glance to the sobbing girl to my left who was furiously banging on the glass, trying to escape as her life was on the line and would end in seven short minutes. N...NO! I felt their strength soon became unbearable due to them adding in their own body weight onto their blades, causing me to cringe as I continued to fight but soon enough, I fell to my knees due to their unmatched strength. Dammit... I'm done for if I don't think of something soon! Darn it! I will not lose to these creatures!

"Giving up Prince? Oh don't worry, even if you do, I'll make sure that you die just as bad as how you previously did!", One exclaimed in a dark, deep, demonic tone that was followed with an evil chuckle.

Come the fuck on! I'm not done here! While I still breathe, I won't be backing down without a bloody fight! Sino probably already knew that her sniper would never be able to penetrate their armour due to their ability to absorb a tremendous amount of shock and projectile damage. As expected from typical generals... They're melee based, so they would NEVER allow any other form of attack to get even close to them. Argh... There is nothing I can do! My arms are straining, my legs feel like they could just give in at any moment in time and my heart ached like I was on the final stages of my life which was indeed true! I need to think... Outside of the box... Outside of the box... Wait, that's it! My lips curved upwards slightly as new-found hope and power surged throughout my entire body, numbing out all of my pain and aches as if I was getting injected with painkillers or having an adrenaline rush. Quickly, I grit my teeth, still holding onto my smile and forced my way upwards extremely slowly, struggling to regain the tables but eventually, I had it in my grasp.

Then, I sent an unexpected leg swipe with my right, dominant foot and pushed up their blades with all my might, emitting a loud ear splitting scream of their blades as fireworks of yellow and red sparks flung into the air majestically. Then I side stepped to the left just as the general to the right fell down with a loud, earth shaking thud as the one to the left slammed his blade down towards the ground unintentionally due to the amount of force he put onto it. Immediately, without a second to loose, I swung my crystal blade horizontally at the general who had his claymore stuck in the ground, cleanly slicing his head clean off with one fatal swoop of despair. Agh! His blood squirted all over the place but somehow, it never even touched me one single bit, causing me to hold in an urge to puke all the while my mind laughed at the gruesome sight.

His red windpipe flailed back and forth like a dog's tail when happy but as for him, or should I say it, most definitely isn't happy to where it is right now! Haha! Welcome to my hell of my making! I pushed kicked is limp body down onto the ground to the right with my right boot, causing him to fall over and spill his blood all over the green grass that began to sway in the calm, endless air, feeding happily on the general's blood happily.

Then just like that, the sound of glass shattering from behind me caused me to spin around in shock... But it was soon replaced with happiness and relief to see the little girl with white hair trip over the grains of spilling sand and safely land on her arms... Woah, I just thought that she was Star for a sec... They look so similar.

"You... You... No... What ARE you?", The final general muttered in shock and fear. Instinctively I turned around and looked at him angrily as he struggled to get up on his feet, rustling his black armour vividly like salt shakers.

I sighed, easing myself down to the point of pure calmness and gave him a hearty smile. "I am Frost Richtofen, Black Heart, White Heart, and so on. Are you ready to die?", I said and held my blade with my right hand towards him threateningly, causing him to take a step back and let go of his mighty blade. It bounced and rattled on the grass three times before settling to pure, endless quietness as I continued to stare at him with a smile on my face. Suddenly, I heard the noise of beeping from behind me, disrupting the cold silence that only lasted for a couple of seconds before it grew more vivid, increasing it's replay rate and making my eyes widen as my facial expression changed drastically.

"Cya later!", He said, making me turn around to see the little girl slowly walking towards me with caution. OH SHIT! There's a bloody blinking red light in the hourglass and she's not far enough to survive the blow!

"LITTLE GIRL! GET AWAY FROM THERE, QUICK!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs and gripped onto the black handle of my heavy, crystal sword with my right hand and extended out my left arm with an opened palm.

...No... The explosive device took off just as I rushed up to her whilst she ran up to me. Immediately, I slid onto my knees and grit my teeth, ready to grasp hold of her as the hourglass behind her exploded and fired lethal projectiles everywhere. From razor sharp glass to wooden splinters, bulleting everywhere like lightning. Just as I was only a few meters away from her, a large chunk of razor sharp glass was spat out from the black, choking haze of death and hurdled its way towards her... no... I grit my teeth and the last thing I saw on her face before it made impact, was a smile of joy and happiness of her being freed...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! MY AAARRRRRMMMM! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Echoed within my mind as soon as I grasped onto her with my entire body feeling as good as dead... W...w...w...wh...what...the...hell...

Star's POV

"Wish?! Are you here?!", I asked loudly as we all stood before the crowd of FrostBittens, all smiling at us brightly and happily, more than thankful for us freeing them from this hell hole. The sun was at high noon right now and I have yet to spot anyone that we know of. Not too long ago, a boy and a girl by the name of Shora and Silica asked if we knew Sino. Of course, being the great person I am, I told them with a smile and well, now they're part of our little group. Maybe not little, but according to some blabber that Chaos explained, it's considered small. "Wish?!", I called again and hoped for a reply, but all I got where confused looks from the crowd of FrostBittens. Everyone had extraordinary colours to their eyes and hair as well as their tails. From fox ones like Milk's to cat ones like the rest of us.

Tho I still wonder to this day on why Frost has a weird, patterned tail that had spikes and a pink tip. Haha, I remember that day when he walked out of the bathroom with his eyes was wide as ever like he had just seen a ghost. Later on he told me that it was due to the fact that his tail is a reproductive organ, a medical classed organ and strangely, a beverage machine. Trust me, the first time I heard him say that, I practically laughed my ass off, but when he showed me his tail's tip open up... I was completely scarred... But as of now, it makes me feel soo naughty! He bloody better use that with Mindy and make us an army of kids! Gah! I'm so envious right now!

"Star!", I heard someone call my name out from behind me but I wasn't bothered to look since I was far too busy looking for my little sister and plus, Drago was already trying to gain an answer from me about Frost's whereabouts but first things first, I need to find my little sister.

"There you are!", Drago exclaimed loudly and immediately rushed up to who I assumed was Frost due to his statement. "U...What happened?...", Drago suddenly said in a completely different tone of his usually voice. With a sigh, I decided to take a quick break of looking for my sister to see Drago standing right in front of Frost. Something's in his hand... I wonder what it may be.

"Understood", Frost suddenly said out of the blue, just before strafing to the right of Drago, revealing himself entirely and also... revealing a special someone in his arms... I..is that? no...it can't be... Wish!?

"W...What happened... to her?", I said as I swiftly covered my mouth with both my hands, holding in a gasp of pure shock and terror the gruesome figure that Frost cradled in his warm, strong arms... Her white, long hair dangled down, nearly touching the brown, ashed earth that consisted of many rough gravel roadways from within this town... "Frost, explain", I said in a low, shocked tone, feeling like my sanity was slowly leaving me for good...

"I'm so sorry Star", Frost apologised with all his heart in a soothing tone and blinked, looking like he was trying to hide away his damp eyes from crying. The wind blew from the right, picking up some dust along with it and playing with all of our hairs, fluttering to the left memorably. "Star... Please whatever you do, don't cry. She's not dead... She's just sleeping", He explained and grit his teeth as he fought the urge to cry with his heart and soul.

"Wish...", I cried as my hands dangled back down to my sides lazily like my life didn't matter anymore. I took a quiet step forward with my right foot as my vision blurred from my building tears, looking right at my little sister's right, missing arm that was bandaged with white, bloodstained bandages around her right shoulder. Wish... How? Why? What happened to her!?

Frost's POV

"Star", I began and walked up to her slowly, scrunching the gravel ground from underneath me as I held back my tears with all my heart, never allowing it to pour out like streams. Star was already letting out tears of sadness and shock to what had happened to her little sister... That cursed piece of glass... It sliced clean through her right shoulder like she was made out of paper! Goblins HAVE no hearts... Not one of them do whatsoever from what I have seen. I'll kill every single one of them... I will be the cause of their extinction and brutal demise! "As much as I want to stay and comfort you", I said and looked at her silver eyes with my dark brown ones, shining in the sun from high above. "I have to go save someone... And I promise to come back in one piece", I finished and stood right before her, offering her to take the little girl from my hands as I held her out forth slightly with a small smile, making her turn red slightly.

"Frost, if it weren't for my little sister being in your arms, let alone having a missing right arm, I would've kissed you", She said and blushed incredibly hard as she sniffed and cried silently for her little sister's loss.

I sighed and smiled at her warmly, still staring into her silver coloured eyes that shone in the sunlight at high noon. "You still haven't changed one single bit, have you?", I joked and looked down at the little girl in my arms with a small sigh, looking right into her sleeping white face that was as adorable as nearly Ruby. Star and Wish huh? Call me crazy, but I don't think it's a coincidence.

"Frost, Serenity has granted me to fight along side with you", Drago said from my left just as two soft, warm hands slid under mine and gently took off the little girl from my grasp, causing my arms to lazily flop down to my sides before I let out a loud exhale. Swiftly, I turned to him with a smile and gave him a firm nod just as Chaos walked by, making me chuckle quietly the moment I saw HER long, black hair fluttering in the soft, calming wind. "Chaos will be with you on this. Whatever you do, you must save Serenity. She's not too far from here and you can easily catch up to her. Go now, don't waste time", He warned me in a serious voice like the true, half man, half dragon he is and gave me an intense stare.

"Chaos!", I called out to her.

She blinked and turned to me from up ahead with a look of curiosity as she tilted her head slightly to the tight, causing strands of her black hair to topple over and dangle down past her slender waist.

"Huh? Is there something you need?", She asked in a curious tone just as she began to walk up to me, crackling the loose dirt and gravel from under her black shoes like they where made out of candy.

"Yeah, what do you say about a game of cat and mice?", I asked in a friendly tone and gave her a fiendish grin, causing her to chuckle before giving me a slight, warm smile.

"Cat and mice you say? Who's the mice?", She asked.

I raised my right, black eyebrow and chuckled quietly for a split second before regaining my composure to how much time we currently had left in our palms.

"Let's just say that there's a final string that needs to be cut", I explained in gentlemen's tone and blinked, lowering my eyebrow in the process.

"Alright, I'll tag along with you then", She said with a smile and was about to say some more but she seemed to be unable to let it out... Chaos is completely different in this form... Same as me, but in a way, it's not TOO different. Well, according to Mindy and Ruby. "After all, I better make the most out of this body since Star decided that it would be necessary... For some reason, I feel like she's someone or something other than an annoying being", The moment she said this, I smiled deviously and released a sigh.

Of course, she is the Maiden Of The North, after all...

Shora's POV

"Hey Frost Richtofen, is it?", I called out to a boy who looked like he was in his early teens, wearing a black trench coat and somewhat looking like some badass guy who could take on mythical creatures all on his own.

He turned to me in reaction just as he stopped climbing onto the small, machine gun mounted army jeep that was about the size of a small car... Well, heck, that's MY machine gun jeep. Anyway, I overheard him and the Drago dude talk about a chase mission and boy was I pumped to hear it!

"Umm, yeah?", He asked in a confused, low tone that sounded too innocent for a guy like him. After all, he's wearing bloody badass gear!

I took in a deep breath of the polluted air due to the industrial work that was held here in this very room, slightly inflating my torso like a balloon before I exhaled out my lung's content and began to speak.

"I'll drive, you man the gun, and you!", I said in a commanding voice, looking straight at the unamused girl to the left of the jeep who stared at me with her dark red, crystal clear eyes. "After all, I want to help you get your little sister back and plus, that's MY vehicle!", I explained in a loud voice, that immediately made him sigh and nod.

"Is that so...", Frost sighed one more time before jumping off the car, causing it to shake slightly due to the sudden weight that was loss, landing onto the dirt with a loud, cracking noise that resembled popcorn. But I assure you that that was WAY more satisfying than popcorn. As you can see, I'm a bloody fan of heroes and such. Real ones to be precise not those super heroes who can fly and do some other weird stuff. Don't get me started on Super Man! "Well then, break a leg. Time is priceless and I can't afford to loose anymore of it!", He said, raising his voice. Man... I nearly had a heart attack to how frighting he just was for a split second. Haha! Let's get this show on the roll!

Mindy's POV

Crap! This is bloody bad! The Skeleton Kingdom aren't aware of the attack, let alone prepared for an army of a million or so! A girl by the name of Silica was kind enough to provide a vehicle for us to use, but SHE was the one who had to drive since it's HER jeep. I don't blame her tho. The wind thrashed against my face ruthlessly, forcing me to squint my eyes and grit my teeth due to how fast we where going... We have to warn the king before it's too late... And plus, they're uphill, so if we warn them now, then we'll have an advantage to this war... then again, there's over a million goblins and the total population of the Skeleton Kingdom who are archers is only three thousand... Dammit Star, where did you go!?

Star's POV

Once Frost annihilates that forsaken general, Wish's hand will come back as good a new. As soon as that happens, I'll show them the wrath and pain that they cause to the both of us... I'll show them what a true Six Point Maiden can truly do!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you wish to do so and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Stay tuned cause the next one will be a special one. Moderately short and sweet, explaining ALOT of things and why Frost exists. See you guys later, and stay awesome!**

"_**A man who recovered from such pain, will never be healed"**_

"_**A broken heart is equivalent to being as good as dead"**_


	12. Special Chapter 12: Encased In Mystery

**Sorry this took five days! I apologise dearly! School had just begun and currently I have some work to do. Also, I was suffering from writers block. It was the first time I had experienced it and it killed my imagination like bug spray. Again, I am sorry and I promise to do my best to make the next chapter MUCH more quickly! Enjoy!**

Special Chapter Twelve: Encased In Mystery

Realm's POV

I sat there, listening to them all talk amongst themselves about Frost's current matter. Behind an old, towering evergreen tree, I hid and leaned against it with my cold back, eavesdropping on them all with my light green cat-like ears that stood up like knifes. They had only just begun to speak about this topic, and I'm as glad as ever that I had decided to come to this forest... After all, I'm only here for Frost. He has Black Heart and White Heart inside of him... Which means that once he dies, he'll have to be forcefully removed from White Heart, passing it over to who's closest to him...

"Frost seems to be... you know", One said with a sigh, making me quickly blink and have a sudden adrenaline rush, extremely anxious to hear more. My light green, silky smooth hair fluttered freely to my right, influenced by the soothing, cool breeze that rustled the entire forest, emitting a soothing melody. "A bit too weird. Like for example, she's a cannibal, she can take as many lethal hits to her hearts content and regenerate", The person continued with a clear, understandable voice who I assumed was a girl due to the tone and pitch. Heck, she sounds like one of the Maidens Of Six Point. Just like me...

Gah, what am I thinking!? I need to get my mind back on track! Unless I want my cover to be blown. Just then, a gust of wind slapped my face softly, making me blink due to the irritation in my eyes... Very ironic...

"Well, what do you expect from someone like him. He's smart, strong, reliable, shy and most of all, reluctant", A girl said before letting out a loud, warm sigh that rung in my ears quietly as if there where spirits of the deceased calling out for me... Agh,... That just gave me the cold shoulder!...

"Not to mention that he and Mindy are both deeply in love with one another... and the way things are heading right now, I don't think that Frost will be with us forever as promised", Someone with a strong, masculine voice said, causing me to grit my teeth. Dammit, if Frost is going down a path of death, then I'm going to have to help him. "Anyway, doesn't he seem to be...well... more dead than alive at times. I mean, think about it. He brought back Cream from the dead".

"Yeah, I thought that only the deceased could perform such magic", One said with a feminine voice, causing chills to ravage up my spine like the vibrations of a metal pole... Damn... My entire body feels numb. Why am I so scared all of a sudden? I mean, what they're saying must be false! Frost can't be dead! I've seen him with my own eyes for crying out loud!

"Exactly... That's how he was able to heal Milk's wounds no sweat with his tears... But...", A male voice paused and trailed away with a long, deep sigh.

"Once a spirit completes it's job, it disappears...", A female voice said sadly and calmly, introducing a new eerie silence that flooded the entire forest like it had just died out to how shocking those words were... This is insane... How can they all think of Frost like that!? There's always logic behind something like this! If he's dead then why am I able to feel his presence!? What is this... this... ARGH! This is driving me nuts!

"Say, didn't he mention that he had a little sister?", Someone asked, causing me to switch on like a light bulb and immediately paid full attention the them all once again. "I don't know about you guys, but according to history, the king and queen only had a son... and he... Oh my...", The voice shuddered and was accompanied with gasps of shock and fear to sudden realisation... No... No. NO!

"He was born with a rare sickness that virtually made it impossible for him to process anything at all... Thus...", A female voice explained in a low tone as the forest entered the state of silence once again...

"He was put down... killed, then thrown into a pond", A male voice continued...

What the actual fuck?... Frost Richtofen is... Not real?...

**Once again, I dearly apologise for the late update. I promise that I will post the next one in around 1-3 days. Thank you all for understanding and I'm sorry for the small chapter. Until next time!**

"_**Dead they say, but little do they know is that they're more alive then them all"**_

"_**An offspring must be cared for"**_

"_**Birth, live, die, replace. Is that ALL we can do?"**_


	13. Chapter 13: Seeing Everything

**Woooh! This story is nearing it's end! Quick thanks to Random Review! Your comment really made me eager to make this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did!**

Chapter Thirteen: Seeing Everything

Frost's POV

I grit my teeth as hard as I could, battling the shuddering of the metal jeep as I stood on the back seats. My upper body exited through the relativity large silver porthole, giving me a clear visual of my surroundings as I held the large, integrated bullet-fed machine gun that rattled to the movements of the vehicle. The road we followed was dusty and filled with brown pebbles, having the ability to toss us over at any moment in time. Dammit! I can't see them anywhere! All around us was a dead wasteland, filled with the dreaded, foul atmosphere of death and despair. Clenching onto the handle of the gun as firmly as I could, I squinted my eyes as I gazed off into the distance up ahead. Hmm? Right there, as far as my dark brown eyes could see, there was a haze of brown smoke, resembling ours from behind...

"Frost! Do you have visual!?", Shora asked in a loud, commanding voice as the howling wind drowned it out slightly, muffling it by a fraction. To top that off, the annoying screeches of the tires skidding on the road and the crushing of the peculiar rocks, flooded our ears like a surge of water.

"I thinks so! Up ahead!", I exclaimed back at the top of my lungs, sounding somewhat muffled to the irritation in the air. Foul and murky was the best possible way to describe the smell in the forbidding air. Suddenly, our jeep bounced to an uneven part of the dusty road, causing my left arm to get strain as the light machine gun squashed it like powder.

"Argh...", I whispered, prying out my left arm from the clamp and holding it out in front of my face, throbbing as if there was a heart within it. Apart from my coat being slightly torn, my wrist began to cry in pain whenever I were to move it around... Dammit... Must've ripped my muscles from there then.

"Twelve O'clock!", Chaos exclaimed in a shocked voice, making me chuckle as I gripped my right hand onto the black, carbon fibre handle once more as my left hand cupped the metallic ammo bag from underneath the green gun.

Instinctively, I glared back up ahead just as a loud, booming bullet whizzed by my head. My whole body was suddenly flushed with adrenaline, causing me to shoot up as awake as ever with my eyes growing more and more accurate and precise. There, I see them. Far up ahead, behind the cloud of smoke, was the final general with a little girl with light blue hair in the back of his jeep. Wait a second. If no one is manning the gun, then who the hell shot at me? Just then, I received at least seven glints of light that blinded me, making me cringe in pain as it burnt my retinas slightly... Was that the sun? Shaking my head vividly, I opened my eyes slowly and cringed as another blinding light came from my right, followed with a loud, muffled boom. Oh shit!

"SNIPERS!", Shora yelled out at the top of his lungs, making me growl in anger. This was all planned!? Fucking general! I should have never let him have the slip! "FROST HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!", He screamed out at the top of his lungs. Gritting my teeth twice as hard, I disobeyed his orders and immediately turned the gun to the right.

"What are you doing!?", Chaos called out to me muffledly.

"Something crazy!", I replied and pulled down on the black trigger with my right index finger as hard as I could. If it weren't for it to be stuck onto the roof, then this thing would've broken my skull into seven complex pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. My luck better favour my odds for this to bloody work! Here goes nothing!

I let out a loud battle cry as the bullets spat out to the right, digging into the brown, corrupted earth as it kicked dust into the air like a fountain. Pleading within my very mind to at LEAST hit something, our jeep suddenly slowed down, emitting an ear splitting crunch of the earth rubbing onto the black tires.

"Heads up!", Chaos warned and just like that, I witnessed the a very flashback of my damn life. Woah! My luck is simply astounding! A bullet JUST passed my head by mere millimetres, causing my heart to ramp my rib cage like a head on collision with a sledge hammer... What... That was so close! I nearly bloody died! Ahh! Dammit... I'm overacting... I cannot let myself get consumed by insanity!

"Frost! GET THE FUCK DOWN!", Shora screamed at me before a pair of strong, soft hands grasped onto my black pants, dragging me down forcefully just before another bullet whizzed by my head... What the hell... No... They're not passing me... ah...ahhh! AHHHHH!

I cringed to the demonic thoughts of the devil himself as I began to clench onto my head like a vice, trying to fight off the truth with lies... that's what my life has been so far. Lies, lies and lies... No one ever told me of the truth... But why am I seeing it right now!? Was this all planned out!? Agh... My head hurts like a bastard! I...I can't hold on much longer!

The horrified Chaos grasped onto me by the shoulders and began to ravage me back and forth, trying her very best to snap me out of insanity... but this wasn't insanity... It's the pain of the truth... Why, why am I seeing this right now?... I don't even have a little sister, my history was all a lie... WHY THE FUCK AM I GETTING ALL OF THIS NOW!? Argh...

"Frost...", Chaos said in a soothing tone, causing me to ease down myself via taking in a deep breath of the foul air that surrounded us like banshees. "It's alright...", She added, sounding like she knew what was happening to me.

"Guys! They're coming! Some dude in black armour is coming this way with a little girl in his arm!", Shora warned in a frightened tone as he grasped tightly onto his jet black assault riffle. The Assault King Forty-Seven to be precise.

"Frost. Please, don't get upset for something like this. You're not fake. You're real. I can see you and feel you're warmth", Chaos whispered with the urge to let out tears, causing me to slowly remove my hands from my head and look straight into her dark red eyes that shone like rubies in the sunlight... "We all love you. So please don't go", She whispered... I wont... continue living as a spirit... I WILL live. I WILL see the end of tomorrow!

"We're going to have to fight all out. Frost, get ready. You too girl", He said before jumping out of the car, causing it to shake vividly to the sudden loss of weight before landing hard onto his brown leather boots, crushing a pebble or two into smithereens. Dammit! He's going to get shot if he's out in the bloody open!

"Shora! Don't be an idiot!", I called out at the top of my lungs as I regained my composure of the current situation we where currently in. Roughly, I forcefully shoved Chaos away from me with a grunt and immediately jumped out of the green jeep with anger and frustration. Landing onto the ground hard on feet, I rushed up to him like lightning and stood in front of him JUST as a muffled explosion was sounded in the distance.

"No Frost!", Chaos exclaimed, but it was too late... that's what they're thinking... But, able to see the light of the truth, I knew that a bullet wouldn't harm me.

"F...Frost!?", Shora yelled out in fright as he grasped onto my shoulders and turned me around, staring at my large wound on my chest in disgust. "No!", He gasped as Chaos too got out of the mechanical jeep to join us in this little act of mine... Haha... How did I not see it earlier? From surviving lethal blows to magically regaining strength? Nothing can kill me but Charcoal himself! And that's something I'm going to abuse!

"Don't worry about me guys", I said with a warm smile plastered across my face, making both Chaos and Shora stare at me in shock and fear, probably wondering how in the world can I smile to such a wound. Haha! I can't feel a thing!

Chaos's eyes widened as wide as ever as she averted her gaze to something or someone behind me, causing me to turn around and immediately receive an earth shattering punch to the face. Damn, if it weren't for me to realise my existence, then that would've bloody killed me! I recoiled and cringed, faking the pain before receiving an uppercut to the base of my chin via a cold, metallic fist... The fourth general... The wind howled like a pack of wolves during a fool moon as it blasted against my face. Woah! My feet left the cold, dusty ground by a good three inches before I was suddenly kicked to the right by some heavy force. I never knew that these goblins were good at hand to hand combat... anyway, he IS a general.

My body skidded onto the ground as dust kicked up into the air like a gentle haze. Gritting my teeth, I got back up to my feet with a quiet grunt and stared up at the huge, metallic being that I had spared no too long ago. But this time, I'm going to send his mind off into the hell of my making!

"Frost Richtofen!", The general groaned in a demonic deep voice from under his jet black berserker helm and sent a devastating uppercut with his two handed blade. With haste, I side stepped to just BARELY avoid his attack and immediately pulled out my Exzarca from my back with my right hand. "You will pay for killing my brothers!", He yelled in a fit of fury, and just like that, I found myself in a sticky situation.

Armed men with snipers had all surrounded Chaos and Shora to my left as I blocked and avoided the general's lethal, yet reckless strikes with his sliver blade that he held with both clenched fists...

"Why can't you understand!?", I screamed back at him, deflecting a vertical slice with my blade, causing him to recoil and stutter back to the sudden force. "What you and your brothers were doing is wrong!", I stated and grit my teeth as he regained his composer, hyperventilating to our fierce fight.

"It's because we're not weak!", He screamed back at me in his demonic voice, lifting up his blade with both hands over his head as the sun glared from behind him, making me cringe as I knew that finding the good in him is no use. "Now die weakling! This is for my brothers!", He screamed excruciatingly loud, causing my ears to jolt up in fear before I quickly lifted up my blade in front of my face, clenching onto it with both my sweaty hands... "No...", He whispered to himself, slowly lowering his blade before he took a heavy step backwards.

"Have you realised it yet?", I asked in a low tone in between my loud breathing. My heart didn't beat. My lungs didn't need air... I no longer needed blood... Wait a second... Do I have a time limit!? My eyes widened to the sudden thought of my very existence revolving around a clock. A game of time...

"Yes... My time is up", He whispered and suddenly, he dropped dead onto the cold, hard earth like last weeks laundry... Time up... No... Don't tell me that he TOO was non-existent! No... Then what will become of me? What's going to happen to me when my time is up? No... Maybe I don't have a timer... I don't know... But one things for sure, I have to make the most out of today cause I'll never know when I may die.

"Surrender or die!", One of the men in green armour to my left exclaimed, causing me to snap my attention towards them all. Oh, haha. I forgot about them entirely!

"Are you willing to take the side of evil?", I asked with a devilish smile plastered across my face, staring at them all uncannily with my dark brown eyes that looked a dark red to them all due tot he distance and the light emitting from behind me, casing a shadow of myself right before me.

"You're the evil here! Shora, let's sick 'em", A man said, making me look right at Shora who looked right back at me with a surprised facial expression.

"Er, um. S...sure! But first, everyone must reload their weaponry", He said and gave me a friendly wink. Oh. Haha! Guess he's on our side after all!

Chaos's POV

Agh... The blood is so sticky! Dammit, they didn't HAVE to shoot the one right beside me! Let alone blow out his brains! Yuck! Bloody hell! This female body is NOT used to such things like this!

"Chaos, having a blast?", Frost joked and chuckled as he walked up to me warmly, with a smile across his face that told me that everything meant nothing. How the hell does he do that?! He can make anyone fall in love with him, yet he's too shy to even say 'hi' to one. All but the one's he's befriended.

"The soldier was the one who had a blast. I took the effect", I joked back, chuckling slightly as he stopped before me, staring into my eyes with now a serious look to hiss face.

"Jokes aside for now. I want you and Shora to...".

"Hey! I know what you're going to say and I don't like it one fricken bit!", Shora interrupted Frost with a loud, commanding voice.

"Huh?", I asked curiously, still staring into Frost's eyes as he released a warm sigh that beat my face with warmth... But oddly, there was no smell whatsoever... I guess what we all assumed must be true.

"It's for the best! Shora, if you do this, then I'll give you the best and uppermost badass suit ever created by man", Frost said with a friendly smile. I giggled to what he had said as Shora gave Frost a firm salute with a smile... But suddenly, Frost's smile faded into nothingness but downright sadness... That's odd, especially from someone like him.

"Frost? Are you alright?", I asked soothingly, making him blink and spark up.

"Ah, yeah... Just thinking about something", He replied quickly, sounding beyond normal... I wonder what's gotten into him? "Anyway, I want you and Shora to head towards the Skeleton Kingdom and tell Mindy...", He paused and took in a deep breath of the cold air that swirled around us like lost souls, waiting for Frost to join them and lead them to peace. "That this is goodbye", He finally whispered and suddenly hugged me in a warm, burning embrace with his arms... Frost... No... Please no! It's too soon! Frost!

"Don't say that", I moaned, feeling my eyes swell up as my vision blurred slightly to the building tears that I forbid myself to let go of. "We all want you to stay with us. You promised", I moaned, ALMOST crying... Please, don't leave us.

"Chaos, you're so sweet in this form. In your other, you're humble... Be sure to take care of Milk for me, ok?", He said and grasped onto me more tightly like his life depended on it... I don't want him to let go of me... We'll loose him... "You know, I won't be dying anytime soon. The only place where I'll die is in the petals of the flowers in a beautiful field... And you know how rare those are", He explained, making me look up into his dark brown eyes with sadness and endless regret.

"Don't disappear. That's all I have left to say to you", I whispered to him ever so quietly, making him nod and suddenly kiss my forehead with his soft, damp lips.

"That's for everything", He whispered...

Mindy's POV  
What the fuck... That's more than a couple million!

"My lord, how are we going to fend off these attackers with only three thousand men!?", Frosty asked in a worried tone as she stared at the king's humble face, wielding a bow made of bones in his right hand as a quiver hung from his back like a hoodie, filled to the brim with wooden arrows.

He blinked and grinned. "Well, I guess we're going to have to wait and see", He replied in a neutral tone, almost as if the mere million goblins were nothing to be afraid of... Seeming like he had something under his sleeves. All kings are like that. They look good and all, but after closer inspection, they're something else crawling under the skin of lies... Like the Creeper king... But this one is different from them all. Very different.

All of us stood on the white castle's balcony, looking over the marbled ledge at the millions of small dots coloured in black and red. They brought with them black mortars filled with flaming balls and other medieval weaponry for sieges... I will not let them win! Frost trusts me on defeating this army! I won't let you down! Out greatest advantage is that we're on an elevated land, but the con is that the castle is more likely to crumble due to their weapons of war. Dammit, where the hell are you Star!?

Frosty's POV

"Aim!", Princess Yuri exclaimed as she held up her right arm as straight as a stick. Immediately, everyone wielding bows from left and right drew their arrow, creating a melody of string tension as they all aimed down at the army of a million... How is this going to work? Down below, where the others... Standing like lone wolves in front of hell. There's nowhere for them to run... Dammit, when are they going to give me the signal!?

"Steady men!", The king exclaimed as he too, drew an arrow onto his epic bone bow, aiming at what looked like a mobile mortar.

"FIRE!", Yuri exclaimed at the top of her lungs and swung her arm downwards, allowing the archers to all release their projectiles in sync.

"By the lost souls, this arrow will be the heart of the rain!", The king exclaimed as the arrow suddenly glowed to a light green, emitting a warm glow as he grit his teeth, looking like he was struggling to keep a hold of it.

"Now!", Yuri exclaimed and leaped off the balcony without warning, making me clench my teeth and take a step back for some running space... I hope this doesn't hurt!

"Go!", The king cried, giving me an adrenaline boost as my heart began to bash against my chest like drums. Here goes nothing!...

Hesitantly, I ran up to the low, marble ledge as fast as I could, hoping that if I were to push myself then I MAY be able to fly. Haha! One can dream! With my right leg grounded onto the ledge, I forced myself forwards with all my might forced into my right leg... I grit my teeth, never looking down at the grassy wasteland from underneath me as my sanity might leave me for good and laugh at my stupidity... Staring up into the dark, cloudy sky that matched this war perfectly, I smiled, feeling like this was my final moment in life...

"Frosty! Get ready!", I heard an extremely familiar voice call out my name muffledly. I can't believe I actually heard that! The whistling of the forbidding wind caused me to cringe slightly as I fell down to my imminent doom... Why was I given the order to jump? Am I a martyr? No... "Frosty! Stop spacing off and get ready!", The voice said again, sounding a lot louder than before. Huh?

Slowly, I turned to my right by instinct, then, my entire face sparked up positively... Impossible! I must be dreaming!

"Star!?", I exclaimed with pure shock and excitement... My reply was a loud, ear splitting roar accompanied with the crackling of searing flames...

**Leave a review on what you thought about this chapter or anything you may want to say! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one as things get rather epic... What will become of Frost? I'll see you all in the next chapter! Until then, stay epic!**

"_**One man can take out an entire army"**_

"_**Vote for the good, not for the bad"**_

"_**You know what's the best for you!"**_

"_**Work together, win. Go alone, die. Recklessness and ignorance..."**_

"_**Don't count you're eggs until they hatch!"**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Tale Of Two Souls

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as things REALLY gets weird! Get ready for this feels chapter and explanations. Oh, and thanks for the review Random Review! If that made you nearly cry, then you better brace yourself for the later chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen: A Tale Of Two Souls

Frost's POV

Only a good seven miles to Charcoal's lair... He better prepare himself for an instant death... I will NOT be holding back against such a villainous being that had shrouded this very continent with nothing but darkness... I am Black heart and White Heart, and I will NEVER fail this world! I will fight till both darkness and light leave me! A journey of seven miles begins with a single step... Or, I could take a big step... Nevermind. Either way, I'll be there before the birth of a new dusk... my final dusk...

"Frost?", I heard a voice suddenly say my name in a curious tone from behind me, causing me to blink in shock and confusion. Huh? That sounded like Drago. Swiftly, I spun around with a dead heart to be face to face with... Another me!? Wait... impossible! I must be under some sort of spell or something like that. "That really is you...", He sighed happily with a smile, staring right into my dark brown ones with his dark brown ones... He looks identical to me! Only that he's much more older than me. Maybe twenty years of age perhaps?

"Are you me?", I asked curiously and blinked blankly, staring deeply into his eyes like we were communicating telepathically.

Still keeping his friendly smile plastered across his slightly brown face, he chuckled for a fixed moment before regaining his composure, looking right at me happily.

"Well, in a way, I KINDA am. I'm Black Heart", He said, sounding like he was proving a point of some kind. Black Heart? Isn't that me?

"Wait. If you're Black Heart, then who am I?", I asked in a worried tone, feeling like everything was just beginning to slip away from my reality.

"Obvious. You're the new Black Heart. White Heart had just left from your body and entered another being. A Crimson to be precise", He said and at that very moment, my eyes widened in pure shock and confusion, thinking that the Crimson may be who I think it is.

"Mindy...", I whispered out in a cold, sad sigh as I remembered her face, eyes and sweet voice of an angel... Mindy... Mindy... Why are these happening to me? Why am I so special?...

"What about her?", The older me asked in a firm tone, making me snap out of my saddening trance with a blink. I shook my head vigorously from side to side for a second to rid myself from the negative thoughts that invaded my mind like adrenaline...

"Nothing...", I sighed and averted my eyes to my right, staring off into the endless plains of the dusty earth that bared nothing but the cold, eerie air that picked up the dust occasionally into the air like a cloud... If only I could stay a bit longer... Then maybe...

"Frost, call me Frost", He said in a soothing tone that made my lips curve up into a smile. "Listen... You know, I know how you feel and damn right it's punishing but... You can fight it, can't you?", He said as he clapped both his hands together, emitting a loud, echoing slap... haha... Why do I feel like crying all of a sudden? Any why don't I find it strange to see another one of myself? Life at it's greatest I suppose... A bit of this and that to create such mysterious feelings here and there. Love, hate, anger, passion, happiness. They all make what the world is today... Too bad I won't be sniffing the cold air or getting another chance to embrace the one that I love the most... Mindy.

"Are you the one from the stories?", I asked and blinked as I admired the beautiful horizon, seeing that this'll be my last time seeing it like this... The nostalgia is hitting me pretty hard right now. Bringing back all those memories that I had stored within my heart back to life... From the beginning of the Games, all the way until finding out that Star was a girl all along. I love life, but by doing so, I have to play by the rules...

"Indeed I am. I was the first FrostBitten on this planet. My wife was the First Crimson and our best friend was the first Nova. They're big in numbers down at Novaseer", He said with a voice that was as humble as the Creeper King himself.

"Three million years old, huh?", I lightly joked and exchanged chuckled, ceasing just as he let out a heart warming sigh.

"Correct. Drago was a good friend of mine during the Hicterz Era. After that... well... I died", he sighed, causing me to blink and slowly look back at him with a shocked facial expression, making him smile at me vividly before releasing another warm sigh from his damp pink lips. "But thanks to you, I'm back alive and staring fresh... But until you die or Charcoal dies, I won't be a big of a help. But, my wife will be. Heck, she's probably on the battlefield right now".

All those words... woah... They mean everything to me. They make perfect sense as my mind began to function and debunk everything that had confused me over my lifetime, making everything as clear as day to me. Agh... The feeling of sadness and happiness... I just want to let it go for the last time. No... I can hold it.

"What's her name?", I asked curiously out of the blue, just wanting to get a few answers for a handful of questions that remained a mystery for me.

"Mindy. Mindy Crimson", He said as both his ears twitched like an electrical zap, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Do you have a daughter?", I asked another question out of curiosity.

"Yep. Her name is Emerald Richtofen", He said simply.

"I see...", I mumbled to myself before blinking to the gloominess of my mind and feelings... Star... You're the main reason why I don't frown or fear my demise... Mindy, you're they reason why I live... gah, I'm going to write these down! "Ahhh...", I said with a chuckle, raising my right arm behind my head and began to rub it soothingly. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?".

"Sure thing", He said with a pleasant smile... For some reason, I felt like my life was complete... But deep down, I knew for sure that it's not over until Charcoal's head gets served on a silver plate for the revolution... Us... Our heroic team...

Mindy's POV  
Dragons from Star's mythical army soared the dark, gloomy sky as the sun was blocked off by an impenetrable layer of thick blankets of clouds. They're shadows cast over the bloody battlefield in a distorted manner as they spat out flames from their large, uncanny mouths that housed thousands of mini, razor sharp teeth.

Argh! They're all over the place! Left, right and centre! There's no way out of this! I clenched tightly onto the black handle of my silver and black blade as crystal clear beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. Dammit! How the hell did I get so tired!? Argh! Gritting my jaws as tightly as possible, I sent a devastating uppercut with all my might to just fend off a downwards strike from a two handed axe that had every potential to take my life in one fatal swoop. Dammit! Now is not the time to slack off! The armed goblin stumbled backwards slightly in recoil, allowing me to swing downwards with ease in the time box. My blade left his body cleanly, staining my sword in red as the goblin fell to the side in two with his blood and entrails spilling out like pasta. Cringing to the horrific sight, I spun around and quickly ducked a horizontal swing of a sword, then immediately erected myself up straight with a loud grunt and sent a horizontal swing towards the goblin that too, had almost ended my life. Dammit! If it weren't for my ability to see time in a different perspective, then I'd be dead a LONG time ago! I have to make the most out of it!

A dragon's shadow passed by me, causing me to glance the slightest upwards in awe. Star was doing an amazing job with her dragon. Let alone her entire army... Say, where the hell DID she get all of those dragons and men anyway? Is there something I'm not seeing in the picture or am I just plain blind? Agh! An immense pain suddenly struck my spine like no tomorrow, causing me to grit my teeth in pain as I tried my best to ignore it. Turning around with haste, my eyes widened in pure shock and fear to see three goblins standing before me with massive two handed blades. Dammit... I'm too weak to even fight!

"Let's teach you some manners!", One of them screeched as the others sneered disgustingly at me from underneath their grey, corrupted helmets before they all lunged straight at me with surprising speed... Come on! I can't fend them off all on my own! I've lost too much energy!

"I don't have the time for this!", I exclaimed as I ducked a horizontal slice, just barely missing my head by mere inches, standing up straight once more and stepping to the left, just dodging a downwards blow that would have ended me in a horrifying manner.

As fast as I could, I clenched as tight as I could onto my blade and immediately delivered an epic strike towards one horizontally. Damn! My blade sliced right through his bones and flesh like a molten knife through warm butter! Smiling devilishly and forcing all of my power into my very blade, I followed through and spun around, slicing the second goblin into two separate pieces. Blood spilt all over the place, staining my very attire and my blade altogether like a bloodbath. Just as I was in the middle of spinning once more, I accidentally stepped onto a pink, slippery liver of one of the goblins and slipped, falling onto my back with a hard and heavy thud that splashed pooling blood from underneath me to splatter all over the place. No... I'm too weak to even move an inch of my body! Agh... someone... help me please...

"Not so tough are you on the ground?", The final goblin sneered at me as he stood to the right of my body, probably smiling to my imminent death as he leaned over me... damn... I'm done for.. My body won't even react to anything. "Now, suffer!", He exclaimed, holding his sword in both his hands reversed as he lifted it slowly upwards, ready to strike my heart or wherever he intended to strike me.

Suddenly, my life flashed before my eyes just as the blade slowly descended down towards my very being, unable to move nor do anything at all other than breath, think and watch... Frost... If what they say is true, then I'll join you in your death... Gritting my teeth, I braced for impact as I tightly shut mu eyes like no tomorrow... After a good three seconds, nothing had happened. Just silence, then a loud rattle of metallic armour accompanied with a thud that shook the earth from underneath my blood soaked body...

"Mindy, get up", A voice that sounded like my own said to me in a friendly way, causing me to cringe slightly as I slowly opened my eyes, breathing in the toxic, bloody air that stung my nostrils like fire...

Wh..what? Am I dead? Most likely... but then why am I still able to hear the dreaded battlefield... Blinking hard, I regained my strength extremely slowly, sitting myself up with a light grunt before a sudden flash of purple strands flooded my vision. Huh? Blinking hard again, I grit my teeth and cursed at myself for slacking off in the battlefield. Upon getting back up, I groaned and placed both my hands behind my back to held straighten it. Ah, cold! Dammit, the blood became as cold as ice! Dammit, I look like bloody clown for doing this in the middle of the battle!

"Mindy!", The voice called my name from behind, causing me to immediately turn around, holding up my two handed Blitzerg close to my face as I stared at the entity that called my name... Eh, what? "White Heart!", The woman who looked JUST like me exclaimed and lunged at me unexpectedly as I lowered my blade down to my right in pure confusion and shock... White Heart? What's going on... I can't think straight...

"Who are you?", I asked in awe as my jaw hung opened slightly, feeling the time all around us slowly pause to nothing but a still image of the battlefield... Her light red, shining eyes stared into mine as if we where having a staring contest, only that blinking was valid and not an automatic failure.

"I'm White Heart... Well, and you", She giggled, finding this very amusing to her as I found it partly disturbing and at the same time, amazing... "My name is the same as yours".

I blinked and shook my head vividly, making my hair whip the air memorably before I ceased and continued to stare deeply into her amazing eyes... Wow... Now I understand why Frost enjoys staring into my eyes...

"W...why have you come?", I asked out of the blue, wanting to understand why she's here in the first place.

"Because I have come to fetch you. You need to come with me, and make sure that you bring everyone", She said simply. Impossible. Then who will fight in the front lines and take out their long ranged weaponry made of wood and steel?

"I can't", I replied and blinked, sniffing the air's content with disgust and gritting my teeth slightly to the foul smell.

"But you must... Don't make the same mistake that my husband had made", She quickly said, forcing me to flush red to what she had just said. Ah! I can only imagine one person who would be fit for her...

"Husband?", I asked out of the blue, just wanting to see if my speculations were indeed spot on.

She nodded once. "Frost Richtofen. We also have a daughter named Emerald Richtofen", She replied in a friendly tone as she smiled brightly at me, staring wholeheartedly into my eyes like I was her child. Right now, I definitely feel that way... But I already have a mother...

"How old are you?", I asked.

"Nineteen". Gosh... That's a bit too young to have a child... Argh! My brain! Stop thinking dirty! This is the battlefield! There is no time for such lewd things in such a place! "Anyway, Mindy, please for the sake of Frost and this continent. You must come with us with everyone else you know... I don't want to see it happen again... I've lost him once, and I don't want you to loose him as well"...

F...Frost... I gulped as what she said hit me like an entire freight train on a collision course straight towards me. Only that I won't be dying from that crash... I'll be taking in the pain all at once without breaking a single atom! Frost, if it's for you, then I will do whatever the older me says!

Taking in a deep breath of the foul smelling, frozen air, I gave her a firm nod with a small smile plastered across my face...

Frosty's POV

Smiling, I clenched tightly onto the member of my massive scythe and sent a devastating horizontal slash towards around seven goblins, slicing them into two separate fractions of death. Haha! Looks like Frost's traits have been passed down to me after all when I was created! Let's get this show on the roll! Gritting my teeth, my eyes began to sting slightly to the effect of the souls stolen by my demonic, black scythe. My dark red eyes glowed like red stars, indicating my lust for more souls. For every kill, earns me a replenished body! That's cheating for them but for me, it's epic! Their blood and entrails piled up onto the ground beside me, pooling the dusty ground in their crimsons of life as I continuously fought off the hoards of goblins left right and centre.

Slash, slash, slash. That's all I had to do. I danced and swung my deadly weapon horizontally against four goblins and as expected, they all were split into two. Guts and blood rained over the battlefield due to my doings as I continued to grind them all up, never feeling tired nor merciful. The enemies of Frost, are the enemies of mine!

"Huagh...", I heard a gag from behind me, that closely resembled the noise of someone spitting out blood. Gritting my teeth, I twirled myself around with the scythe in hand and slashed the remaining goblins that had tried to take me on. "Urgh", I heard it again, making me blink and look over my shoulder to see... Something that I wished that had never happened...

My heart died... my blood turned in pure devastation... everything that made me live and sane left me as I motionlessly stared at the dead body of the woman who had always taken care of us like we were her children... No... NO! NO! NO! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! MINDY'S MOM! NO!

"NO!", I screamed out at the top of my lungs and raced up to the goblins that had murdered her coldly with their razor sharp grey scimitars without mercy. In a fit of fury, I blindly swung my scythe upwards in an uppercut, slicing one of the goblins into two pieces. Time slowed down for me suddenly, making me more eager to kill the rest of the goblins around her. Swing by swing, I tore though bones and flesh in the frozen time box. Upon finishing the job and blinking, exiting my fit of anger, time resumed to it's normal flow. The bodies of the goblins all fell simultaneously onto the cold, hard earth that was stained in red and unrecognisable footprints... Immediately, I dropped my weapon, making it rattle quietly in the now silent battlefield as I kneeled down to April's level and grasped onto her hand to check for a pulse... Upon doing so... A voice that I hoped to never hear, emitted from behind me...

"M...Mom...", Mindy cried pitifully from behind me... "No... It's a dream! A nightmare! MOM!", She screamed in a fit of anger and sadness... Frost, wherever you are, please defeat Charcoal and make all of this undo...

Frost's POV

"Frost, they're coming. All of them", My older self said to me, breaking the forever silence that had held up by the neck for the last few minutes.

"Don't worry", I said, looking up at the set of massive, purple and black doors made completely out of metal and timber. Towering over a good nine meters in height, it did not intimidate me nor induce any sort of fear into me... After all, this is the final battle for me and this world. "I will win before the others arrive", I said confidentiality in a low tone...

"This is my stop then. All I can say to you is good luck and make sure that you do NOT fight with anger", Frost warned me from my right...

I nodded firmly and placed my right hand onto the surprisingly smooth surface of the left door. Slowly, it began to slide open from the sides, like the doors in a supper market... Dust kicked up into the air as the ground trembled to it's probably first opening since forever. An ancient security system it is, but still beats modern ones by a home run... I took in a deep breath as the gap was wide enough for me to fit though no sweat... This is it... This is my battle...

**And that's chapter fourteen! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on what you though of it! Tune in to the next chapter as Frost faces Charcoal head on! The final chapter of this story! Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all, later!**

"_**Let it all begin after the end!"**_

"_**A storm is brewing, and so is my stomach!"**_

"_**Fighting against a creature that mastered darkness with rage, is possibly the worst idea yet!"**_


	15. Finale Chapter 15: The Final Dusk

**This is it. The final chapter for this story! This chapter will be broken up into two parts, both being in this very same chapter. The first one is the fight and the second one will be the aftermath. Strap on your seatbelts, grip the hand rails as hard as possible and embark into this epic finale chapter! Enjoy! Also, be sure to grab a box of tissues... You'll figure out soon enough...**

Finale Chapter Fifteen: The Final Dusk

Part One: The Final Battle

Frost's POV

Slowly and cautiously, I walked silently inside the claustrophobic tunnel that ran endlessly. All was silent. No noise other than my deep breathing and the echoing taps of my soft steps. Orange flickering flames of the piping hot torches flickered vividly as they were placed on either sides of the walls in a symmetrical pattern. Every meter or so, there would be another set of two torches blinding me with their amazing light. The walls were made entirely out of grey stone, looking slightly damp for whatever reason, as if there once was water flowing though this tunnel... Or maybe, it might have been a sewage system, built by an ancient race that knew of hygiene. Sniffing the empty, cold air, I blinked blankly as I continued to look ahead of me, seeing the end of the tunnel that seemed to be nearing at a slow pace towards me.

Thank goodness! I thought I'd be stuck in this forsaken place for good! I took in a deep breath of the silent air through my nostrils and exhaled loudly with a sigh, thinking about who or what I was about to face... I have yet to find out what Charcoal looks like... But for sure, he would resemble closely to a human appearance... Well, that's my theory... After all, that Frost guy from three million years ago died fighting against the twelve overlords. And I might die to only one! But I have to stay strong nevertheless. No matter who I'm up against, I will push myself to defeat all of my foes...

Suddenly, a text popped up in my mind, causing me to abruptly stop in my tracks as the silence quickly began to take it's toll around me, swirling around like children dancing to the music of silence. W...What? Blankly blinking, I gulped quietly, feeling my blood cool down as I blinked once more and slowly whispered out the words for no obvious reason known to me.

"For who I am is not me. Consumed by darkness, yet I see. My light is my heart and soul, waiting to be set free after the chains hold me down...", I whispered, slightly pausing to the silence of the air as those words sunk into my mind like a rock into the ocean... A riddle. But this one isn't the type that I would fancy. Especially not at a time and place such as this. Maybe... But maybe... Nah, I must be crazy to think that way!

Taking in a deep breath, then releasing a warm sigh from my damp lips, I began to continue my journey towards the blinding white light at the end of the tunnel that was now surprisingly a lot more closer that what I had remembered from just moments ago before the weird physiological trauma occurred. Dammit, can the dead REALLY experience brain damage? Or was that something that I was SUPPOSED to see? Nevertheless, I kept it in my mind like hot glue and blinked once more, walking towards the rectangular white light at the end of the tunnel in an orderly fashion. Whatever it is that lies back behind that light, I'll be sure to end it before my time is up. But... I still want to stay in this life. With Mindy. Ruby. Even Star, Chaos and Milk... So as the others... But, right now, I have something to do that'll determine whether I'll live or not... I'm more than just ready. Twenty nine throwing knives, my epic blade and a badass suit. How more prepared can I get? But that riddle... What does it mean?

Star's POV

Frost, we will not allow you to fight Charcoal on your own! As the Maiden of The North and the Maiden of Wish, I will not watch to see you fall!

Chaos's POV

Frost... You're so reluctant. And that's what makes you, you. Frost, the Reluctant Hero. I will help you by all means!

Ruby's POV

Daddy, no matter what, I will not let you lose! I want you to stay with us forever!

Milk's POV

Frost Richtofen! If you think that I'm going to allow you to fight against something like Charcoal, then you better think again! I'm going to help you no matter what!

Sapphire's POV

I swear to everything that I will make sure that Frost lives to see another day!

Diamond's POV

Mindy's mother was the first martyr of the ongoing war. And in order to bring her back, we need to kill Charcoal with Frost! Nothing will stop us!

Nexus's POV

April... For your sake, I WILL NOT LET FROST LOSE TO CHARCOAL!

Sindy's POV

Gah! I feel so guilty... For hurting Mindy ever since she attempted her hidden move... And now... She's completely obligated to throw her life to bring back her mother... I envy her so much.

Serenity's POV

Frost may not be my brother, but I still see him as one! Drago, you know what to do!

Wish's POV

Shooting star, make a wish... Frost to stay alive... haha, I'm so weird...

Mindy's POV

Frost, if you dare die on me then I'll be sure to end myself as well!... I don't know how I'd live without you! Feeling your warmth... Dammit! I will not let you lose!

Frosty's POV

Frost, I swear on my blade that I'll steal my own soul if you lose!

Frost's POV

Cringing to the bright light, I dug my short nails into my white palms as I walked straight into the white, blinding light. Feeling like this was the end of the world as anxiety and paranoia began to eat at me, biting out chunks of my sane mind. Gritting my teeth ever so slightly, I slowly opened my eyes, feeling relief and awe strike me like gold... What is this place? Slowly, I took a good three steps forwards, admiring the black stone room that was in the shape of a dome. The floor had many lines, all pointing to the centre... And there, stood a black figure. Unmoving, lifeless and most of all, Him. I blinked and shuddered to the amount of fear that was induced into me for whatever reason... Argh! Dammit, Charcoal can control darkness... And I AM darkness... That's foul play... Cheep. I stood there, absolutely petrified at the black, statue-like figure that stood at the centre of the large room. High above it, was a massive, polished iron chandelier that had many weaves of chains, looking more like a net than a decorative item. To the sides of the room, there were five shiny iron chains that were stuck to the ground by some light purple aura...

EnderMagic? No... If it was, then Charcoal wouldn't even be able to take control of it... It must be something completely different...

"F...R...O...S...T", It said in a cracked, hoarse voice that sounded like a hiss, emitting from the very thing in the middle of the forsaken room. Strangely, the passage I had taken to arrive here was no longer behind me, making escape practically impossible... Dammit! My body's too scared to even move an inch! C...Come on!.. I...Will...Not...Lose!

Gritting my teeth and snapping out of my inevitable trance of fear and corruption, I felt my blood begin to boil as my mind and being regained it's composure... I took in a deep, heavy breath of air through both my mouth and nostrils, slightly inflating my torso before I exhaled it all out with a loud sigh, knowing that fear would no longer be a threat to me... Just Him... That uncanny, statue of a demon... It stood there, suddenly glowing it's eyes into a deep red as it's dark appearance suddenly morphed to colour. It was a lot taller than me, about as tall as an Enderman, knowing that was one of my disadvantages against it. It wore pitch black, corrupted armour all over it's entire body, looking like it was prepared to take on an entire crusade of attackers. It's helmet was too, pitch black and had two demon horns on it, reaching to over a meter in length and looking as sharp as my blade. Argh... What armour do I have to defend myself from such a beast? Or from Him at least. That's IF it is Him... Or maybe it's just a guardian... A bloody over powered guardian that could take on anyone or anything like an asteroid!

The sword clenched in both it's hands was absolutely intimidating... There is no way that I can block anything like that! It was as long as Chaos's breaker classed blade, peaking to over five meters in length and was around a meter wide, painted in pitch black as the edges was sharpened silver. One wrong move, and it's game over for me. Absolutely game over... Well then, I guess I'll have to crank up the game a bit.

"I see that you have made it, Frost Richtofen. I am Charcoal, the master of darkness!", It exclaimed demoniacally, followed with and uncanny laugh that chilled me to the bones, making me feel as stiff as a bloody rock.

"Charcoal", I whispered to myself in a low, frightened tone as I gulped, thinking how in the world am I supposed to defeat something like him?... I looked straight into his dark red, flaming eyes that emitted a bright glow. I could only imagine him smiling at me from under his forsaken helmet of darkness, making me take a step backwards in slight fear... of failure and death.

"What's this? Too frightened to fight me is see?", He said, intimidating me and making me cringe to the thought of me panicking out like an unworthy warrior...

"Th...That's no true!", I snapped back, feeling anger and adrenaline rush all over my very being like a surge of hot air, causing me to loose grip of any thought that tried to hold me back.

"Ah, so I am correct. Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind me taking that girl with purple hair, would you?", He said, trying to enrage me and it completely worked! Dammit! I can't contain myself! Argh! Here goes nothing!

Taking in a deep breath of the very thin air that spiralled around us like lost souls of the damned, I grit my teeth painfully hard and raised my right hand over my head, clamping my hand onto the black handle of my crystal blade. With lightning speed, I lunged myself forwards, rushing at Charcoal with lighting speed as rage began to be the driver of my being. As I was only a meter away from him, I immediately pulled out my blade as fast as light, emitting a metallic scrape before I sent a horizontal slash against him with my right hand solely. I put all of my anger and force onto it, anxiously waiting for it to make contact with his armour. Suddenly, the moment my blade made impact with his black chest plate, my sword literally bounced back, causing me to gasp in pure shock as my body flung to the right slightly, causing me to lean back due to the amount of force. He did not waste this opportunity to send a decimating slice with his blade, only was I too close to him for it to even scratch me. That's it! Is that his weakness!? Gritting my teeth and grinning to my theory, I regained my balance and sent an upper cut with my blade, only was it blocked with his own one. Grunting to the painful recoil of his block, I sent a diagonal strike, and too, was blocked by his mighty blade, causing me to grunt once again to the amount of pain that flowed into my right arm like pins and needles. Dammit... It's like he can predict my very movements!

"What's the matter Frost, aren't you going to fight for Mindy? After all, she'll be baring my child in her womb", He said, sounding amused to my efforts which caused me to got completely berserk on him. My mind blacked out a couple of times during our game of block and hit, block and hit. Fuck! No matter how many times I attack him, he will either just block me, or my blade would bounce off his armour! Fuck sakes! It must be melee resistant! Argh! No! I will not lose to... AGH!

Just as I was about to send a devastating uppercut with my legendary blade, he pushed kicked me forcefully with his right foot... I was launched up into the air as I bulleted towards the black, circular wall. Cringing and gritting my teeth, I braced for impact and forcefully moved my body upright just before my entire back collided with the wall... Oh...Shit... My mind blanked out again and again as I tried to stop myself from puking out yesterday's contents. D...Damn... I must be dead after a collision like that... Gritting my teeth, I slid down onto the floor with a loud grunt as blood trailed all over it from my back and skull... I'm so dizzy... If someone else were to do that to me, I would've just cringed to the pain and gotten back up onto my feet no sweat... But as of now, I'm basically dead. I can't move a single bone... Blood trickled out from a slight gap in my mouth, drooling down to my black attire and damped it coldly...

"Haha! Frost Richtofen!", Charcoal exclaimed from the centre of the room as I stared at him uneasily, knowing that this is my time... "You've fell for it. As always. You made the same mistake that the first FrostBitten made whilst fighting against me three million years ago", He said, making me groan quietly in pain and pure, utter defeat... "Now, you will suffer that same fate as his!".

Oh what a life I have lived... Good times, bad times... Why can't I stay just a bit longer... A picture of Mindy suddenly flashed before my eyes, making me blink and tilt my head to the right as I stared into her amazing light red eyes that always reminded me why I live... and why I mustn't die... Wait a second! Charcoal cannot move from the centre, meaning that he's completely vulnerable from a distance. Plus, his armour only deflects melee... But... What do I use? Hold on... I got it.

"Charco...al", I said in a hoarse tone, sliding my right hand slowly into my trench coat, searching for my little silver blades.

"Ah, last words is see. Well then, say whatever you like until you draw your last breath of air", He sneered and chuckled vividly as time seemed to slow down...

The riddle... For who I am is not me. Consumed by darkness, yet I see. My light is my heart and soul, waiting to be set free after the chains hold me down... Maybe... Charcoal's... not who he truly is... Yes. Consumed by darkness, yet I see... His heart and soul is light. And he's waiting to be set free after the chains hold him down... A grin slowly grew on my face as I looked up to the decorative item above him, realising what the riddle had meant. The chandelier... Now I see why it was created in such a way. Haha. How convenient!

I will never back down against such a being... I WILL NEVER! Gritting my teeth, I cringed to the everlasting pain of my wounds as I slowly, got myself up excruciatingly painfully onto my feet, coughing out blood from my mouth. It splattered onto the grey, cold stone floor like ink as I stared at Charcoal with anger... But I won't be fighting against him with anger. That was my mistake. My willpower will drive me this time! Like how it always has! And it has never, EVER failed me before!

"W...what!?", Charcoal spat in anger the moment I took the first, painful step forwards with a grunt and a smile plastered across my bloodied face. "Impossible!", he exclaimed and held out his mighty blade before him, pointing directly at me. But trapping him won't be my way of defeating him... I'm going to release him by destroying the darkness...

As smug as I was, I took another good three steps forward before my legendary tail came back to view, hiding behind me like a shadow upon the shade of a tree.

"Charcoal", I said aloud, making him grunt and growl at me in pure anger as he slashed the very thin air with his mighty blade.

"Why did you not die!", He screamed out at me at the top of his demonic lungs.

I widened my smile. "Because I won't be dying alone", I said and immediately injected myself with a liquid from my tail into my spine... Adrenaline. I'm going to take out this bastard with me! HERE GOES NOTHING! My entire body suddenly flushed with new energy and strength as my pain disappeared like steam. Haha! Let's get this show on a roll!

With a smile, my tail grasped onto my blade from beside the wall and gave it to my right hand immediately. Upon grasping onto it, it shattered into three separate crystals, glowing like magic as took in a deep breath of the cold, dark air that too, was surprised to my very recovery.

"Ezarca, Exzera, show him no mercy", I chanted, grinning as the three crystals suddenly exploded into light particles that glided down the air like confetti... After a good three seconds of blindness, my vision came back to me appealingly. Haha! In my right hand, I had my good old Ezarca clamped tightly by the black handle as my Exzera was too, clenched tightly in my left hand.

"Ezarca and Exzera I see", Charcoal sneered painfully in a demonic tone as he swiped the air once more. "Too bad you will...", he suddenly stopped abruptly as soon as I dropped both my blades, rattling upon impact onto the cold grey floor as I immediately dug both my hands into my jet black trench coat, pulling out a knife in each hand. "What are you do...", Before he could even finish off his sentence, a piece of his armour shattered upon the impact of both my knifes... Adrenaline... Wow! This is much more stronger than adrenaline! Let it rain!

I tightly shut my jaws and began to barrage him with my throwing knives with full force, digging into my coat and pulling out more and more knifes to throw at him with lightning speed. He screamed in pure agony and rage for every knife that pierced through his armour, ultimately shattering it piece by piece during the process. Finally, I was dry on knives, but, Charcoal was STILL stunned from my attack and to top that off, his armour was now completely shattered to dust, laying down underneath his feet. Alright! This is it! I will NOT be letting this chance slide by! Here it goes!

As fast as lighting, I leaned over tot he ground and swiftly picked up my blades, slightly scraping my finger tips to the ground but it did not have any effect on my whatsoever. Then, using all of my will and strength, I rushed up towards him and slashed at his stomach. Blood squirted out like a fountain all over my jet black, damp attire as I smiled devilishly at him and began to bombard him relentlessly with combos using both my legendary blades. Spinning, slashing, uppercuts. EVERYTHING. Growing slightly tired, I stopped for a quick glance of his dreaded, bloodied body with disgust. Parts of his torso were so torn, that it exposed some of his pink tissue from within him, looking like an overstretched fabric coated in blood... Then, something happened... He dropped his blade heavily onto the grey, stone floor with an earth shattering rattle that made me cringe for a split second as my ears twitched to the ear-splitting noise... I stared at him in the eye, wondering what has happened to him. Is he dead? Well, let's find out shall we!

Gently, I walked forwards, stopping abruptly right under him as he stood there motionlessly like a puppet on an empty string.

"Frost...", He wheezed out, frightening me dearly which caused me to stumble backwards, readying myself for anything.

"Any final words?", I asked in a strong tone of voice, watching his head shudder like he was about to explode.

"No... Just thank you... You have freed me from corruption and darkness... But... I'm sorry", He whispered, just as the wall to my left exploded, launching rocks and dirt up into the sky as a shock wave of air slapped me across the face... Light seeped in through the massive hole in the black, stone wall as one of the chains snapped, then, another... "We both die", He said sadly in a pitiful whispered just as time seemed to slow down.

The sound of beating and swooping air emitted from my left, causing me to slowly turn towards it... ah... They... came just in time...

"Frost!", Ruby exclaimed, sounding like a ghostly echo from a dear memory as another two chains snapped. One from behind me, and one from the right...

I paid attention to only one person... Mindy... She stared at me with a bright smile... Agh. I feel so guilty... I better give her one last piece of my life before something happens to me...

Slowly, I gave her my final smile as I nodded for the last time... The final chain from behind Charcoal exploded and rattled, echoing it's melody endlessly in the cold silent air before the chandelier from high above slowly descended down onto us... Mindy... This is our goodbye...

"I love you", I whispered, hoping that she would somehow hear my final words...

"FFFFRRRRRROOOOOOSSSSSTTTTTT!", Was the last thing I heard after the loud shattering noise of the chandelier collapsing onto us, crushing me into nothing but dust... All went black... everything...

**Alright, now is the time to have the tissues ready! Get yourself comfortable for the finale of this chapter and story!**

Part Two: The End Of An Epic Tale

Frost's POV

The place where I wanted to die, was on the soft petals of a plain of blossoming flowers... And yet, I'm still walking... Walking towards my death. The earth around me, once was a wasteland for more than three million years. But just now, it's regained it's beauty. It's amazing scent... This entire place was once an endless plain of blossoming flowers. Red, blue, green, purple. All sorts of colours bunched up together to form a rainbow of all sorts... Looks like I kept my promise to her... Chaos... Light blinded me momentarily for a split second as I continued to venture out on this endless plain of flowers. Smelling like the finest perfume and reminding me of the glorious colours of all emotions bundled up together. Hate, passion, love, happiness, fear, anger... All are bare without one another... Again, a blinding white light flooded my vision as my body suddenly felt lifeless for a split second, then, regaining back it's colour and life... I'm on my final steps to accomplishing life itself... Agh... The nostalgia is killing me... all the hate, the happiness, it's just... unbearable... I'll miss them all when I'm gone...

"He can't be cured!", I heard a demanding voice exclaim from behind me, causing me to turn around in pure shock as I abruptly stopped in my tracks, seeing nothing but an endless field of white. Bare of any life nor any means to live... I see... Is this where we go when we die? Is this the place where the spirits of the deceased roam endlessly without any purpose whatsoever?...

"But you don't understand!", A female voice exclaimed, upset and in distress as the endless cried of an infant filled the very silent air, ringing in my ears like a bell...

"Sorry Mr and Ms Richtofen! There is NO other choice!", Someone exclaimed out, proving a point as the infant began to cry louder and louder...

"NO DON'T", A male yelled out at the top of his lungs just before three gun shots were fired... W...What's going on?

"KHAOS!", A feminine voice exclaimed before another two shots where fired, then the sound of the infant crying more vividly and loudly as I stared into the nothingness of this new world.

"Good riddance... Now for you, Frost Richtofen", The man said as the scraping of metal sounded... "You'll die, and Charcoal will accomplish his duties", He said... Right before the baby had stopped crying for it's life... Or... My life... W...Why...

I felt my tears trickle down my soft face from my sore eyes, staring widely at the emptiness of the world in shock and confusion... I knew it... I've been dead all along. It was all true. All... True... Gritting my teeth, I gagged out a sob accidentally as I tried to hold it in dearly... I can't... believe that someone would actually do such a thing. My whole family was murdered by one person... and I was stabbed... Life... This is life... I can't break the rules of it, meaning that I have to play by it fair and square.

Crying to the realisation of my early and true past, I clenched my fists as tight as possible as I slumped down to the flowered from underneath me onto my knees, crying into my palms like no tomorrow. Why?

"Why did I have to suffer such a fate?", I sobbed quietly and sniffed the cold, empty air that induced more sadness into my very mind... I won't be seeing anyone else anymore... Not more Mindy, Ruby... Everyone...

"Frost Richtofen", A soothing voice from behind me hummed motherly as I felt a warm hand gently place itself onto my left shoulder in a friendly way. Still crying, I lifted my face up from my palms and looked to my left to see a woman with dark red, long hair that was styled up into two pony tails that reached down to her waist. "My Frost... We've been worried sick about you", She said and immediately grasped onto my neck, hugging the life out of me as she began to cry into my neck...

"Frost! Mah boy!", A manly voice from my right exclaimed, causing me to easy my sobs and look towards the source. There, stood a man with slightly long, grey hair before me, smiling at me vividly like he was glad to see me. "I can't believe you actually did it! You've freed us all from Charcoal!", He continued before he too, burst into tears of happiness and kneeled down to my level... "You don't know how much we've begged for you to not lose against him...", He cried, grasping onto me tightly, forcing me to too, burst into tears...

"We love you so much, Frost. So do your friends and especially Mindy", The woman sobbed and tightened her embrace around me neck, feeling like she was trying to strangle me for good... "You're our boy... Our little Frost...", She stated... Mom!? Dad!?...

"Are you my parents?", I asked in a sob, waiting anxiously for their reply.

"Now what sort of question is that?", The man cried out loud, and began to laugh at our happy reunion...

"Frost... There's someone waiting for you back in the other world. And don't worry about us cause we'll be there, right Khaos?", The woman laughed in her sobbing as I ultimately ceased mine completely, knowing who it was...

"Right!", He replied back to her... "We'll finally be able to see you again!"...Before I could do or say anything, everything blanked out to nothing but darkness...

The sound of sobbing filled my ears as my chest vibrated vividly. Immediately, I knew who it was and what was going on... Slowly and cautiously, I opened up my eyes, staring into another pair of closed ones that let out tears of despair and sadness for my loss... Haha... But I'm still here, aren't I?

"Mindy", I moaned and formed a friendly smile on my face, watching her react to what I had just said. Her eyes flung open like lightning, revealing her stunning light red eyes that shone in the gloomy light of the upcoming dusk...

"Frost!", She cried aloud and grasped dearly onto my neck as tight as she could, sobbing as she did. "Don't... Leave me...", She sobbed and sniffed to the sadness overflow she was experiencing. But... I'm ALIVE! Haha! How! Why!?

"Mindy!", I exclaimed and pulled her of off me as I grasped onto her by the shoulders, staring her in the eye as she suddenly stopped her sobbing and just stared at me in the eye with confusion. "Mindy!", I said once more before pulling her onto my chest as I lifted myself up, wrapping her entirely with my warm, strong arms as I allowed my tail to come back to view. Quickly, I wrapped us with three large loops with my tail, making sure that we would never separate from one another ever again... I've missed her so much! I don't care if it was for only a day!

"I've always believed in you. From the start till now. I knew that you would win", She said soothingly as she stared into my eyes deeply, so did I.

"The reason why I had won, was because of you", I said and widened my smile ever so slightly, watching her as she finally stopped crying and smiled back at me warmly, staring deep into my very soul...

"I'm just glad that you're not dead... I was worried sick!", She chuckled before ceasing and letting out a warm sigh that smelt like fruits... Wow, her poisonous saliva has an amazing scent...

"Yeah... I love you so much", I whispered in awe to her amazing face and eyes as the wind began to blow a pleasant breeze upon us as we both exchanged stares and warm smiles.

"I love you too", She whispered back, slowly leaning towards me with her eyes now softly shut.

Mindy, this is for all the many kisses that we had missed out on! Slowly, I closed my eyes, seeing nothing but the darkness that lay behind my eyelids endlessly, anxiously waiting for our lips to make contact...

"FROST!", A voice from my right exclaimed with shock... Bloody hell...

I sighed out angrily as I opened my eyes, staring back into Mindy's ones as she chuckled to my reaction. Hesitantly, I blinked and looked to my right... seeing everyone standing there all grouped up in a bunch, all smiling brightly at us.

"KISS THE BRIDE!", Star yelled out at the top of her lungs, making everyone laugh.

"Frost, do you take Mindy to be your wife for all of eternity?", Frosty said, adding onto what Star had just said. Haha, very funny...

"KISS THE BRIDE FROST! COME ON!", Star yelled aloud, causing me to cringe to the ridiculously high amount of decibels it was... Ugh... I can't believe that I actually missed her! I'll kill her!

"Frost! You're turning as red as redstone!", Milk laughed and slapped her knee as she clenched onto her stomach like her life depended on it... What a reunion! Is this what it feels like to be victorious in a battle? Cause this bloody... is actually alright...

"FROST YOU IMBOCIL! KISS MINDY OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE A BABY WITH HER!", Star yelled out at the top of her lungs... Oh that's bloody it! I'm going to kill her!

Drago's POV

Frost, you are a miracle! I never expected you to survive such a thing! Haha! Oh how things like these happen when you least expect it! After so many years of failure, he's finally defeated Charcoal! One down, and only eleven more to go! Well, that's IF we can all withstand the next set of foes... The elementals...

Star's POV

Haha! For their victory and for Frost's epic win, I'll be giving both him and Mindy a special treat.. Haha! I'd love to see the look on Frost's face, or should I say, Mindy's face! Just sweet revenge for chasing me around the flower field for ten minutes straight!

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story! For some reason, I don't feel like writing the 'two weeks' chapter cause right now, I have ideas for the next instalment of this story which will be released very soon! Leave a suggestion for what I should add onto my next story cause it'll be one heck of a long one! If you want me to write the 'two weeks' chapter however, I'll try my best to fit it in!**

**'FrostBitten: Battle of The Elementals'**

**Extended summary: _After the events almost a week ago, they Reluctant Heroes must battle against the forces of nature head on as they begin to rise and cause global catastrophes. Blizzards, sandstorms, droughts!? It's up for the Heroes to decide the fate of the entire world... But, the wilderness has just awoken..._**

**Get ready for the next story!**

**Until then, stay epic!**

"_**At last, the finale brings in the new beginnings"**_

"_**Things will only get tougher!"**_

"_**Just like water off a duck's back!"**_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Frost's POV

Time goes on, and I'm as mortal as everyone else. Able to feel the fresh pain of splinters, and the sweet scent of blood filling up my nose... That was only one out of twelve, and I almost died during the battle... Charcoal's army had disappeared the moment he had died, and the wasteland was all undone due to the logic of Dark, Death, Life, Light... But knowing that there's eleven more overlords still left untamed, there's going to be MUCH more trouble in the world... So as the Human world.

"Sweet mother of pancakes!", Star exclaimed from across the room, causing me to jolt up in shock as I darted my attention straight towards her, feeling a great sense of deja vu smack me across the face like never before.

"What?", Mindy whispered in her sleep, awoken by Star's unbearable tone of voice. "What's going on?", She asked, most likely asking me since I was the closest to her, holding her in my strong, warm arms from under our light blue sleeping bag that was given so kindly by the Skeleton King and by Princess Yuri herself.

"Ignore her Mindy. She's just trying to stir up some trouble", I muttered, obviously upset to the broken silence that had lulled us to sleep, only to be shattered by the one and only, Maiden of The North... Agh...

"It's complete!", She exclaimed in the darkness, looking as happy as ever as she stared into her right hand that lay on her lap. If I know Star, then she probably has berries in her palms... And It's quiet obvious what she's going to use them for. "Haha! Frost! Get ready for school, ok!", Star said as she laughed somewhat evilly aloud in the darkness. The only light available, were the stars themselves, the moon and the dimly lit camp fire in the middle of the evergreen forest. Ah, the memories of this forsaken place... Mindy defeating a giant praying mantis? In the human world, that's practically a one way ticket to an interrogation with the army and defence agencies. They're too... never mind...

Sino's POV

"Shora", I whispered, waiting for him to answer me as faked his sleep, same as his sister Silica.

"What?", He asked in a lazy, gruff voice that caused me to smile upon his hansom face.

"Are you awake?", I asked rhetorically, just wanting him to get up and accompany me.

"No, I'm sleep talking", He said, taking in a deep breath of the cold, silent air that was broken not two seconds ago by Star's yells...

Star's POV  
This is it! Now, once we get back and school starts, I'm going to give Frost and Mindy a taste of magic! Haha! Let's see how Frost will cope with having PURPLE hair! AHAHAHAHHAA! Damn, I'm such a genius!

Charcoal's POV

Frost Richtofen, if I could, I would've fought by your side against myself... But that's not possible... After all, I'm dead. On my way towards the hell where I belong in... But, it wasn't my fault that I was controlled against my own will...

"Charcoal", Coal said from my right, making me look at him with a gentle sigh. He smiled at me warmly, staring into my eyes as the boat rocked from side to side, descending deeper and deeper into the layers of this hell hole...

"Yeah?", I asked out of curiosity.

"They're here", Coal said, averting his eyes away from mine as two shadows suddenly swooped past the boat with lightning speed... With shock, I looked up towards the light red, molten cave to see two figures standing atop of the middle mast... W...what!?

A girl with red, flowing hair... and a man with silver hair... Frost's parents...


End file.
